Efecto Elfo Domestico
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: Séptimo Año. ¿Normal? Un pequeño frasco con una poción robada del almacén de Snape causará problemas, disgustos y un quien sabe que a ciertos jovenes de casas contrarias.
1. Espectáculo Vomitvo

¿Hola¿Hay alguien por aquí? Yiou-juu, a ver, soltemos el rollo 'pa ver si alguien vive: no mentira, no soy tan cruel. Bueno decir que no soy más que una lectora asidua a esta pagina y a estos fanfictions, les he cogido enormemente el gusto, y buehh tuve esta idea y la fui transformando poco a poco hasta llegar a esto y bueno a ver que les parece, tengo una semi-idea de como se desarrollará la historia y planeo durarla un poco...ya me diran ustedes y ni sigo porque si no la riego con tanto palabreo...

**Disclaimer: **_Ni los personajes, escenarios, pociones y hechizos me pertenecen a mí, solo uno, la situación y unas cuantas horas de música inspiracional, xD._

_**-------------------------**_

**Efecto Elfo Domestico**

_Capitulo 1: Espectáculo Vomitivo_

Esa noche estaba impasible, más que nunca en mucho tiempo, apenas habían pasado tres meses desde que el inicio de las clases de su séptimo año habían dado inicio, tres meses habían pasado y además no habían señales de Voldemort, sin embargo era tiempo restado a su estudio y ella cada vez se ponía más tensa en cuanto pensaba en los éxtasis, por eso había decidido dedicar todo su tiempo al repaso de lo aprendido, incluso se había olvidado de cenar en las últimas semanas, no solía tener mucho hambre al desayuno y Lavender junto con Parvati seguían diciéndole que _estaba en los huesos._ Pero esa mañana en especial había resultado horrible, había discutido con Harry y con Ron que le reprochaban el hecho de que se pasará más tiempo entre libros y pergaminos que con sus amigos-según Ron- Harry parecía más preocupado por su estado y al ella responder malhumorada Ginny le había levantado la voz argumentando que solo se preocupaban por ella.

Aunque luego de las clases dobles de pociones, ambos, tanto el pelirrojo como el moreno, la habían esperado a un lado de la entrada al aula para hacer las pases, tal hecho la había conmovido aunque de cualquier forma casi pateo a Ron a la hora de la cena porque tan solo parecía tener boca para estar pegado a Lavender y ni siquiera había hecho un comentario más allá de un "aha" pero de cualquier forma había resuelto por dar la ronda sola para tener tiempo de pensar en un horario que le dejara algo más de tiempo y no estar tan…apartada de sus amigos.

Y entonces tropezó y hubiera caído al suelo desparramada si no se hubiera apoyado sobre la pared de piedra que se encontraba a su lado derecho, entonces se dio cuenta de que el espacio menos iluminado-si cabe- que el pasadizo por el que antes caminaba no era especialmente la zona por la que tendría que patrullar, además el terreno estaba en ligero descenso y recordó haber doblado por varias esquinas y recodos y fue entonces donde lo vio, saliendo ,con el cabello rubio hacia atrás, con la barbilla elevada hasta el techo y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro, del almacén del profesor de pociones y entonces, como quien ignora y no reconoce aquella punzada en el pecho que advierte desdicha futura, frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz mientras se ponía en equilibrio de nuevo caminando hacia él con paso decidido.

Él giró el rostro con elegancia y la vio allí, caminando hacia él con una mirada severa y expresión decidida en el rostro, mirándolo como si fuera una vil rata rastrera, un vil ladrón, alguien de su clase…sintió unas tremendas ganas de asfixiarla con lo que más cercano tuviese. Voila, ese viejo montón de pergamino mohoso en el almacén de Snape parecía tentador.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas hurgando en el almacén del profesor Snape?

-Soy prefecto-respondió mientras se tomaba la molestia de arquear una ceja.

Acaso creía que ese conjunto de vocales y consonantes respondían todo, simplemente lo hacia más denigrante, aunque para él no hay nada más denigrante que ser él mismo, pensó.

-Y yo no hurgo, Granger, solo tomaba algo prestado-concluyó con su típico tono de cansancio.

-¡Eso es mentira!-chilló Hermione casi descargando algo de su enojo con él, tenía la oportunidad y no iba a repudiarla- estabas tomando algo sin autorización ¿Y así te haces llamar prefecto?

-Yo no tengo porque darle explicaciones de lo que haga o no a una mugrosa _sangre-sucia_

Dibujo una suave mueca de asco en su fino rostro antes de ver como la chica enrojecía hasta la frente de una forma insana y tubo que contener una risita de satisfacción. Hizo un suave y casi imperceptible movimiento con la mano izquierda. _Casi…_

-Dámelo-exigió ella estirando el brazo haciendo que el chico retirase la cara un poco para que la mano de la castaña no impactase en su perfecta nariz.

-No sé de que me hablas-arqueó una ceja- ¿Sabes que creo? Que el pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de libros viejos te esta afectando al cerebro

-Te exijo que me lo des, Malfoy

-Tú no me exiges nada, sabihonda-una mueca de orgullo se apoderó de su pálido rostro.

Y había aguantado uno, dos pero no toleraría tres insultos más de parte de la cochina boca de Draco Malfoy en un jodido día, para ser exactos. Si no se lanzaba sobre él y lo destripaba con sus propias manos era porque no deseaba una suite segura en Azkaban en esos momentos y porque no le daría el gusto, lógicamente. Aún no entendía porque se sulfuraba tanto así de repente por uno de sus habituales _piropos_-noten el sarcasmo.

-Me lo vas a dar a la de tres…uno

-¿Qué te crees, eh? Que no ves que ni el cabeza rajada ni el pobretón están por aquí para protegerte, estás a mi merced, a menos que trates de asfixiarme con tu conocimiento aplastante…

-Dos…

-¡Cállate ya!

Como odiaba el hecho de que se mostrase altiva ante sus comentarios agrios, odiaba que le ignorase frente a todo el mundo, odiaba sus aires de perfecta prefecta, odiaba su mugroso orgullo, odiaba que no tratase de asesinarlo o cuando menos torturarlo, odiaba que le contradijese, odiaba que no le tomase como un Malfoy y por no mencionar su estirpe lo odiaba todo ella.

_Simplemente detestable_-pensó

-Uno-no estaba dispuesta a ser más condescendiente con él, arrojó sus manos sobre la que Malfoy escondía en la manga de la túnica y percibió el cuerpo de una pequeña botella, la tomo con algo de fuerza y un temblor recorrió su columna vertebral amenzando con hacer que sus piernas se doblen cuando una de las totalmente pálidas y alargadas manos de Malfoy se poso con violencia sobre las suyas, parecía que no le importaba si le arrancará la manga de la túnica.

_Asco_- se obligo a pensar.

-Suéltame, Granger…

-¡No actúes como un crío y dame eso!

Forcejearon durante unos segundos más y entonces un _crack _los distrajo, él había soltado las manos de la Gryffindor para disuadirla por otros medios mucho menos delicados y ella había soltado la botellita al sentir como las manos del Slytherin se aflojaban en torno a la misma y se posaban con brusquedad-ambas- en torno a sus hombros, ahora ambos observaban en pequeño charquito violáceo que burbujeaba en el piso, salpicado por pedazos de cristal y soltando hélices de un aroma a arsénico.

-¿Qué hiciste, Granger? Es que acaso te pone tan nerviosa que te toque que rompes todo a tu alrededor…cualquier otra chica gritaría o se derretiría en mis brazos pero¿acaso tu tienes que ser tan torpe y mojigata?-la soltó luego de zarandearla un poco no sin antes percibir cierto temblor y calidez en donde sus manos reposaban.

Hermione no tubo el tiempo de responder ácidamente porque cuando abrió la boca dispuesta a hacerlo sintió un aroma a arsénico, azufre y algo carbonizándose abriéndose pasó por sus fosas nasales e ingresando con violencia por su boca entreabierta, empezó a chasquear la lengua tratando de deshacerse del horrible sabor que le dejo y comenzó a sentirse mareada sintiendo el aroma adentrarse hasta más allá de su propia alma.

Abrió los ojos que había cerrado levemente hasta entonces y entre borrosas y difusas imágenes pudo ver a un Malfoy de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano presionando ligeramente su abdomen, pudo notar como su rostro adquiría diferentes tonalidades de verdes y luego observo entre asqueada, horrorizada y confusa como el platino joven arrojaba todo lo que había, posiblemente, comido desde que llegó a Hogwarts. Se tambaleo un poco y al bajar la mirada hasta él pudo ver su rostro desdibujado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella terminaría como él _o peor_.

Se llevo ambas manos a la boca, mientras el chico se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba con la manga de la túnica un hilo de liquido pastoso que le caía hasta la punta de la quijada, comprendiendo que eso no sería suficiente para contener todo lo digerido hasta ahora se echo a correr, buscando un cuarto de servicio o lo más parecido a eso para desechar todo.

No quería terminar dando un espectáculo como el de Malfoy y mucho menos, mientras tanto, ser encontrada por Filch o por algún profesor, lo que sería aún peor, así que corrió con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron con las manos pegadas a la boca, corrió y corrió lo que a ella le parecieron siglos y cuando al fin se detuvo de golpe frente al retrato de una adormilada dama gorda, la miro con gravedad. Vio a todos lados. No había nadie.

Esperando lo obvio abrió la boca resignada a intentar musitar la contraseña y sintió como su boca se inundaba de un amargor asqueroso mientras se llevaba una mano al adolorido vientre por estar en esa situación tan violenta, se sentía mareada, horriblemente mareada, se tambaleo un poco y estuvo a punto de caer un par de veces antes de que pudiera enfocar con la vista todo de nuevo con claridad.

-¿Her-Hermione?-escuchó una voz lejana y unos cuantos pasos

-¡Hermione¿Qué te ocurre?-sintió unas manos cálidas posarse en su espalda y otra en uno de sus hombros.

-Hermio…ugh ¿Qué coño es eso?-miró el charco a los pies de la chica- Nos dijiste que iba a estar de ronda…parece que hubieras estado de chupeta mejor dicho…

-Calla…te…Ronald-logró musitar la chica con dificultad, a cada palabra que daba el amargor en su boca era mayor, ya estaba algo más estable y enfoco a sus amigos con dificultad mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano-…¿Qué hacen fuera a estas horas?

-Bueno, nosotros-Ron se había sonrojado hasta las orejas y comenzaba a molestarse por notarlo- explícaselo, Harry.

-Fuimos a las cocinas para comer algo, Ron tenía hambre y yo también, pero ¿Qué te paso a ti?

Hermione casi sonrió al ver la quijada de Ron arrastrándose en el piso por la soberana sinceridad del moreno con gafas. Pensó en disuadir la pregunta de su amigo pero algo dentro de su pecho la impulsó a responder mientras una idea revoloteaba en su cabeza.

-Debió caerme algo mal en la cena, ya saben que no he probado en estos días tanto bocado como hoy…debió ser eso-respondió con celeridad, nunca se la había dado bien eso de mentir pero prefería eso a contarles su pequeño encuentro con Malfoy.

-¿Segura?-Harry la miraba con clara preocupación mientras daba palmaditas rítmicas a su espalda.

-Si, segura…

-Bien, entonces entremos a la sala de una buena vez, tanta amabilidad de los elfos domésticos me dio sueño…

Y sonrió al notar como su amiga lo miraba con censura mientras murmuraba un hechizo limpiador para aquel desastre que había causado. Una vez que ingresaron a la sala común tras despertar a la dama gorda que no se mostró muy amable ante el gesto, el trío dorado se separó despidiéndose cada uno para acudir a sus camas y rendirle cuentas a Morfeo.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se arropo con las sabanas que sintió algo diferente dentro de ella, algo que no supo identificar y tubo que regañarse a sí misma al sentir como su estomago vibraba ante la clásica sensación de nervios, se arropo aún más y se giro quedando de costado, cerró los ojos y se obligó a pensar que solo se estaba poniendo paranoica, mañana ya sería otro día, este asunto estaría _olvidado_.


	2. Efectos Secundarios

**Disclaimer**_: Los escenarios, personajes, hechizos y bla bla bla no son míos si no de J.K.R._

_Capitulo 2: Efectos Secundarios_

Luz. Luz. Maldita Luz.

Comenzaba a sentirse molesta, sentía como un calor punzante y claramente perceptible por la vista le quemaba los parpados, paso una mano en un movimiento entorpecido y lento por en frente del rostro, tratando de alejar la luz, pero a pesar de estar semiinconsciente pudo darse cuenta de que su cuerpo respondía más lentamente que cualquier otra mañana, abrió los ojos, poco a poco, acostumbrándolos a la claridad del ambiente, notó que esa molesta carga de electrones, neutrones y demás venía desde las comisuras de las cortinas por las que se colaban los rayos dorados, quiso lanzar un taco pero resolvió hacerlo más tarde, más tarde cuando los labios no le resultasen tremendamente pesados…cuando el estomago no pesara mil millones de kilogramos, cuando sus piernas no estuviesen dormidas, cuando sus brazos no estuviesen engarrotados, cuando dejara de sudar por los nervios…

¿Que rayos le pasaba?

_Tranquila-pensó_

Decidió levantarse pero le resulto estúpidamente asqueroso y frustrante el hecho de tener que despegarse de la cama como si la hubiesen adherido a ella con kilos de gomina, con la cabeza dándole vueltas de ruleta y con todos moviéndose a su alrededor posó sus pies desnudos en el suelo…pero nada, no había tenido ese escalofrío matutino tan acostumbrado y querido, se asustó, se sentía adormilada y estaba segura de que en su cerebro las ideas se movían con hiperactividad, no tenía una idea exacta de porque ocurría todo eso pero…como a quien lo impulsa un resorte en el culo, Hermione salió disparada hacia el baño, dejando a una atontada Parvati Patil a medio trabajo con su blusa.

Se metió al baño sintiéndose morir y cuando encontró el cuerpo de sus deseos se descargo en él con soberana violencia.

-¿Hermione?

Podría ser el mundo más miserable con ella. No. Esa era la respuesta. ¿Es qué acaso nadie la podía dejar vomitar en paz?- si es que en ese movimiento frenético de la caja toráxica, invasión bucal y alucinaciones que tiene como base mareos, se podía encontrar paz- Siempre tenía que tener público, considerando que después de ver a Malfoy había deseado inhumanamente correr mejor suerte.

-¿'Mione?-repitió la sanguijuela Brown.

-¿Qué quieres, Lavender?- su voz casi se perdió en la inmensidad del cuarto de servicio, al incorporarse aún con las manos apoyadas en el retrete miró a la chica con una ceja arqueada notó como Lavender la miraba casi con horror.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione¡Estas horrible!-admiraba el tacto de esa chica- ¿Es que acaso estuviste bebiendo con Malfoy o que?

De que coño venía él en esto.

Al notar como la miraba, Lavender agregó, levantando el dedo índice para dar énfasis a su rolcillo de cotilla.

-He escuchado-siempre empezaba igual- que él y Zabinni se pegan unas…que ni hablar, por eso te dije eso, aunque ambas sabemos que eso es imposible…siendo él como es…en fin-alabado sea el cielo- lo que quiero decir es que…mírate-exclamo alzando las manos hacia ella. Como si fuese un bicho raro. Vale, eso no era necesario.

La castaña se levantó lentamente, se limpio con el dorso de la mano la boca y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el espejo que se encontraba unos centímetros más arriba del caño de oro. Levantó el rostro con dificultad y se vio, o por lo menos supuso que eso era ella. Su rostro estaba surcado por enormes ojeras, el rostro gris a causa de la palidez insana, los ojos levemente enrojecidos y el pelo, para variar un poco, hecho una mota sobre su cabeza. Se rasco la nuca.

Le daba la razón a Lavender, aunque claro nunca lo aceptaría, primero estaba su orgullo Gryffindor que otra cosa. Escurrió una mano por debajo de la camisa de franela que llevaba como pijama, intentando rascarse el vientre.

-¿Estás bien?

-No

La siamesa de Ron abrió la boca varias veces, parecía tener complejo de pez.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Faltan quince minutos para que termine el desayuno-respondió la otra Gryffindor intentando canalizar bien la información.

Y entonces, luego lanzarse a la puerta y arremeter contra su cama mientras buscaba su uniforme, pensó que tendría que aplicar metódicas torturas a cierta serpiente con la que había tenido un armonioso encuentro la noche pasada.

_**-----------------------------**_

Caminaba con celeridad. Resonaba en el ambiente su paso con ese _tap tap tap_. Con el ceño fruncido, la nariz levemente arrugada, los ojos brillándoles con furia, el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente y los puños apretados, lo buscaba.

Se le había formado una idea de donde estaría al no verlo sentado, como de costumbre, en la mesa de Slytherin entre Crabbe y Goyle. Así que respondiendo monosílabamente las preguntas de Harry y Ginny había argumentado que se iba a recoger un libro muy importante que había dejado olvidado donde todos se imaginan. Sabía que no había dejado muy convencidos a ninguno de los dos, pero no tenía opción, la sensación de vértigo se había esfumado pero aún sentía el cuerpo adormecido, tenía sus sospechas y suponía que aquel rubiecillo las corroboraría.

Giro en esa esquina y se plantó en medio del pasadizo, frente la puerta del recinto de Madame Pince.

Abrió la puerta y sintió una mirada fijarse con crueldad en su grisáceo rostro y al ver ondularse las bastillas de una túnica mientras se introducía en un espacio por entre las estanterías, comprendió la señal. Agitando la mata de cabello que había logrado domar a medias, por **órdenes** explícitas del par de policías de la moda que tenía como compañeras de habitación, y empalideciendo más por los nervios no demostrados. Dobló por donde el ser que caminaba ondulando su túnica había doblado, pudo ver algunos libros de encantamientos como _"Antología de los encantamientos del siglo XVIII"_ y _"Magia disparatada para magos estrambóticos" _antes de parar de golpe al notar que el camino terminaba y que había de espaldas a ella-unos metros por delante- un rubio con porte elegante.

-Yo…

-¿Qué coño hiciste?-la interrumpió abruptamente. Su voz sonaba más hastiada de lo normal y tenía un toque de furia.

-¿Cómo?... ¡¿Qué?!-no pudo evitar levantar la voz indignada- ¿No deberías preguntarte eso tú mismo? Te recuerdo que el que tomo aquella poción de…

-Sé que hice y yo no provoque esto-desvió el rostro un poco para que ella vea el asomo de su perfil y, obviamente, sus mandíbulas tensas-Te recuerdo que la provoco que la poción cayera al suelo fuiste tú-sentenció utilizando el mismo tonó que ella utilizó.

-¡Pero tú la tomaste! Y no fue mi culpa que cayera al suelo…fue tu culpa por…

-Por…-incitó él, algo bueno sacaría de la situación miserable en la que se encontraba.

-¡Nada de esto nos estaría ocurriendo si a ti no se te hubiera ocurrido andar robando pociones!-chilló agitando su mata castaña-¿Se puede saber para que la robabas?

Silencio. Ella no esperaba para nada la respuesta, es más sabía que no se la daría nunca, demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar que falló aquello que planeaba hacer.

-¿Qué poción era?-exigió

- _Dispositus_ _Neamphymico_-respondió con voz ajena

No tenía idea de cómo revertir los efectos de dicha poción, había pensado que un toque de humor no le vendría mal y desde un principio el líquido había estado destinado para Potter y Weasel. Se había asegurado de que la poción fuera perceptible por todos los medios, que ese par de estúpidos no se libraran de su pequeño obsequio y él iba a estar cerca para demostrarles quien _mandaba_-eso implica necesariamente el significado más concreto de la frase-y obviamente no le había interesado en ningún momento el saber como frenar los efectos de la poción, tampoco sabía cuanto durarían, en el libro mugroso ese de la sección prohibida solo hablaban del nombre y lo que ella causaba en las personas. Pero no había reparado en la_ pelodearbusto _y de hecho nunca lo hubiese hecho.

-E-esa…poción-su voz era entrecortada y se llevaba las manos a la boca- estás bromeando, Malfoy¡Deja de hacer chiquilladas y habla de una vez!

-¿Porqué coño tendría que mentirte si estoy en tus misma condiciones, Granger? Para ser una sabelotodo me sorprendes, pensé que ya habrías descubierto de que se trataba…

Al verlo girarse había corroborado las palabras del chico, su rostro estaba más blanco que el de una hoja de cuaderno, las ojeras inmensamente acentuadas y de un color violáceo verdusco, los ojos reducidos a unas hendijas grises medio rojizas y hasta parecía haberse vuelto más delgado. Él estaba igual que ella, su cabello rubio no brillaba como muchas otras veces había visto, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, parecía cansado de hacer muecas y las ropas algo arrugadas solo ayudaban a acentuar su mal aspecto.

-Entonces es verdad…menudo imbécil-murmuró

-Te oí, Granger…y puedo exigirte con resultados asegurados a que beses mis pies si no te retractas…

-No pienso hacerlo a menos que quieras ir saltando y brincando como la caperucita roja por toda la sala común de Gryffindor en calzoncillos.

-¿Cómo la caperuza que?-chilló el chico mientras alzaba una ceja y acortaba la distancia con un par de grandes zancadas, ella retrocedió unos pasos, ya había comprobado que no le gustaba tenerlo cerca-No es necesario que digas tonterías para dar a entender que quieres verme medio desnudo-una media sonrisa sugestiva apareció en su ensombrecido rostro.

-Olvídalo-sentenció ella girando el rostro a un lado con dignidad y luego volviendo hacia él para mirarle, cruzada de brazos y con una cara de muy pocos amigos- ¿Supongo que sabrás que hacer para revertir los efectos no?

Él no dijo nada y a ella comenzó a acelerarse el pulso de nuevo, en realidad en ningún momento se había apaciguado.

-Entonces lo buscaremos y asunto resuelto

-Lo buscarás tú porque yo no pienso hacerlo, tengo mejores cosas por hacer como cuidar mi imagen además de que en la jodida sección prohibida de seguro no hay nada…

-Hay millones de libros en el mundo y no puedes asegurar de que no haya nada, talvez no has buscado como se debía…

-¡Oh! Perdone usted mi ineptitud, no me jodas Granger…

-Silencio-chilló la voz de Madame Pince cerca de ellos.

Hermione lanzó un bufido para luego mirar con los ojos cargados de odio al rubio que ahora metía las manos en los bolsillos para lanzar posiblemente un insulto acallado a la bibliotecaria.

-Allá tú si quieres permanecer en ese estado el resto de tu cochina vida, Malfoy porque a lo que a mí respecta no pienso quedarme así ni un segundo más-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-Alto, Granger-y como si le hubiesen lanzado un _Petrifucus Totallus_ la chica se quedó a mitad del camino claramente cabreada-me parece bien que te lances a hacer quién sabe que con los libros por buscar información, pero si encuentras algo, tendrás que decírmelo…

-¿Y que si no quiero?

-Es una **orden**-sonrió de lado al ver como la chica se quedaba en silencio con la mirada fija al suelo y los puños apretados, haciendo que sus nudillos se blanqueen- Me parece bien, Granger, ahora… pásate unas buenas horas aquí, volveré después de la cena y no salgas hasta que yo vuelva-sentenció clavando su mirada en la nuca castaña- ¿Entendido?

La gryffindoriana solo asintió de un modo extraño, moviendo la cabeza como si le pasase hacerlo, frunciendo los labios y el ceño en un intento de no dejar escapar las lágrimas, unos cuantos mechones castaños le caían al rostro y no aguantaba esa mirada sobre ella, la hacía sentir miserable, aún más de lo que ya era.

-Eso es-terminó de sonreír orgullosamente y pasó por su lado chocando bruscamente parte de su brazo con el hombro de la chica, como se lo esperaba la chica casi se cae- ¿Ten más cuidado, quieres? Ahora tendré que cambiarme de túnica esta olerá a sangre podrida…

Ella solo volvió a asentir y el chico salió de la biblioteca dando grandes zancadas, moviendo los hombros rítmica y elegantemente, se retiro parte del flequillo que acababa de caerle al rostro pero no oyó a Hermione si no, posiblemente hubiese vuelto a fastidiarle, parecía su hobby favorito, claro aparte de flirtear con aquellas que babeasen por él y fregarles la vida a los pequeños, sobre todo de Gryffindor.

-Que te den Malfoy…-murmuró justo a tiempo para soltar un par de lágrimas cargadas de odio y frustración. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la sección de pociones, esa iba a ser, junto con los efectos secundarios de la _Dispositus_, la tarde más larga y dolorosa de sus días.

_Nada podría salir peor_-pensó mientras pateaba una estantería con tanta fuerza que los libros temblaron.

_Pero para aquellos inocentes de mente y corazón que desconocen sobre los deseos más profundos del alma y sus efectos sobre la vida y el tiempo, debería hacerles un libro, sobre aquello que se debe y no se debe sentenciar pues, para desgracia de Hermione Jane Granger, esto solo era el prologo de una historia que nunca podría haber concebido ni siquiera con un par de botellas de Firewhisky y una centena de polvos flu._

_

* * *

_

Hola! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, supongo que más o menos ya se sabe algo sobre lo que causa la poción y se entiende que ellos estan con estos síntomas por ciertos _efectos secundarios_ de la misma¿verdad? Bueno puede que haya tardado un poquito pero es que en estos días no tengo mucho tiempo para mí misma u.u así que seguro que me tardo unos días en subir, bueno no tengo más que decirles aparte de las muchas gracias que les doy por leer esto y si quieren dejar un review para nada me opongo xD.

Cuidense

Mell Russell


	3. De Golpes Sorpresivos

**Diclaimer: **_Ni los personajes ni nada que ustedes consideren genial y reconozcan es mío, no sé para que lo escribo si ya lo saben…_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 3: De Golpes Sorpresivos_

Dobló por aquella esquina que daba al pasadizo en el que se encontraba el aula de Transformaciones. Se pasó por quinta vez en el día una mano por el recientemente desordenado cabello rubio platinado. Se alisó las ropas eliminando cada prueba de su casi inexistente error, claro que el se empeñaba en creer que era inexistente porque era un hecho que tropezar de una manera vergonzosa con una jodida maleta con dibujos hechos por un desquiciado mental-estaba seguro de que pertenecía a Lovegood- y caer despatarrado mientras-literalmente- besaba el piso era casi inexistente, solo había tenido que amenazar a muerte a ciertos enanos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff y salir a paso rápido murmurando unos millones de insultos.

Se plantó en frente de la puerta del aula e ingresó, sin ese clásico asomo de sonrisa en el rostro, mirando a todos sin ver a nadie, dirigiéndose al acostumbrado pupitre por delante del que se podían ver las cabezas del zanahorio y San Potter bastante pegadas, posiblemente murmurando algo, se relamió con gusto la idea de saber que estarían preocupados por su inseparable Granger. Disfrutaría esa clase. Aunque eso no era suficiente para borrar su mal humor. Tratando de ignorar todo se sentó junto a Zabinni y Nott, aquel chico callado que la mayoría del tiempo parecía ignorar a todo Slytherin, aunque debía admitir que muchas veces al día lo entendía.

-¿Qué pasó, Malfoy?-se había sentado al lado de Blaise y comprobó que el Slytherin se veía bastante curioso en cuanto a su tardía.

-No preguntes-respondió mal humorado posando sus ojos grises en cualquier otro sitio, había algo en el ambiente que no le terminaba de gustar y no entendía que era.

-Como tú quieras-Si había aprendido algo junto a Malfoy durante todos esos años es que cuando el tipo estaba de mal humor, lo mejor era ni dirigirle la palabra si no querías salir mal parado, pero ese aspecto frustrado que ahora tenía no era el habitual y eso era tremendamente raro.

-Pareces preocupado por algo, Malfoy-soltó Nott posando su mirada en la profesora que acababa de ingresar al aula, sin enterarse de las miradas significativas que le lanzaba Zabinni.

-¿Preocupado? No digas estupideces, Theodore-lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y comprobó que una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en el rostro de este.

No pudo evitar que eso le consternase¿Por qué sonreía¿Qué sabía él? Era imposible que le hubiera visto en la biblioteca esperando a Granger y mucho menos que sospechara algo cuando llego-la noche anterior- a su habitación más tarde que de costumbre, porque él había estado en su habitación para aquella hora ¿verdad? Acaso le había visto sacando la poción y luego gritando por encima de los chillidos de la Gryffindor. No. Definitivamente no. ¿Qué haría él fuera de la sala común a aquellas horas? No, definitivamente estaba dándole muchas vueltas a un punto sin sentido.

_Estupideces_-pensó

_Hoy, transformaremos un ratón en un lagar…_

Apenas había iniciado la clase y ya estaba deseando que terminaran para que llegue la cena y pudiese…pudiese torturar a Granger, eso mismo, no es que de repente le hubiese parecido extraña el aula sin la presencia de esa sabelotodo, no es que sintiera algo agitándose en su estomago al no verla por ahí levantando la mano mientras daba saltitos estúpidos para responde la pregunta que McGonagall hubiese lanzado, tampoco le había parecido raro el hecho de que no escuchara su voz reprendiéndole al par que tenía a su espalda…a su espalda.

-¿Qué paso con Granger, Potter¿Acaso acabó de comprender las tendencias homosexuales a las que tiran tú y la comadreja pobretona¿O es que se dio cuenta que su aroma junto al olor de las camisas remendadas de Weasel solo logra asquear a la gente?-se giró mirando con lo que el consideraba una sonrisa al par.

-Cállate, Malfoy-el pelirrojo lo miró como deseando tirársele encima y romperle algo más que la nariz, posiblemente alguna otra hermosa facción en su rostro- Tú no sabes nada…

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa¿Cómo sobrevivir sin comer diecisiete años? O talvez ¿Usar las camisas de los abuelos de mis padres traidores a la sangre?

-Tú, maldito hurón-se encorvó y lanzó sobre la carpeta para coger a Malfoy y enseñarle un par de cositas que estaba seguro le iban a gustar pero no pudo ni siquiera tocarlo pues una mano lo jaló con fuerza de la túnica.

-No, Ron, Malfoy no vale la pena-no tenía mucha fuerza en comparación al Weasley pero las palabras que mencionó con voz baja parecieron apaciguar al pelirrojo que volvió a su posición pasada.

-¡Dale de nuevo, Potter¿No puedes dejar ni por un segundo tu complejo heroico¡Quería un poco de diversión!

-Cierra la boca Malfoy si no quieres perder la dentadura completa-siseó Harry lanzándole miradas cargadas de odio- y en cuanto a Hermione dudo que te importe más allá de tus frenéticas ganas de fastidiarle la vida.

-¡Me ofendes, Potter! Pero no te preocupes, seguro tu ratoncillo de biblioteca la esta pasando mejor que ustedes aquí apachurrados haciéndose los preocupados para aprovechar y hacer sus cochin…

-Ahora si ya me hartaste rubito de mierda ven acá para que te de una patada en tu millonario cul-no pudo terminar la frase que seguramente la castaña hubiera considerado como la más malsonante de los últimos tres segundos de vida de Ronald Weasley, pues ya se encontraba sobre él sujetándole del cuello de la camisa mientras le daba duro con el puño derecho.

-No, demonios… ¡Ron!-Harry intentaba por todos los medios quitarlo de encima de Malfoy pero el moreno lo único que conseguía era apenas y sujetarlo un poco para que no le rompa la cara a la serpiente que trataba quitárselo de encima con los brazos y piernas.

-Imbé… comadrej…

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo¡Señor Malfoy¡Señor Weasley¡¡Dejen de actuar como trolls y compórtense como los hombre que son!!

Fue en el instante en el que McGongall grito acelerando el paso hasta ellos que Harry logró tirar a Ron con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de espaldas, fue también el instante en el que Zabinni ayudó a levantarse a Malfoy, el momento en el que Nott rodeó la escena mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y mientras la mitad del aula se paraba y acercaba para ver con claridad el espectáculo que acaba de llevarse acabo.

-Cuarenta puntos menos para cada una de sus casas-chilló McGonagall- Y ahora vengan ustedes dos conmigo, Señor Potter usted y el resto sigan las instrucciones que están en el pizarrón…-caminó por delante de ellos hasta la puerta- ¡vengan!-dijo levantando la voz mientras abría la puerta de madera con fuerza.

-¿Cómo es posible que dos alumnos que dicen ser mayores de edad se comporten de una forma tan degradante aún cuando los dos son prefectos!-escuchaba la voz y sentía las miradas severas de la profesora, pero no podía atinarle a todo con claridad, la cabeza le zumbaba y aún le ardía la ceja que le sangraba junto con la boca- Compartiremos una amigable charla con el profesor Snape sobre su comportamiento, Malfoy y si yo fuera usted señor Weasley no estaría riendo en estos momentos…

_Carajo. Callen a esa vieja_-los pensamientos hacían eco en su cabeza de una manera que prefería sacársela y dejar por ahí hasta el dolor pasase, aunque claro, luchaba todo lo humanamente posible para no demostrarlo.

_**--------------------------**_

"…_las ordenes deberán ser cumplidas al pie de la letra y las probabilidades de evitarlas son nulas según lo comprobado…"_

"…_complicada elaboración…no se conocen más de dos casos de anulación… casi desconocida…no anulación…ordenes….no…no…"_

_-_¡No!-cerró de golpe el libro con ira y luego recostó su cabeza ladeada sobre este con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Todo esto era culpa de ese espécimen del sexo opuesto cuyas hormonas estaban revueltas y que llevaba por nombre Draco Malfoy, pero posiblemente también era culpa de ella y ¿Por qué no? Si no fuera por ese sentido moralista que tenía no se encontraría en esa frustrante situación pero aunque supiera que parte de la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros podría tomarse un segundo para pensar egoístamente y plantarle todo el budín a Malfoy. Después de todo él se había escurrido hasta el almacén del profesor de pociones y había causado que el frasco que contenía la poción se rompiese. Ese….ese…ese…ente-porque comenzaba a dudar de que fuera un ser humano- tenía serios problemas de actitud. Lo más probable es que quisiera esa poción para hacerle alguna mala pasada a alguno de sus amigos. Porque no había nada más en el actual decadente cerebro de Malfoy, nada más que importunarles la vida a aquellos a quienes odiaba. Y ella era uno de esos.

Se sorbió la nariz y frotó con una mano sus ojos actualmente secos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo horrible-cabe recalcar, HORRIBLE- que pudiese depararle el destino esto no era nada comparado a muchas cosas, pensaba afrontar la situación como la Gryffindor que era y salir adelante con o sin ayuda-confiaba en que la segunda le sonriera, no le importaba en lo absoluto tener la presencia de esa serpiente cerca- y esas dos pilas de libros que tenía sobre la mesa más alejada de toda la biblioteca demostraba su esfuerzo que, desgraciadamente, había obtenido resultados nulos.

Intentó distraerse para no recaer de nuevo, ya se había dado por vencida en cuanto a encontrar una solución inmediata para calmar su desesperación y ansiedad pero confiaba en la esperanza que la abordaba pensando en que la sección prohibida tendría algo mejor porque ya era casi un hecho que no había nada en esa parte de la biblioteca, por algo se había pasado todo el día sin probar bocado alguno y con la boca pastosa pidiéndole agua a gritos. Había intentado por todos los medios tratar de persuadir a madame Pince para que la arrojase-no importaba si de una patada en donde más le doliese- de la biblioteca, casi, casi le había exigido a un muchacho de tercer año de Ravenclaw que le ordenara irse de allí, pero lo único que había conseguido es que el chico le mirase como si necesitara un psiquiatra urgentemente además de un par de ojos irritados de tanto sobarlos para lanzar lejos las lágrimas. Para las 4:00 PM ya se había encontrado al borde del suicidio y había estado corriendo hasta la puerta para luego quedarse parada a cuatro metros de distancia del umbral y volver al punto de partida. Para esa hora solo le había quedado leer unas miles de veces el mismo texto que tenía frente a sus narices en esos momentos.

Bufó

Abrió el libro y buscó sin ninguna prisa la página 347, capítulo 30, párrafo número dos.

"_Dispositus Neamphymico: Su preparación es sumamente complicada y solo se sabe de su uso bajo influencia del mago oscuro Gryndelwald. Requiere de una mezcla de raros ingredientes y por lo poco que se sabe posee fuertes efectos con tan solo una gota en la ingesta o cualquier otro tipo de percepción. Sus efectos son más que otra cosa parecidos a los de un Imperius-imperdonable- pero bajo esta poción las posibilidades de anulación son casi nulas. Solo un brujo vietnamita logró tal hazaña en el año 1969."_

Era lo poco que había conseguido y lo poco que había logrado llevarla hasta los confines de la depresión, sabía que era infantil ponerse en ese plan pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía tan mal si es que la palabra abarcaba todo lo que quería expresar. ¡Por Merlín había perdido más clases que cualquier otra ocasión que pudiese recordar! Y no se encontraba petrificada, ni inconciente ni nada…

Era una joven bruja de diecisiete años con las preocupaciones estudiantiles que cualquier otra chica a su edad tiene sumadas al hecho de que tu mejor amigo se vea implicado en una maldición que lo vuelve el plato principal en una de las más grandes guerras del mundo mágico. Añadiéndole el reciente suceso de que estaba bajo el control de todo el mundo, bajo el control de a quien se le ocurra mandarle a freír espárragos. ¡Oh y claro, no olvidemos de que un futuro mortífago estuviera con ella en el mismo problema!...

.._Con ella_… ¡No! En su mismo problema era lo importante…el _con ella_ era perfectamente omitible. Por más que su corazón se hubiera agitado casi hiriéndole en el segundo en el que pensó en esa descabellada idea seguía pareciéndole algo francamente denigrante. El solo verse implicada en una relación con él era…

Sorprendente.

¿Debía sorprenderse? No, claro que no. Debería alegrarse de verle entrar con la platinada ceja parchada, con la cuenca del ojo de un color lila medio rojizo, con un moretón en la quijada y las comisuras de la boca, sin túnica y con las mangas de la camisa blanca subidas hasta el codo. Con gesto impasible, con los ojos de hielo fijos en el rostro de ella. Con todo el cabello tirado para atrás a excepción de unos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente. Caminando, a pasos agigantados hacia ella, parecía enojado. Bueno, tal vez algo más que enojado. ¿Debía alegrarse?...Debería por el trato que le dio en la mañana pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran con vida propia de su boca cuando él estuvo frente a ella mirándole por sobre los dos montones de libros con una ceja arqueada. En una deshabitada biblioteca.

-¿Malfoy¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Te importa¡Me sorprendes, Granger! Pensé que saltarías en un pie al verme así…

-Yo no soy como tú, Malfoy- mencionó poniéndose de pie sin poder evitar sulfurarse, encima que se preocupaba por él-Yo no me alegro de ver a la gente en ese estado…aún así sean unos idiotas insensibles…

-Con halagarme no conseguirás un cumplido de mi boca, Granger-dio un pasó y la sujeto fuertemente del brazo con claras intenciones de arrastrarla como un mugroso costal de papas.

-¿Qu-Que crees que haces?-se zafó de su brusco sujetón plantándose frente a él mirándole con el ceño fruncido alzando un poco la voz, era una suerte que la bibliotecaria no estuviese.

-¿Cómo que qué hago? No pretendes que alguien entre y me vea hablando contigo¿verdad?

-Oh, perdona, pero quien debería avergonzarse soy yo y no tú, pero no te preocupes, le haré el favor a tu centenar de admiradoras y/o admiradores para que no te vean hablando con una sangresucia…-comenzó a caminar hacia un pasadizo entre estanterías.

-¡Que observadora eres, Granger! No sabía que conocieras a mis admiradoras que tienes razón y no son pocas, veo que te mantienes al tanto eh…y no, no poseo las mismas tendencias que tu par de amiguitos con beneficios-soltó curvando sus labios en algo similar a una sonrisa.

-¡No metas a Harry o a Ron en esto!

-¡Te recuerdo que la empezó fuiste tú! Además de que yo solo digo la verdad ¿o me la vas a negar?

-¿Sabes que Malfoy? Tienes razón¿Para que negar algo como eso a un estúpido como tú?-lanzó un bufido mientras rodaba los ojos.

No pudo contener una mueca de molestia y unas ganas de asfixiar a Potty y Weasel.

- Con lo poco que sabes de amigos no dudo que ideas tan aberrantes crucen tu cabeza ¡¿O es que acaso puedes considerar como amigos a ese par de gorilas con cerebro de ameba?!

-No-respondió mirando a los ojos a la castaña que tenía enfrente parada con el ceño casi rozándole las rodillas- ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Granger? Si sigues haciendo esas caras terminaras más arrugada que la vieja de McGonagall-soltó mientras caminaba por delante de una atónita Hermione.

-Vete a la mierda, Malfoy

-¡Coño¿Qué no ves que quiero tenerte lejos, Granger!

-Disculpa. Yo no dije que quisiera acompañarte-le dijo sin siquiera mirarle y caminando con dignidad dibujada en su barbilla señalando al techo.

No pudo evitar que sus labios se plegasen en una sonrisa y trato de ahogar una risa que la castaña no oyó a pesar de los resultados no muy positivos. Era realmente gracioso verla tan arrugada de pronto y luego caminar con ese aire de superioridad, moviendo las caderas que él no había reconocido hasta ahora en ella y los hombros como lo haría un digno y orgulloso Malfoy.

Ahora que la observaba bien comenzaba a darse cuenta de ciertos cambios físicos en la Gryffindor. Su rostro había dejado en antaño la clásica redondez infantil para volverse más delgado y pálido. El cuerpo había cambiado de su informidad de tercer año para colmarse de nuevas y tentativas curvas, estaba más delgada que el año pasado además su mata de cabello castaño había evolucionado de inexplorable y salvaje a menos atemorizante...

…Alto

Él era un Malfoy. Debía comportarse a la altura y no permitir que pensamientos tan vulgares como esos le perturbasen. No podía permitirse ver a Granger como una mujer, ella era simplemente un miembro más del grupo de asexuados come-libros que existía en ese colegio y que normalmente se encontraba en la casa de los Ravenclaw y que, además, era una sangresucia. Suficientes motivos como para considerar esos pensamientos vergonzosos, si es que el gozara de vergüenza obviamente, pero de igual forma era…era…estaban mal.

-¿Y bien?-paró de golpe y miro fijamente la nuca de la chica como si quisiese leerle el pensamiento.

-¿Qué?-se giro mirándole altivamente.

-No te hagas la tonta, Granger ¿Qué es lo que averiguaste? Porque veo que te comiste más de la mitad de este sitio…

-Nada en realidad…solo una breve reseña sobre la poción, de todas formas no conseguí terminar de leer los libros que podrían tener algo acerca de ella, si tuviera un poco de ayuda…

-Ni lo sueñes…

-¿En que puede afectarte leer un poco?-elevó la voz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Te dije que no pensaba ayudarte y pienso cumplir mi palabra

-Pues yo no tendría ningún problema en buscar la solución pero ¿No se siente horrible ser un desvergonzado? Porque según veo planeas pasártela cómodo…

-De hecho se siente muy bien, Granger y si, tienes razón

-Pues yo no pienso hacer todo el trabajo para ti-lo señalaba con el dedo frenéticamente en un vago intento de hacerlo sentir culpable- Que te quede claro que no soy tu sirvienta

-Dirás elfo domestico y no te preocupes, no llegas a tanto…

-¡Cuidado con los que dices, Malfoy!

-No me amenaces, Granger-se acercó a ella dando un paso- Conozco cosas con las que tu ni siquiera has soñado

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy-levantó el rostro mirándole con odio, odio que sentía latiéndole en el pecho.

-No pretendo que lo tengas…no sería divertido si no

Ella rió con sorna mientras lo miraba aún con los brazos cruzados.

¿Divertido? Divertido sería correr hasta la torre de astronomía y lanzarse por ella, aunque claro teniendo segura la caída en una colchoneta o una esponja gigante porque no pensaba dimitir de todo solo por alejarse de Malfoy, pero no podía salir de ahí, acababa de recordarlo y se había visto llena de ganas por lanzarle un Kedavra a Malfoy.

-El sábado vendrás aquí una hora después del medio día, en lo que resta de la semana no tengo tiempo y de cualquier forma te convendrá…

-¿Qu-¿Qué?- bendita y alabada sea la verborrea que caracterizaba a la prefecta de Gryffindor Hermione Granger pero¡Ella tenía vida propia! No iba por ahí aceptando una cita- dada las condiciones no podía ser considerada una, pero, ya que- con tipo que claramente algún día sería su enemigo mortal, sin embargo no pudo replicar por que había algo tremendamente interesante dentro de lo que el chico había dicho…

-Espera. ¿Estás queriendo decirme que vas a ayudarme?- es que de pronto el mundo estaba de cabeza o le habían dado a ese chico una dosis fuerte de marihuana. No veía los ojos desorbitados. ¿Los golpes habrían creado algún tipo de trastorno psicológico?

-Sí-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿No que no pensabas hacerlo? Pensé que cumplirías tu palabra de hombre o algo así…-vaya idea con la que había salido.

-No tengo nada que hacer ese día y aunque no lo creas: no tengo ganas de quedarme así y pasar unas horas contigo no será tan desagradable siempre y cuando no me hablas o toques…

-No te preocupes, no tengo ganas de hablarte y mucho menos deseos de tocarte- "_me produce arcadas" _omitió. Estaba teniendo la charla menos violenta que cualquier otra-si hablamos de Malfoy y ella- que hubiese siquiera podido imaginar.

-De dientes para afuera…-se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por la que acababa de ingresar la bibliotecaria que los miraba con su cara de buitre y exasperación. Parecía no tener buen concepto de esos chicos.

Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en su rostro sin siquiera pensar en hacerlo.

-Claro que no…-quiso gritarle pero al ver a la mujer entrar decidió tan solo murmurarlo para recoger sus cosas de la mesa en la que horas atrás había estado desparramada, no pudo evitar que los vellos se le erizasen al pensar en el sábado-…el sábado…feo día que será…-susurró poniéndose la mochila al hombro.

* * *

Hola, regrese luego de unos días cansados y medio aburridos-para mí, ojala y para ustedes no- este ha sido probablemente el capítulo más largo que haya escrito en toda mi vida y que escriba dentro de unos días, en fin. Esto es más que nada el principio serio de todo, ya esta clara la trama-me espero- y comienza la acción, como me gusta llamarle. Disculpen si se les hace algo pesado pero es que no pude evitar escribirlo...!ah! y con respecto al último párrafo del capítulo anterior, se que no era necesario pero...ya saben esas ideas que nacen y se vuelven insoportables hasta que las plasmas xD. Bueno, cambiando de tema quiero darles las gracias a las/os que leen este fanfiction y a las que me dejaron sus reviews , muchísimas gracias _Jackie-RiverPlate, Booh, Edna.Black, Ellesmera Malfoy, Vaklat y Grecia_- una sola palabra: inpronunciable, mentira luego me pegas- **Gracias**, en serio.

Saludos

Mell. Russell


	4. Muévelo

**Disclaimer: **_Ni esto ni el otro, ni bla bla bla me pertenece. Solo la situación._

_Capitulo 4: Muévelo_

"_Hermione…"_

"'_Mione…"_

"_¡Hermione, despierta!"_

Sin abrir los ojos aún se vio impulsada por algo que acababa de saltarle en el pecho con fuerza trayéndola hacía adelante, despegó un parpado con pesadez y giro la cabeza hacia sus _queridas_ compañeras de habitación mientras lanzaba mil y un maldiciones silenciosas con paradero incierto.

"_Hermione_-la estaba llamando sin el pomposo apodo con el que la había bautizado-_Discúlpame ¿Ok? Pero no me parece nada justo de tu parte que cuando Vati y yo…_

De acuerdo…se perdió en medio de tanto palabreo ya que, a decir verdad, su cerebro seguía medio nublado entre tanto sueño y pocas horas de descanso. Si bien estaba con los ojos abiertos, ceño medio fruncido y parpadeando constantemente tratando de enfocar al par de locas que tenía en frente no lograba canalizar todas las ideas, solo podía pensar con fluidez sobre porque el agua es húmeda y el porque de los pimientos picantes…son picantes…y aunque trataba- la parte más pequeñita de ella- volver a la realidad, no podía...le estaba costando, _quería_ pero sabía que si lo hacía sus nervios estallarían y probablemente Ron se arrepentiría de estar enojado con ella por algo que obviamente había sido su culpa, _" ¿Ron¡¿Qué Hiciste?!"._

Ahora que lo recordaba, se pensaría dos veces eso de bajar temprano, seguro ellos estarían aún abajo. Con Harry no había problema pero… ¡vamos!, después de ver al chico en ese estado y relacionar todo con lo sucedido ese día no había podido dejar de preguntarlo conociendo el carácter irascible del pelirrojo. _"…lo único bueno de este día es que por lo menos pude verlo romperse la nariz al caer al suelo de cara…"_ Aún recordaba la cara de satisfacción del Weasley mientras le contaba a Harry, posiblemente por vigésimo cuarta vez en el día dado el interés que mostró, sobre la caída de su compañero de castigo y también recordaba haberse marchado después de gritarle a Ronald Weasley que era un idiota. Se había repetido- y lo seguía haciendo- que lo había hecho porque no le agradaba que se burlaran del mal ajeno, sea quien sea el que lo haya sufrido.

"_Que te den, Malfoy…"_

_-…y por eso, tendrás que contarnos todo lo sucedido con el chico que pasaste todo el miércoles porque nosotras no nos hemos tragado el cuento de Hagrid y Madame Pomfrey…_

Abrió los ojos con énfasis despejando toda nube de su cerebro anteriormente dormido, dejo de parpadear y bajo la cabeza unos milímetros para acentuar su postura pensativa, luego alzó el rostro con una expresión de incredulidad a la que las castañas cejas alzadas, acentuaban.

Ella no lo había deseado, se lo había _ordenado_, de alguna manera u otra había ordenado al chico que se fuera de narices contra el suelo frente a Ron, que le fracturasen una ceja rubia y que le dejasen magullado. Ella le había ordenado que le diesen como posiblemente nunca en su vida hubiesen hecho y no solo físicamente si no también hiriéndole el orgullo. Tendría que perdonarla o más bien, no tendría porque no pensaba contárselo… ¿Para qué? Lo había hecho inocentemente, no había sido su intención dejarlo en ese estado… ¿verdad?...

Tendría que analizarlo con detenimiento.

-¿Nos oíste?-insistió Paravati Patil mientras la miraba con los brazos cruzados al lado de Lavender Brown.

-Sí y chicas, les repito que no hay…-no se pregunten si las había escuchado porque era obvio que no lo había hecho, simplemente había supuesto de que le habían hablado, venían fastidiándola con eso desde el pasado jueves.

-¡No te vas hasta que nos cuentes todo como Merlín manda¡Ahhh!...y si metes a Hagrid…

_**---------------------------**_

Bajó las gradas que la llevaban hasta su sala común. Había echado unas cuantas miradas desde la puerta antes de bajar, no quería empezar la mañana del sábado mal aunque se estuviera obligando a omitir el porque de la importancia de _ese_ día.

-Hola, Hermione-dio un salto al escuchar la voz de su amigo antes de verlo, acababa de aparecer tras el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Hola, Harry-murmuró y se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para ver si alguien venía detrás.

-Ron se ha ido a castigo para las mazmorras…ya sabes, le toca darle asesorías a un chico de primero en Slytherin-respondió al ver los movimientos de su amiga- ¿Sabes que ya terminó el desayuno, verdad?-sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

-Si, lo sé, es solo que me tome mi tiempo…-decidió ignorar lo ocurrido en su habitación. Dejar de lado al pobre e ignorante Zacharias Smith y omitir todo lo referente a Slytherin.

-¿Hermione, te pasa algo?-preguntó el chico de las gafas luego de acomodárselas con el dedo central de la mano derecha.

-¿Qué podría pasarme, Harry?-respondió, mientras intentaba todo lo humanamente posible darle una sonrisa a su amigo.

- No lo sé, pero, últimamente casi ni nos hablas por andar leyendo libros para pociones y sin contar que pareces huir de todo el mundo cuando te dirigen la palabra…

-Ya sabes que estoy un poco nerviosa con lo de los éxtasis

-Pensé que ibas a hacer un horario para evitar precisamente eso

-¡Y lo he hecho!...es solo que…estoy nerviosa, eso es todo, si los incomode lo siento, no era mi intención-no toleraba que la criticasen encontrándose en esa situación, pero ninguno de sus amigos tenían la culpa y lo último que quería era dejar de hablarles por la culpa de alguien a quien en esos momentos ignoraba.

-No es que nos incomodes, Hermione, nunca lo harías-el chico se fue acercando hasta quedar cerca como para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a la castaña-Solo nos extraña, eso es todo…pero, cambiando de tema… ¿Vendrás hoy con nosotros a Hogsmeade?

Había olvidado ese pequeño gran detalle. Ginny había venido hablando de esa dichosa salida desde el lunes y ella tendría que faltar aunque prefiriese mil veces ir a Las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Bueno, eso…pues…-miró hacia el resto de la sala común, pasando sus ojos de un mueble a otro, no sabía que decir para tapar el hueco que cierto rubio platinado había generado- yo…tengo que…explicarle algunas cosas a…-sus ojos se posaron con celeridad sobre el chico que acaba de entrar a la sala común con aire despreocupado-… ¡a Colin!-soltó y el chico la miro con las cejas elevadas hasta el punto en el que nacían sus cabellos.

-¿A Colin?-repitió Harry mientras dejaba caer nuevamente sus gafas hasta cierta parte del puente nasal al posar sus ojos sobre chico rubio que aún traía su cámara al cuello y que los veía con cara de admiración y sorpresa.

-Si-Hermione casi flotó hasta el rubio chico y se colocó a su lado- ¿Verdad, Colin?-le dio un discreto codazo al notar que el chico comenzaba a negar con la cabeza y sonrió lo menos fingido que pudo al ver a Colin haciendo un_ sí _con su punzante dolor en las costillas.

-Bueno…-Harry arqueó una ceja-Entonces, nos vemos para la cena…

Hermione se alejó hacia la salida de la sala común llevando casia rastras a Colin Creevey que aún miraba desconcertadamente feliz a la castaña, pasó por el lado de Ginny que les miró atónita y tras atravesar el hueco del retrato cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras ahogaba en saliva las posibles palabras mal sonantes que podría soltar al escuchar a la pelirroja Weasley-valga la redundacia- gritar.

-¡Anda, Hermione! Que no sabía que te gustaran los menores-sonrió mientras le hacia un _adiós_ con la mano.

_**---------------------------**_

Luego de lograr su escape triunfal a costa de una parte de su dinero y una fotografía autografiada, decidió ir a recluirse a la poco concurrida- en esos tiempos- Sala de los Menesteres.

Suponía que encontraría algo de la paz recientemente perdida allí, perdida entre libros que la alejasen de la realidad y porque no una que otra cosa que extrañara de _su_ mundo. Lanzó un leve suspiro. No tenía ganas de pensar en la tarde, ni el medio día, ni en nada que fuera más allá de su futuro paradero. Tenía las ganas abrasadoras de pasarse allí encerrada toda la tarde, pero sabía que eso sería actuar tan cobardemente como _él_.

Debía admitir que los dos días anteriores los había pasado de maravilla, nadie le había ordenado nada-nadie generalmente solía hacerlo- nadie había preguntado por pociones desconocidas, nadie la había llenado de insultos y mucho menos lanzado miradas despectivas. Había sido ignorada como todo lo referente a su actual estado. Y si bien un diminuto punto de sentimiento, que ella ahogaba en horas de palabreos mentales, se formaba cada cuando cierto rubio del cual ahora no recordaba el nombre pasaba por enfrente, costado o detrás de ella y la tomaba como una de los cientos de armaduras que habían en el castillo.

Como si no existiera. Como si fuera una pared, muro, cuadro, piedra o pedazo de materia inexistente.

Bien, eso en su momento podía haber resultado esplendido pero ahora resultaba innecesario, ambos estaban metido en el mismo "barco" y él no se dignaba ni siquiera a pedirle cuando menos permiso si no más bien a pasar de ella caminando lo más lejos posible. Como si le repeliese. Como si le asqueara. Y eso la había enojado profundamente la noche del viernes que había utilizado a su almohada como pera de box.

Pasó una y otra y otra vez por el mismo corredor y una puerta se materializó frente a ella. Bufó en un intento de desentenderse de todo por lo menos un par de horas.

Ingresó al salón y se encontró con todo lo que había pensando. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro sin siquiera advertir una oscura y elegante presencia cercana.

Caminó hasta uno de los puffs que se encontraban en el salón, se acomodó en él y alargó la mano hasta una pequeña refrigeradora que había a unos metros, la abrió y cogió una coca-cola que le causó otra sonrisa ante el frió tacto. La baja temperatura ya comenzaba a notarse y ella no tomaría de una taza de chocolate caliente hasta que la misma realmente lo ameritase. Volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado y vio una pequeña radio en el suelo y varios de los cd's en los que ella había pensado antes de entrar a la sala. Sonrió una vez más y cogió el de Matchbox 20, abrió la caja dejando la bebida que destaparía con una floritura de varita a un lado, cogió el cd platinado y lo elevó dejándolo a centímetros de su rostro, escuchó un crujido y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Decidió ignorar el nerviosismo con el que su corazón latía y fijo su mirada de nuevo en el cd…pero ya no solo reflejaba su rostro, si no una figura decapitada, una figura con fragmentos de piel pálida asomándose por entre la bufanda verde botella.

Volteó y lo vio allí, de pie, dándole la espalda a la puerta de madera. Mirándola con una rubio-platinada ceja arqueada y los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó en un tono que divagaba entre el hastío y la molestia. _Ocultando_ todo.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-Nada, nada, Granger, YO pregunte primero y TÚ vas a responder, ahora… ¡Hazlo!

-Decidí darme un relajo-_"Idiota"_ omitió dándole la espalda de nuevo- ¿y tú?

-Quería pensar un poco en como poder aguantarte antes de ir a la biblioteca-sus labios tomaron la forma de una curva peligrosa.

Ignoró la respuesta y continuó su tarea de colocar el CD dentro de la radio. Hizo el movimiento de varita que logró hacer que la chapita roja saliese volando por los aires antes de estamparse contra el techo y caer al suelo con un _clap_. Dio un sonoro y prolongado sorbo logrando que el rubio se impacientara y enojara más de lo que ya estaba aunque ahora que lo pensaba no había estado de especial mal humor ese día, solo con verla ignorarlo como había hecho los días pasados lograba sulfurarlo hasta el punto de querer destriparla lenta y dolorosamente.

Llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas y media y fue entonces que la música comenzó a retumbar en sus oídos, la castaña parecía disfrutar cada palabra porque acompañaba cada sorbo de la extraña bebida con un movimiento de labios que seguramente sería la letra de la canción.

-¡Granger¿Quieres apagar esta porquería?-no obtuvo respuesta, aún así lanzase miradas cargadas de odio solo lograba verla agitar la melena mientras susurraba la canción.

-¡Oye, sangresucia¿Quie---_mierda-_pensó y sin darle más vueltas al asunto le metió una patada a la pobre e inocente radio que terminó volcándose en el suelo varios metros más allá entre chirridos y sonidos que Draco reconoció como lamentos. Sonrió.

¡¿Qu-QUÉ?!

Primero la torturaba y hacía sufrir, luego le ordenaba para después ignorarle y ahora arruinarle el corto momento de paz que había logrado al aislarse de todos y todo.

-¡OYE TÚ GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA… ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!-se elevó en menos de un segundo quedando de pie frente a él con los ojos hechos un par de rendijas almendradas cargadas de ira.

-No me insultes, Granger…fue tu culpa por no prestarme atención…-levantó el rostro orgullosamente con una mueca de satisfacción que solo logró avivar la llama con la que pronto se quemaría.

-¿Quéeeee? Me estas queriendo decir que arruinaste la radio solo porque no te respondí con insultos… ¡Por Merlín! Me contradigo si alguna vez pensé que tenías cerebro porque es un hecho que careces de toda masa gris...

-¿Quieres callarte, impura? Tus chillidos están logrando acabar con mis tímpanos

-Hoy día voy a acabar con algo más que tus tímpanos…-murmuró mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento gotas de sangre caerían al suelo.

-¿Así?-se acercó a ella con voz sugerente, apenas estaban separados por centímetros- Eso quiero verlo…

La gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Estaba tratando de intimidarla?

-¡Salta en un pie, da vueltas, baila, gira sobre ti mismo, mueve las caderas, has círculos con los brazos, da brincos, mueve los hombros y _muévelo_!-ni bien Hermione terminó de decir todo a una velocidad incomparable, las mandíbulas de Malfoy se tensaron de sobre manera y la miró con odio, con el más sincero odio que jamás sentiría por nadie, era única y especialmente para _ella_.

No pudo evitar comenzar a reír ante cada movimiento que el chico hacía, como saltaba graciosamente en un pie mientras daba vueltas y como al girar sobre si mismo hacía espirales con las manos y como movía las caderas al ritmo de los chillidos de la radio. Era impagable. Simplemente impagable. Nadie podría creerle si se atrevía- cosa que no haría- a contar lo que estaba presenciando. Era simplemente mejor que ver a Voldemort con los vestidos de su bisabuela Maureeen-que en paz descanse, la pobre usaba fajas y vestidos color vómito-Moría al verle así. Por su rostro corrían dos acuosos cristales que en algún momentos podría haber sido-o serían- de tristeza pero que en ese instante eran de hilaridad. Draco Malfoy era simplemente el mejor en lo que hacía, tendría que dedicarse a eso porque no había conocido a nadie que moviera los hombros al menear las caderas y el trasero como lo hacía él.

Cogió su coca-cola y entre risas y lágrimas salió del cuarto, dispuesta a tomarse una buena siesta, de tanta risa le habían entrado unas buenas ganas de dormir y al no tener tarea que hacer, pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez…esa poción la haría divertirse _un tiempo._

Cerró la puertas tras de sí y dio una última risotada al verle por el rabillo del ojo. Toda sonrosada, toda alegre, toda ella.

* * *

Hola! Acabo de terminar el capítulo a pesar de los gritos que me mandan para irme a dormir-cuestiones de horario- y eso que me he mandado una taza de café que poco ha servido y que no suelo consumir a estas horas xD, en fin...el café frío esta buenísimo- acepto todo tipo de muebles y verduras, menos brocolis, ewww- cambiando de tema, creo que coincidirán conmigo en pensar que el capítulo no esta del todo bien, no ha terminado de gustarme en algunas cosas, salvo cierta parte...-cof, cof- pero aún así espero sus comentarios, críticas, lo que sea. Bienvenida _Lucy C. Evans y gracias de nuevo a las que leen esto, a todas._

Y sí _Edna Black_, probablemente yo y algunas más tampoco podamos contenernos. Espero que responda bien tu pedido _Jackie-RiverPlate_ y _Vaklat_, gracias . Deben haber notado que ciertas cosas han cambiado, no he incluído la muerte de Dumbledore ni tampoco la entrada de Horace Slughorn, se está llevando un periodo de semi-paz, porseaca...


	5. Siempre es poco tiempo

**Disclaimer: **_Ni esto, ni el otro, ni aquello dentro de Harry Potter me pertenece, si no a J.K.R_

_

* * *

_

_Capitulo 5: Siempre es poco tiempo_

Se sobaba un ojo perezosamente con el puño derecho. Caminaba por una desierta sala común. Hace apenas unos minutos se había despertado de su "pequeña"-entiéndase desde las 12:00 PM hasta las 4:00 PM- siesta, es que realmente la necesitaba…aún recordaba ese movimien…-agitó la cabeza mientras trastabillaba un poco por el reciente ataque de risa- sería mejor olvidarlo, por su salud física y mental, eso había sido demasiado. Se limpió una lágrima aguantando la risa.

_Grrrrrrrr_

Miró alarmada, bajando la cabeza a su vientre¿Acaso ese había sido su estomago¿Tendría un colacuerno húngaro viviendo allí dentro? Por que siendo franca consigo misma, el ruido casi había causado que los cuadros y adornos de la calida y hermosa sala común de Gryffindor se remecieran en sus sitios. Sonrió. No había ingerido nada más allá de saliva y una coca-cola helada. Era obvio que estuviese hambrienta pero sus amigos probablemente aún no regresarían de Hogsmeade en unas cuantas horas y lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era esperarlos para la cena.

Suspiro larga y sonoramente.

Retomó su camino esta vez con un paradero incierto.

No tenía ganas de volver al deshabitado dormitorio y tampoco le entusiasmaba demasiado quedarse en la sala común. Pero, por otro lado, los jardines se veían tentadores y el libro que llevaba en su mano izquierda, muy pegado al cuerpo, parecía estar de acuerdo con ella en salir, sentarse en algún lugar cómodo y fresco, para leer un poco. Elevó el libro hasta que este quedó frente a sus ojos. Leyó el título y sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa. Aquel viejo y amarillento conjunto de hojas de papel había sido un obsequio por parte de su madre, hace exactamente seis navidades. Siempre supo que era importante aunque desconocía el motivo por el cual su madre siempre le pedía que le dejara leer un pasaje, allí, en la sala de su casa, cada año, junto a una taza de chocolate caliente. No era para ser exactos extenso y mucho menos muy complicado, lo había leído ya varias veces pero, cuando llegaba a la página final, no podía evitar que las ganas de leerlo nuevamente se apoderaran de ella y las obedecía fielmente siempre que podía.

Dio un paso atravesando las puertas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció un poco el ceño. Había olvidado la bufanda dentro y ya comenzaba a hacer frío. Se encogió de hombros. El clima no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, es más le encantaba el ambiente y agradecía a Dios-si es que había uno- que el día le hubiera agradecido de tal forma. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo exacto recordó que aquél sábado no había entrenamiento de quidditch para ninguna casa y casi corrió al campo.

_**------------------------**_

Se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando la escoba a un lado. Se saco la túnica y la arrojó por un lado. Miró hacia donde había caído y lanzó la parte de arriba de su vestimenta de igual forma. Notó parte de la figura de una escoba ¿Quién habría sido el tarado que la dejó allí? Volvió el rostro hasta el frente y cogió una toalla totalmente blanca de la banca, la colocó sobre su hombro y se dispuso a entrar a las duchas.

Hacía ya varias horas que había salido de la Sala de los Menesteres. Apenas salió una onda expansiva de mal humor chocó contra él contagiándolo, no pudo evitar bajar a las mazmorras para coger su escoba y tirarse más de dos horas dando vueltas en el aire, cayendo en picada para luego retomar el vuelo, amenzando con que los átomos de su cuerpo se separasen a causa de viajar a más allá, mucho más allá, de la velocidad de la luz. ¡Como si eso le importase!

Todo era culpa de _ella_.

Todo, desde que le dolieran el cuello y la quijada por lo tenso que se encontraba, hasta que su orgullo lastimado sangrase a chorros. Derramando pureza de la que ella carecía y que envidiaba…y que deseaba.

Desde el instante en el que Draco Malfoy, príncipe, dios, amo y señor de Slytherin- bueno, tal vez no del todo pero sí famoso, alabado y venerado- pisó tierra tras dar una demostración inagotable de su excelencia como jugador, juró y perjuró que Hermione Jane Granger terminaría loca, esquizofrénica o en estado catatónico gracias a su venganza-si no lo hacía ella, lo haría él.

_**------------------------**_

Llegó hasta el palco en el que deseaba sentarse a leer y sonrió satisfecha.

Como había supuesto no había ni un alma en el campo- o eso le parecía- y era perfecto para empezar con su lectura hasta que oscureciese lo suficiente como para que le fuera dificultoso leer.

Volvió su vista al frente admirando el campo, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas a causa del frío y sus manos se frotaban inconcientemente la una contra la otra apegando el libro a su pecho. Sabía que ese momento podría estarlo aprovechando para encontrar algo medianamente interesante que los ayudase con la poción, pero luego del acalorado y bien librado encuentro que había tenido con el Slytherin no había ni siquiera pensado en asistir a la hora pactada a la biblioteca. Sabía que él tampoco lo haría.

-¿Estará enojado?-bajo la mirada hasta sus zapatos que de pronto resultaban muy interesantes, esa costura no la había notado hace tres días. Rió irónicamente- _¿Me importa si está enojado o no? Por favor, Hermione…-_pensó mientras agitaba la cabeza levemente y terminaba por decidirse a tomar asiento.

-¿Leyendo de nuevo, Granger¿No sería mejor que estuvieras en un rincón de la biblioteca? Podrías lastimarte...

Sin levantar aún la vista del libro reconoció esa voz, esa presencia, ese _malestar _que sentía al tenerlo cerca, posó sus ojos en él, que estaba parado frente a ella con una escoba sujetada en cada mano, una de un color más oscuro que la otra, posiblemente más cara. Su comentario no sonó como ella hubiese esperado y su cara daba a entender que había superado las fronteras del enojo. Las mandíbulas marcadamente tensas, las cejas rubias fruncidas y los labios pálidos arrugados.

-No fastidies, Malfoy-miro a otro lado y luego regreso el rostro para encarar al chico- aunque sabes, creo que tengo ganas de volver a verte bailar…podría soportarlo ¿Qué quieres esta vez¿Merengue? O tal vez ¿Salsa?...sabes, si sigues así…-sonrió burlonamente- ¡Podría llevarte a un circo¡El magnífico hurón mortífago musical! Me harías millonaria ¿no crees?

¡Por Merlín!

Estaba tratando, juraba que trataba, pero ella estaba pidiendo que la asfixiara, estrujara, destripara, pateara y torturara a gritos. Él era humano, muy grande, muy deseado, pero humano al fin y al cabo. Quería disfrutar magníficamente el momento de su venganza, pero ya no podía más…no más…

Tensó aún más las mandíbulas-si cabe- y un brillo peligroso se abrió paso por entre el hielo de sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta el quidditch, Granger?-preguntó sin un tono específico de voz.

-¿Quidditch?... ¿Porqué me preguntas eso?-arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Yo creo que la poción debe estarte creando estragos cerebrales…más de con los que naciste, claro…

-Responde

Apenas escuchó de nuevo su voz, esta vez claramente ordenándole algo, sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espalda y su lengua se movió formando palabras con ayuda de las cuerdas vocales sin siquiera consultarlo con su cerebro.

-No-respondió con voz ajena.

Sonrió o por lo menos intentó hacerlo porque fue algo bastante distante, incluso, a la mueca habitual que hacía.

Sabía que Granger no solo no practicaba si no que prácticamente le tenía aversión al quidditch, solo asistía a los partidos para animar a Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, y a Weasley ,el guardián. Esa reciente idea parecía verdaderamente tentativa.

-Toma-le tendió la escoba que traía sujeta a la mano izquierda e inconscientemente la castaña la tomó.

-¿Q-Que…¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo¿Quién te crees que soy¿Viktor Krum?-comentó ironizando mientras le volvía a tender la escoba. Ella consideraba y siempre consideraría a aquel búlgaro el mejor jugador de quidditch

-No-gruñó. Bulgaria no le agradaba y el equipo nacional de dicho país mucho menos-Haz el Amago de Wronski-soltó mientras trataba de imitar la actual pose la chica.

-¿QUÉ?-de acuerdo, esto solo era parte de un sueño que fue mutando a una horribe pesadilla. Imposible. Simplemente Malfoy no podía estar ordenándole que se estampara contra el piso con una escoba, bueno…en realidad no sería raro en él pero¿Porqué diablos habría cambiado?-Insensato-murmuró solo para ella- No estas hablando en serio ¿no?...Porque si lo haces es completamente…

-¿Tengo cara de estar de broma, Granger?-sonrió de costado de una forma que Hermione consideró frustrante.

-¡Estás demente, idiota! No, definitivamente no…-él acentuó más la sonrisa y ella bufó-…me tardaré lo que yo quiera….

-Ahora-siseó

Se irguió sin poder evitarlo y asió bien el mango de madera que traía entre las manos, sin que la idea se presentase con claridad en su cerebro, levantó una pierna y la pasó por sobre la escoba, la cogió fuertemente y pateó el suelo con fuerza.

_**------------------------**_

El viento le golpeaba violentamente el rostro y sentía un pitido ensordecedor que no la dejaba ni respirar con calma aunque ahora que lo pensaba nada que estuviese relacionado con una escoba y altura traía consigo calma. Estaba dando un par de vueltas en el aire y antes de que comenzase a chillar como una desquiciada ya estaba a punto de estrellarse como una roca contra el piso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que si iba a desnucarse fuera lo más rápido posible y tomando serias cartas en el asunto de no dejar en paz a Draco Malfoy una vez que se aloje como fantasma en su habitación. Le jalaría los pies todas las noches, todas. Porque estaba segura de que no iba a sobrevivir…

-¡PAR-- -No entendía porque lo hacía pero las palabras habían inundado su boca haciendo que el órgano que bombeaba la sangre le lastimara el pecho llevándolo al borde de la desesperación-…ra…-terminó con voz estrangulada.

No quería saberlo.

Suficiente hubiese sido recordar que le había dicho que **hiciera** el Amago de Wronski y no que lo **intentara** con las habilidades que ella tenía en quidditch.

Ahora, estaba aún peor, se había degradado aún más y su pulso, respiración y algo revolviéndose con fuerza en su estomago lo constataba. Lo constataba mientras veía a una criatura volar montada en una escoba, con el cabello castaño detrás de ella como si tratase una capa, con las mejillas perfectamente sonrosadas y con los ojos cerrados, brindándole el aire inocente que en cada una de sus sonrisas él había visto, aunque ahora más que ver se había quedado pasmado y quería permanecer así eternamente, aunque, algo dentro de él le decía que siempre había sido así. _Desde siempre._

…

No le dolía nada ¿Así se sentía morir desnucada? Debía admitir que era una sensación placentera, sentía un airecito ahora más débil golpeándole con sutileza el rostro, sentía su pecho y sus pulmones inflándose con violencia además de tener las piernas libres y sueltas, las manos firmemente sujetados a un palo y el cabello ondeándose elegantemente en el aire. Abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar reír.

Siempre le había tenido aversión y porque no hasta miedo a aquello de volar sobre una escoba, aparte de que el deporte ese no era precisamente muy interesante para ella, pero…aquello de volar era simplemente: increíble. Podría quedarse así toda la vida, sobre el aire, en las nubes…ahora entendía a Harry, claro que lo hacía.

Giró el rostro 180º y vio una figura alargada a lo lejos. Una figura que movía las manos desesperadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?...Un momento¿Él no estaba en el campo¿Y ella no estaba allí también? Miró hacia abajo no sin antes tragar sonoramente el contenido de lo que sería medio litro de saliva y casi se chorrea de la escoba.

El Lago. En pleno oscurecer. Sobre una escoba. Y no olvidemos con acrofobia.

-¡MALFOY!

Corría, corría como un estúpido porque sabía que además de lo gratificante que sería ver la cara de horror de Granger-aún la recordaba mientras hacía la maroma- la chica podía desmayarse, en pleno lago y no olvidemos el factor Calamar Gigante que en realidad no volvería el nado de la sangre-sucia mucho más elegante. Recordó que traía su escoba en la mano y se lanzó una patada mental para luego pasar una pierna sobre esta y abrir vuelo hacia Hermione.

¡MALFOY!

No sabía si la Gryffindor era o se hacía la tonta cuando menos le convenía porque eso de estar dando vueltas para prepararse a hacer el Amago de Wronski no era conveniente en ese instante.

-¡Imbésil¡Esta me las pagas, Malfoy!¡Me las pagas pero antes bájame!-gritó cuando vio al chico casi enfrente de ella subido en su escoba.

Encima lo amenazaba. Esa chica estaba potencialmente loca. Nadie lo trataba así, nadie lo gritaba y mucho menos lo insultaba y quien se atrevía terminaba guillotinado o cuando menos con un trauma psicológico severo.

-¡Cállate, Granger!-la chica obedeció cerrando la boca el acto: comenzaban a gustarle los efectos de la poción-Ahora, baja…-señaló levemente con un dedo hacia abajo y sin tener tiempo para entenderlo Hermione ya estaba estampándose contra el lago. Otra patada mental para Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos que hasta segundos antes traía abiertos como platos, cerró la boca con fuerza reteniendo el oxígeno dentro y comenzó a plantearse dejar la escoba, era lo suficientemente pesada como para que no le permitiese nadar…un momento, ella no sabía nadar…no sabía y nunca le había interesado aprender. Abrió la boca sin poder retener mucho más el aire y comenzó a luchar con piernas y brazos para salir a la superficie, sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando sintió una gran fuerza atrayéndola hacia el fondo, volteó y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de comenzar a tragar agua para ver un tentáculo gigante jalando del mango de la escoba. Cerró los ojos al percibir la oscuridad del ambiente y antes de perder el conocimiento al completo sintió algo maravillosamente caliente jalándola por la muñeca, soltó la escoba en un último suspiro de conciencia y se entregó por completo.

_**------------------------**_

_"…pierta…"_

_"…erda, Granger despierta…"_

Sentía un cálido aliento a menta cosquilleándole la nariz. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio una figura desdibujada, una figura de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises con un brillo extraño, brillo que conforme aclaraba la vista la cegaba. Respiró y el aroma a menta le invadió por completo, su yo interno comenzó a darse contra las paredes mentales al sentir el calor aglomerándose en sus ya de por sí sonrosadas mejillas, percibido como gotas de agua caían a su frente conforme el rostro que había tenido a unos cuantos centímetro de distancia se alejaba y cuando comenzó a toser torpe e inconcientemente él ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para dejar de mirarlo como babosa. Rogo porque él no se hubiese visto reflejado en sus ojos almendrados.

Ya estaba planeando como suicidarse, porque eso es lo que iba a hacer. Tras colocar una oreja sobre el pecho de la castaña para sentir los leves latidos de su corazón y comenzar a hacer presión sobre el vientre para hacerle expulsar el agua algo le había poseído atrayéndolo hacia su rostro y donde empezaba el cuello de la inconciente chica, a pesar de haberse encontrado inmersa en ese sucio y mugriento lago no había perdido su calidad el aroma que esta desprendía…a caramelo, a un insoportable caramelo. Agitó la cabeza, fingiendo, por el agua.

-Estás loca¿Qué rayos pensabas al lanzarte de esa forma al lago?-dijo con un tono de voz bastante similar al que solía utilizar.

-Tú fuiste el que me ordenaste bajar-recupero el aliento- ¡Por tú culpa estoy así grandísimo descerebrado!

-A mi no faltes el respeto, Granger...ya viste de lo que soy capaz…

-¡Muérdete la lengua!

El chico obedeció sin pensarlo y soltó un quejido al que la chica respondió destornillándose de la risa.

-Edsto nio sde quedda adsí…-advirtió lanzándole miradas asesinas.

-Si, por supuesto… ¡Claro que no se queda así me debes una y una grande!

-Te la puedo pagar en módicas cuotas de un knut anual… ¿Qué piensas?-agregó fingiéndose el divertido mientras examinaba u lengua sacándola un poco.

La castaña solo rió un poco más fuerte y él no pudo evitar sonreír para acompañarla. Ella se puso de pie y él también. Malfoy podía resultar gracioso pero solo en el momento en el que estuviese con las ropas pegadas al cuerpo y las pestañas húmedas cubriéndole casi la mitad del rostro al parpadear. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo que en realidad no estaba del todo lejos, ella exprimiendo la ropa a su paso y él con la escoba mojada en una mano. En silencio. En un primer cómodo silencio porque aunque ambos tuviesen mucho que gritar y soltar algo se los impedía, un par de aromas que aún ocupaban gran parte de su sentido olfativo, un par de aromas que los cegaron y que no los dejaban pensar. En un silencio que era mil veces preferible a gritos e insultos, aunque claro ninguno de los dos lo aceptaría…talvez…

-_Nunca_-pensó Hermione.

* * *

Hola! Gracias por los reviews chicas y bienvenida seas _ilblack_!Bueno luego de unos días algo ajetreados con esto de inicio de clases, salones y examenes tengo la cabeza fuera de lugar y se me complico hasta ayer en la noche seguir escribiendo considerando que tengo un hermano mayor "muy ocupado", entiendase leer mangas via PC...xD, en fin yo también lo hago. He aquí la nada satisfactoria- dice- venganza de Malfoy, el pobre termino lanzandose patadas mentales y Hermione descubrió lo bien que se siente volar aunque creo que luego de su experiencia en el lago no lo volverá a intentar. Creo que en comenzar a sentir presiones convertidas a olores inolvidables hay una oportunidad...considerando otras cosas además...pero buehhh xP

Gracias otra vez y Saludos


	6. Sinceridad

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a J.K.R salvo la situación.

_Capitulo 6: Sinceridad_

Caminaba sin importarle que sus compañeros la mirasen como si fuera una prófuga del centro psiquiátrico de San Mungo.

Subió las escaleras sin siquiera notar las miradas de interrogación y el flash de la cámara de Colin Creevey, una vez hubo comprobado que no había nadie en la habitación que ocupaba se arrojó sobre el baúl y lanzó unas cuantas piezas de ropa limpia y seca sobre la cama para luego desvestirse y colocarse lo recientemente sacado. Lo hacía todo muy rápido y mantenía sus pensamientos vagando entre la cena y la nada, no quería pensar, no quería razonar.

Se plantó frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Se sentía como una tonta por estar tan nerviosa. No había motivos para los cuales estarlo "_De acuerdo, Hermione, se honesta contigo misma"_-pensó- Bueno, más allá de la honorable experiencia de hacer el asombroso y bien reconocido Amago de Wronski, volar por los aires como loca y tomar un rico chapuzón junto con el calamar gigante que no deseaba repetir jamás. Jamás. Había algo más. Ella lo sabía pero por algún motivo ni en su mente se sentía segura para admitir tal cosa. ¿Qué le había gustado la cercanía de Draco Malfoy? Cualquiera moriría o se partiría de la risa si es que escuchara eso, pero ella no se sentía tan valiente en esos instantes para hacerlo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Debía negarlo, estaba más que claro que debía negar que el aliento suave y a la vez embriagador del joven siguiera nublándole los sentidos y también debía negar el que su corazón no hubiera perdido el ritmo acelerado si no más bien retumbado con más violencia en su pecho provocándole desfallecer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. También tendría que negar que había sentido un fuerte ardor en la boca del estomago cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó que tenía la respingona nariz a menos centímetros de los que recordaba en su vida. Era perturbador el tener todo eso rondándole la cabeza a cada segundo, no dejándola en paz, no permitiéndole dar un respingo en el que él no estuviera presente.

Eso había querido evitar pero no parecía poder hacerlo mucho más.

Estaba confundida, vale, lo reconocía-y eso era un gran paso- pero en realidad nada había cambiado ¿verdad?, si bien habían tenido un cordial silencio hasta el hall en el que ambos se despidieron con un _"adios"_ "_si, hasta luego_" aún recordaba las acaloradas discusiones del día y el pequeño presente que le otorgo el rubio haciéndole montar una escoba, claro que no descartaba las incontables situaciones en el pasado pero por algún motivo que desconocía se presentaban en su mente difusas…lejanas…ausentes…

-Hola, Hermione-una suave y dulce voz la despertó del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Ah-dio un salto y vio a su lado a una pálida chica de ojos saltones con una rubia y algo desordenada cabellera. Con el collar de corchos, con los pendientes de rábanos. Sonrió- Hola, Luna…

-¿Buscabas algún knipilly?-preguntó con expresión ausente como solía hacerlo todo, pero Hermione percibió que la rubia Ravenclaw hablaba muy en serio- Porque a ellos les encanta roer la madera de muebles u objetos viejos, ahí también depositan sus huevecillos y pasan la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque también salen de caza, les gusta asustar a la gente con el polvillo que…-la rubia empujó un poco la puerta haciendo que Hermione diera un nuevo salto, se había quedado sumergida en la información sobre aquel knipilly…Luna si que podía distraerla de una manera tan agradable.

-Gracias, Luna-murmuró y la rubia solo le miró para luego sonreírle de forma risueña.

-Por nada y salúdale-respondió y se adentró en el Gran Comedor con paradero seguro en la mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Salúdale? A quien se refería… ¿Harry¿Ron?... ¿Ginny?, parpadeó unos segundos y decidió dar el encargo a los tres, porque era para alguno de ellos.

Respiró hondo y se estuvo dando golpes mentales cuando se pilló lanzando miradas mal disimuladas a la mesa de Slytherin, sin embargo se distrajo de la tarea para cuando empezó a caminar hacia su mesa sintiendo ¿desazón? No había visto la rubia cabellera del Slytherin en toda la mesa. No había ido a cenar y una idea de porqué pasó por su cabeza. Pronto en sus mejillas comenzó a aglomerarse la sangre al percibir el silencio en el que se había sumido el comedor al verla entrar, sin contar que todos la miraban de una forma bastante descarada.

-Hola, chicos-saludo sentándose al lado derecho de Harry, Ginny le sonrió.

-Hola, Hermione-respondieron los dos al unísono. Ella los percibía algo extraños.

La pelirroja miraba con una extraña sonrisa a la castaña, era una mezcla de picardía y preocupación, Harry parecía bastante concentrado en su plato, Ron había fruncido el ceño y gruñido al verla sentarse frente a él y Lavender sonreía radiante junto al pelirrojo y Parvati al otro lado.

-¿Cómo está todo?-preguntó tratando de ignorar los murmullos y las miradas punzantes que la atacaban por todos lados.

-Bien-respondió el moreno mientras le sonreía, parecía algo ¿nervioso?

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella de nuevo.

-Bueno, eso…-la pelirroja no pudo continuar pues la chillona voz de Lavender irrumpió con una gran y perturbadora sonrisa, mostrando todos los dientes.

-¿Cómo esta todo con Zacharias, Hermione?

-¿Con Smith?-repitió ella arqueando una ceja.

-Vamos, Mione, no es necesario que lo llames así frente a nosotros…

Hermione entrecerró los ojos como clavando mil puñales en el frágil cuerpo de su compañera de habitación y la idea de el porque de la pregunta se presentó con violencia en su mente. Recordaba la mentira de la mañana. Había incluido a Zacharias Smith porque fue el único nombre que recordaba tras las clases y porque le pareció el chico con menos probabilidades de acercársele considerando su hostilidad en el E.D. Entrecerró aún más los ojos volviéndolos dos rendijas brillantes de color miel almendrada y Lavender se removió junto a Ron que volvió a gruñir.

Volteó el rostro y parte del cuerpo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio a la mayoría de chicos y chicas mirándoles atentamente, sin pestañar. A una Hannah Abbot mirándole con odio antes de esquivarla y a un Zacharias Smith sonriéndole de una manera bastante sugestiva mientras le guiñaba un ojo y vocalizaba algunas palabras que Hermione no logró descifrar pues se volteó hacia su plato tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley imitando el habito de Ronald de sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

-¿Hermione, estás bien?-preguntó de una manera bastante descuidada Harry mientras se arreglaba algo las gafas.

La castaña asintió e inmediatamente se levantó de la mesa con expresión contrariada.

La pregunta de los diecisiete mil billones¿Cómo pudo confiar tal mentira al par de cotillas más grande de todo Hogwarts, el mundo mágico y posiblemente del muggle también?

Sin duda ese fue el lapsus brutus que la dejaría marcada para toda la vida. Sus cinco segundos de brillantes no parecían haber funcionado en lo absoluto porque tratar de zafarse de ellas mintiendo de tal forma y con tal calibre solo sería su perdición y su más grande horror-bueno, el 2do más grande-No era necesario acudir a una clase forzada con Trelawney para "suponer" que ese par anduviera comentado todo con nuevas y mejoradas versiones a cada Hufflepuff y porque no Slytherin que viera.

Abrió de una patada la puerta del gran comedor que volvió a sumirse en un silencio incomodo a excepción de los llamados de la menor de los Weasley que Hermione ignoraba olímpicamente. Las miradas se centraron en la mesa de Gryffindor a continuación y solo tres rubios vieron el último mechón castaño esfumándose tras la puerta: Una risueña rubia que parecía mirar apenada la escena, una serpiente rubio-albina que llegaba al comedor con su paso elegante y una mueca que tras ver a Granger él nunca definiría como de _preocupación_ y _malestar_ y un embobado rubio perteneciente a la casa de la leal Helga Hufflepuff.

Levantó inconcientemente la voz ante el cuadro de la dama Gorda que la miró con rudeza y subió las escaleras como hace unos minutos lo había hecho, solo que esta vez ni tenía una sonrisa escondida en el rostro ni mucho menos había alguien que la observara enfurecer y tensar los músculos a cada paso. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio la cerró de un portazo violento y se arrojó sobre la cama, tratando de asfixiarse con la almohada en un intento de esconderse.

-Cruciatus…

Sonaba bien, una pequeña dosis nocturna no encresparía más de la mitad de los cabellos de su adorada y para nada bocaza Lavender Brown, además tal vez así y perdía su afán de lapa. Sonrió con malicia. Incluso podía pensar en algo más sanguinario…haría una pequeña tregua con la pava de Parkinson. No, ni pensarlo. Eso estaba descartado por las múltiples razones que acudían su cabeza sin necesidad de pensar mucho y el complejo de superioridad que se albergaba en algún remoto espacio de su cerebro de troll conmocionado.

Bufó y se maldijo cuando los ojos comenzaron a picarle junto con la nariz y el pecho a hinchársele para luego concluir en un gran y húmedo…

_AAAAAACHOOOOOO_

Genial. Su pequeño chapuzón en el lago estaba trayendo cola consigo y eso no era algo ciertamente tentador, no tenía ánimos, ganas y mucho menos nervios que destruir lidiando con una gripa, fiebre, tos y clases perdidas a la vez que debía quemarse las pestañas en la biblioteca para salvarse del castigo divino que se le había sido impuesto_. De las malas experiencias se aprende_…-pensó-Aquello más que una mala experiencia parecía su perdición. Aquel tipo llevaba al demonio dentro si no es que algo más….

-Ew-giró el rostro con ambas manos cubriendo su nariz y vio a una pelirroja mirándola con una cara de asco incomparable-¡_Accio _pañuelo!-agitó la varita que acababa de sacar del bolsillo de su túnica y le tendió una blanca tela mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama.

-Lo siento-su voz sonaba graciosamente distorsionada mientras se limpiaba.

-Hermione, creo que te debo una disculpa-la castaña arqueó una ceja y ella agrego-No debí haber permitido que Lavender pregonara lo de Zacharias y tú…

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes-trago saliva mientras dejaba el pañuelo sobre su mesita de noche-Discúlpame a mí por no habértelo comentado…pero es que en ese momento necesitaba decirlo y…-suspiró tras poner su mejor cara de inocencia y sonrisa de culpabilidad.

-No, Hermione, para nada…-sonrió la pelirroja- pero cuéntame es cierto que te pasaste entre la biblioteca y la enfermería todo el día por verlo tras el accidente con su escoba…

-No…es decir, no es como ellas lo dijeron…tuve otras cosas que hacer y bueno Hagrid me pidió su ayuda para con Madame Pomfrey y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Sm…Zacharias estaba en la enfermería…-respondió ella con expresión cansada.

La pelirroja asintió y sonrió pícaramente, Hermione creyó oír algo de "buen chico" o "depravado" pero en realidad su atención estaba puesta sobre otra idea, más concretamente sobre su mentira, la profundidad que iba adquiriendo arrastraba consigo no solo a sus unicelulares compañeras si no también a Hogwarts y una gran amiga como era Ginevra Weasley y a la vez a sus mejores amigos con los que ya de ante mano tendría que hablar. ¿Quién la había mandado a exigir hacer una ronda sola¿Por qué Ron no la pudo acompañar? No. Mala idea. Si él hubiese ido con ella posiblemente sería él el que tuviera el mismo problema que ella, ahora, tenía con Malfoy. ¿Es que no podía limitarse ese chico a actuar como un alumno normal sin tendencias terroristas? Hasta ahora todo lo que los involucraba no era para nada positivo, salvo tal vez el hecho de que la hubiera salvado… ¿Salvado¿Por qué lo hizo¿Por qué¿No era su más grande sueño infantil y adolescente verla muerta?...y además aún no podía quitar su cercanía de su cabeza…

-…por lo menos no le llevas media cabeza oi…oye… ¿'Mione?-chasqueó lo dedos frente a los ojos de la Gryffindor- ¿Me oyes?

-S-si…claro-agitó la cabeza y luego asintió.

-¿Sabes que te conozco bien, verdad?

-Si…-la miro dibujando una mueca de confusión en su rostro.

-¿Y también sabes que a mí no me engañas, cierto?

-Ginny, no me pasa nada, de verdad, estoy en perfectas condiciones…solo estoy un poco distraída…eso es todo…

Ginny la miró con expresión seria que poco a poco se fue relajando hasta volverse una pequeña sonrisa. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Cuando estés preparada, cuéntamelo ¿si?- castaña automáticamente asintió tratando de evitar a toda costa soltar eso que se moría en su boca por intentar ser contado, que se moría por la mínima esperanza de recibir una ayuda o por lo menos unas palabras comprensivas-Buenas Noches

Cuando vio la puerta cerrarse se volvió a lanzar contra la almohada. Se sentía impotente por varias cosas y la principal era el silencio que tenía que mantener. Ella nunca había sido una persona potencialmente parlanchina pero sabía cuando las palabras afloraban en la garganta y morían en la boca por cargas mentales de negatividad y ella sufría ese proceso ahora. Mantener el silencio era necesario por razones diversas y la que destacaba de todas era que estaba envuelta en una situación bastante, fuera de lo común, con un chico que muy aparte de ser un Slytherin-motivo por el cual debería limitarse a considerarlo ser vivo, materia existente mas poco interesante- era el chico que le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos durante seis largos años, desde el primer día, y que venía con paquete completo de insultos, menosprecios, bromas pesadas y hasta conflictos bélicos entre sí…tenía varias cosas en las que pensar desde ya y que probablemente no la dejarían ni tener una noche tranquila.

Se zafó de las ropas, se colocó el pijama y escurrió por entre los cobertores y sabanas para sumirse en un estado de calma al que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar y el que se volvería desde ese día en el único momento de calma y piedad hacia ella, su psiquis y su pobre cuerpo.

_AAAAACHOOOO_

_AAAAACHOOOO_

Ingresó al aula de Historia de la Magia con Harry al lado, Ron ya hablaba más que otro tipo de sonido relacionado con los perros sin embargo de vez en cuando, algunas veces al día, le lanzaba indirectas sobre su romance con Zacharias y ya que la noticia se había puesto tan " de moda" en el colegio ella había decidido ignorarlo en dichas situaciones- aunque claro ya se habían gritado antes en los jardines- y pedirle a Harry que la acompañase a algunas clases, el morocho no se había opuesto para nada y además también lo consideraba bueno pues Hermione se pasaba cada vez más horas en la sala común sumida en algún ejemplar de la biblioteca, aunque claro ahora por lo menos conversaba más con ellos.

Se sentó junto con Harry en una de las carpetas del medio, tras ellos se sentaban Dean, Seamus y Ron mientras que al lado, Malfoy, Pansy y Zabinni. Sacó sus apuntes y luego el potecito con tinta que abrió con zumo cuidado y una pluma. Se froto los ojos tratando de despejarse y propuso concentrarse al máximo en esa clase, cosa que como era obvio no lograba ya transcurrida la segunda mitad del tiempo determinado para dicha clase.

Pensaba en varias cosas, desde las tareas que debía hacer ese día, el libro inútil que debía devolver a la biblioteca y el permiso que debía conseguir para la Sección Prohibida hasta la traumante semana que había vivido hasta ayer: No solo había tenido que preparar y aplicar una loción mágica exfoliante al bien cuidado rostro de Parvati y al suyo propio-debía admitir que tenían ciertas cualidades…- si no que también se había visto sometida a aceptar que botaría más de la mitad de la ropa de su closet porque a ninguna de sus compañeras de habitación le agradaba-se estaba tomando su tiempo para cumplir esa especialmente, gracias a Merlín no habían dado fecha- además había tenido que ir brincando como pastorcita por todo el hall por una tontería que había dicho Ginny y había metido la mano izquierda en excremento de hipogrifo gracias a una tontería que todavía no perdonaba a Seamus.

Suspiró tras pensar que aún podía sentir el olor.

Lo bueno es que su compañero de sufrimientos y desgracias había mantenido su bocota cerrada y no había escuchado de él salvo en algunas clases que en ese determinado momento no recordaba. No había oído ni un Granger o sangresucia de su boca, pero aunque le agradara su repentino y nada menospreciado silencio unas punzadas en el pecho no la dejaban tranquila cada tarde a solas, cada noche y cada mañana en la el rubio pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez solo se estaba estresando mucho con el tema por ese este sábado lo dedicaría nuevamente-esperaba que con positivos resultados, a ella.

Sin darse cuenta ni siquiera ya estaba caminando con el morral a un hombro para cuando sintió un brusco empujón que casi la tumba al piso al no ser que Zacharias Smith la sujetara. Levantó la cabeza y tras ver una minúscula parte de esos ojos de hielo que ella sabía a quien pertenecían volteó a ver al chico que había estado evitando toda la semana.

-Gra-gracias…-compusó.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?-Harry parecía haberse perdido entre la multitud que se atoro en la puerta huyendo de Binns.

-Si, Harry-asintió mirando esperanzadoramente a un chico de gafas que la miraba inocentemente.

-Hermione, te importaría, ya sabes si puedes, salir conmigo mañana -el rubio cambió su tono de voz a uno bastante sutil y calmado a pesar de lo nervioso que lo hacía lucir el sudor en su frente y sus pómulos levemente rosados- A las seis, en las tres escobas…

-Ahhh, yo…digo- _¿C-Comó? Tres escobas, tres no dos… ¿En que piensas, Granger? Merlín, ehmmm espera no tengo porque decir ehmmm mentalmente, suena raro…ehmmm…sonrisa mental_ se llevo una mano al cuello y lo rasco inconcientemente.

-¿Pu-pue-puedes?-comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y Harry al que solo le faltaba un violín, traje negro y una canción que tocar miraba de su amiga al rubio, esperaba que alguno dará por terminada la conversación al ver al chico bañado en fluidos humanos que dejarían un rastro más oloroso que el perfume que solía utilizar.

-AH-despertó de su reciente trance- Si, claro-maldita conciencia, maldito remordimiento- Mañana, en Las Tres Escobas, si…por supuesto-le comenzaron a picar los ojos pero lo ignoró soberanamente.

El chico sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes más brillantes que el propio sol, la castaña creyó haberse quedado ciega por algunos segundos, para luego alejarse de ella a grandes zancadas murmurando un "_hasta mañana Hermione_" y la Gryffindor no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosasen, un espécimen del sexo opuesto, nada feo además, la invitaba a salir y se tomaba la molestia de tener un ataque de sudorismo-no existe-frente a ella, tal vez a pesar de no tener ni un poquito de ganas de salir y estar extenuada en su máximo, él la haría sentir un poco mejor, tal vez solo un poco…aunque eso significase utilizarlo para su bien.

-¿Vamos?-escuchó la voz de Harry y asintió.

AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hermione… ¿No deberías verte ese resfriado¡Ninguna gripecita tropical dura más de una semana!-exclamó exasperada al ver que su castaña amiga abría la boca.

-Ginny, ya te dije que no es nada es solo algo pasaj…-otro estornudo, desde la última de las clases hasta ahí la llevaba así, solía comenzarle una vez que llegaba el anochecer por la baja de temperatura-…ero…

-¿Contando que te has dormido en dos clases a lo largo de la semana? Además de que las chicas insistieron en su versión de que te despiertas todas las mañanas bañada en sudor... ¡Hermione, estás enferma!-la castaña seguía con la nariz hundida en un pañuelo mientras daba una ojeada el último libro que esperaba útil-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!

Uoh-oh, Síndrome Molly Weasley aflorando en su pelirroja amiga. Levantó la cabeza y le echo una miradita. En serio que se parecía a la madre de Ron en esas situaciones.

-Gin…

-¡Deja de leer y ve a la enfermería por algo¡Estás así desde el sábado pasa…

_Auch, No…_

-¿Qué sucedió el sábado, Hermione?- La calma precede a la tormenta, ese sutil tono de voz-Hermione… ¿Acaso estuviste practicando tu estilo mariposa en el lago?

-Ehhh, bueno-se maldijo al estar balbuceando, fijo su vista en el libro y lo cerró, si lo iba a contar sería ahora-Pues sí…solo que ni llegue al estilo pollito…

-¿Qué?-Ginny Weasley no creía lo que estaba oyendo

-Más bien fue, estilo huye-por-tu-vida-del-calamar-gigante –sonrió y Ginny abrió más los ojos.

-¿No era que no sabías nadar?-Hermione no contesto y comprendió que el silencio otorga-Entonces que…

-Me subía a una escoba y bueno…

-¡UNA ESCOBA¡TUUUUUU!-abrió aún más los ojos-¿Qué hacías sobre una escoba¡Dime!

Hermione sintió un chispazo y un ardor en la lengua.

-Fue un reto-repuso- Si, un reto con Malfoy- No sabía porque lo había metido a él pero sostuvo la idea de que lo había hecho para probar la reacción de su amiga y al verla curvar las cejas hasta el punto en el que nacían sus cabellos continuo con un relato que ella definiría como bastante posible pero totalmente lógico si es que metía a la poción de por medio, aunque no podía hacerlo, estaba algo confundida, mejor esperar…mejor, cabía la posibilidad de que montasen un drama para salvarla y no deseaba que eso llegase a los oídos de profesores y menos alumnos demás.

-Ruega por no estar intoxicada por andar nadando en lagunas contaminadas por calamares gigantes-bromeó la pelirroja sonriéndole, sentada frente a ella, en uno de los sillones tapizados de rojo- Pero aún creo que deberías ir a verte…

-No es nada, en verdad, es más creo que pronto se irá-hizo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia.

-Deberías agradecerle…digo, él nunca ha sido del tipo comprensivo pero te salvo de una, Hermione, y por lo que me contaste se preocupó, tal vez luego de verte roncar sobre un pergamino lo está aún más…

-¡No estaba roncando! Y…voy a pensar en eso…pero no entiendo porque dices que debe estar preocupado, estamos hablando de…

-¿De quién están hablando?-escuchó de tras de sí la voz de Harry y miró a Ginny suplicante. Habían llegado ya del entrenamiento.

-De…de…Snape

-No finjas seguro Hermione ha estado contando sobre su idolatrado rubio arrugado…- la castaña sintió una corriente eléctrica al escuchar el apodo de Zacharias, más bien, lo relacionaba con alguien más.

-Cállate, Ronald, estábamos hablando sobre la clase pociones y como Snape le quitó puntos injustamente a Gryffindor-recobró la compostura y lo miró ceñuda.

-Como sea-el pelirrojo se encaminó hasta su habitación seguido de Harry que les sonrió a las dos encogiéndose de hombros.

_**----------------------**_

_Preocupación. Ira. Citas. Desmembramiento._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez cuando la escasa luz que se filtraba por las mazmorras le perturbó los sueños y los gritos de gallo hervido de Blaise le trajeron al mundo real. Lejos de todo aquello que había soñado y que, como muchas otras veces le había pasado, no lograba recordar, pero esta vez había algo patente, algo cosquilleándole la nariz, caramelo, eso y la destrucción de un Hufflepuff.

-¿Se puede saber quien se acabo todo el shampoo?

-Te refieres al de frutitas-giró el rostro y vio a un chico de ojos levemente caídos y sinceros a medio vestir mientras sonreía de lado.

-No friegues Nott-un moreno entró con una toalla atada a la cintura y muy mala cara mientras el rubio se levantaba y despejaba su boca pastosa- Yo solo puedo utilizar ESE shampoo ¿entiendes? Mi cabello es muy delicado aunque no lo parezca…

-¿Desde cuando duermen viejas en esta habitación?-arqueó una rubia ceja e hizo su habitual mueca-sonrisa.

-No te hagas el tercio, Malfoy que quién empezó la tradición fuiste…

-…tú-concluyó Draco levantándose.

-Es un día demasiado malo para escuchar sus cochinadas -Theodore se terminó de poner el jersey y salió por la puerta con aire tranquilo-Hasta más tarde.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese? Lleva días apareciéndose tarde por el dormitorio sin contar que los días libres no hay ni pista de él ¿Qué clase vida lleva ese tipo¿Estará en las drogas?

-Déjalo, no te afecta ni a ti ni a nadie, mejor no meternos con él…-estiró el cuello y dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de la que acababa de salir Blaise.

-Pero lo que tú haces si-Draco se giró para ver a su compañero de habitación-Tenemos que endurecer las practicas y soportar a los tarados de Gryffindor más veces a la semana solo porque tú tienes la cabeza en Júpiter, hoy he tenido que madrugar…es sábado…

El rubio entrecerró sus grisáceos ojos.

-Insinúas que…

-…un poco de ejercicio no te vendría mal, no estás actuando como tú mismo.

-Zabinni cierra la boca, no me cuestiones, gracias a mí ganamos el partido contra Ravenclaw.

-Si, ya sé Malfoy pero solo te decía lo que los otros no se animan a decirte…-miró a otro lado sintiendo los pesados ojos de Draco Malfoy sobre él. Blaise odiaba cuando Malfoy se creía superior a él pero por mucho que lo detestase no tenía como evitarlo o como mandarlo bien lejos, lo más probable es que su padre viniese y le colgase de cierta parte que no quería dejar inutilizada, era demasiado valiosa para él y su familia.

El joven rubio retomó su camino hacia la ducha cuando no pudo evitar erguirse en su totalidad y que las piernas comenzaran a funcionarle solas, por arte de magia.

-Sube a la torre de astronomía unas sesenta veces, a ver si ruedas por las escaleras-escuchó decir a Blaise Zabinni antes de salir disparado a hacer ejercicios matutinos con pijama, el cabello revuelto, legañas y no olvidar unas tremendas ganas de destruir por segunda vez la escoba de su compañero y una que otra cosa más de él, como su cabeza, hígado, estomago, páncreas, pulmones, etcétera, etcétera.

* * *

Hola, volví luego de una semana de estar leveleando con evas y ufff un monton de cosas con las que no quiero aburrirlas. Parece que solo podré actualizar una ves dentro de los cinco días útiles de la semana y el sábado que es muy muy probable que siempre actualice, espero que me entiendan, realmente quería subir más capitulos a lo largo y ancho de la semana pero el tiempo no me va a dar pa' tanto, bueno sobre le capítulo...Ginny ya sospechaba, como saben es bastante aguda para olerse las cosas y Hermione le ha salido con un cuento baratocon buenos resultados y un 10 xD, además la pobre está enferma y Luna le ha mandado saludos a alguien a quien se supone Hermione frecuenta-por algo los manda no- pero no ha dicho a quien ((ya pondré más sobre eso y algun personaje más...quien sabe)), por otro lado Draco- viva!, viva!- ha estado en su semana del mes, un poco apagadillo y se ha ganado un sermón de parte de Zabinni quien además lo ha mandoneado y quien seguro precereá a lo largo de la historia, Xd broma... no olvidemos a Zacharias que se ha emocionado con lo de la castaña y los posibles atentados que ésta sufra. En fin...espero que todas esten bien y bueno yo esperaba subir dos capitulos hoy pero prometo subir uno mañana, _cuidense mucho_...

_Saludos y pasenla _


	7. Delictum

**Disclaimer: **_Todo pertenece a J.K.Rowling._

()** Sugerencia:** "_Take My Breathe Away" _La deben haber escuchado, buena, de verdad y me pareció apropiada para el capítulo, de _Berlin_.

_Capitulo 7: Delictum_

…_porque alguno de los mejores momentos de la vida son errores…_

Comenzó a tararear la canción que reproducía en su radio cerebral. Había pasado un día bastante tranquilo junto a sus amigos, conversando y bromeando como hace algún tiempo no hacía, luego del desayuno se habían retirado hacia los jardines junto con Ginny, Ron y Harry además de Luna y Neville que cooperaron activamente en la charla sobre las materias, entre bromas y pedidos por parte de Hermione para que estudiaran para los EXTASIS y comentarios sobre pimplys y Snorkacks de Cuerno Arrugado que creaban cierto miedo en Neville y una sonrisa de parte de todos los demás, tal vez Ron aún la considerase un poco loca, tal vez en Neville causase asombro, tal vez Harry pensase que era una chica de buen corazón con una personalidad diferente, pero Hermione y Ginny apreciaban bastante a esa rubia, la querían como a una buena amiga y en cada día que se juntaban antes de llegar al comedor para la cena y conversaban animadamente lo demostraban con sus sonrisas.

Sonrió de nuevo

Faltaban unas tres horas aproximadamente para las seis, Ginny había insistido en quedarse con ella para "prepararla" adecuadamente para su "cita" con Smith. Ella obviamente se había negado rotundamente al lavado cerebral y a sentarse en su cama para aguantar que le aplicasen mezclas extrañas de elementos posiblemente traficados y sufrir que el cuero cabelludo le ardiera al verse sometido a litros y litros de poción alisadora. Además si es que Zacharias gustaba sinceramente de ella no había necesidad de sufrir una transformación o fingir que le interesaban cosas poco trascendentales como la comida que no debería ingerir por su dieta o que el delineador negro resaltase sus ojos, saldría con él porque realmente le había endulzado el día el que le hayan propuesto salir, un chico nada feo y de una manera nada desagradable aunque no haya sido el mejor momento, pero quería comprobar si era sincero, quería desentenderse un rato de todo y quería creer que él la ayudaría, ignorando que en algún momento hubiera pensado que se escondía tras una capa hostil.

Hostilidad. 

Aquel sustantivo abstracto agrupaba violentamente la metamorfosis que había sufrido su vida. La hostilidad que englobaba su situación a la que podíamos sumarle una serpiente. La hostilidad que él generaba aún sin hablarle, aún ignorándole, aún con indiferencia, la hostilidad que veía en esos fríos ojos grises, fríos pero no por eso menos extraños, menos diferentes, menos únicos. Meneó la cabeza. Él ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecerse por la biblioteca para leer un mísero libro y ella cada vez más irritable por ser tratada peor que los elfos domésticos a los que defendía con orgullo, él la había dejado de lado a pesar de lo acordado y eso que ella tenía más derechos sobre dicha actitud recordando los hechos del pasado. Se llevó una mano a la nariz evitando dar un estruendoso estornudo y llenarse moco por todos lados, olvidaba agregar que los sudores y dolores de cabeza no se iban aún del todo, ahora incluso por la mañana se presentaban y eso que llevaba más de una semana con esa gripa del demonio, todo por ese Slytherin que ocupaba sus pensamiento en las mañanas, en las tardes a solas, en sus sueños, en sus dormitadas, en los pasillos al pasar a más de 10000 km y sobre todo en la soledad de la biblioteca, recordando una y otra vez su aliento y sintiéndose presa de una estupidez.

Se paró en seco.

¿Qué ocurría con su vida?

Esa no era una actitud adecuada para ella_. Ni para nadie con un mínimo porcentaje de C.I_-apuntó. Ni suponerlo, mucho menos aceptarlo. Era como aceptar una sentencia de muerte, tal vez comenzaba a sufrir de una migraña inadvertida en sus diecisiete años de vida alejada de un futuro- si es que ya no tenía la marca grabada en el brazo izquierdo- mortífago, peón de un mago con tendencia nazi, quería retomar aquella vida en la que sus días estaban llenos de rebosantes y confortantes ansias de saber, aquella vida en la que recibir una petición por parte de Ron para corregir su ortografía sabía tan mal como un pastel de chocolate- que seguro ya necesitaba- aquella vida en la que frente al espejo del tocador ella no veía en sus ojos color miel expandirse un color gris y por su rostro una palidez característica de un rubio platinado hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Aquella vida en la que cuando sentía el olor a menta en la comida del día un temblor no amenazaba con tumbarla patas arriba, esa vida en la que Draco Malfoy no pintaba para nada, esa vida en la que ella no cavilaba sobre él, esa vida sin sabor a Draco.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Apresuro el paso sin ver que doblaba por una esquina que nunca antes había visto en su vida pero que precisamente en ese instante era tan interesante como la vida de una cochinilla en su afán de conseguir una casita lodosa. Alargó las piernas en pasos que resonaban por las paredes del corredor y dio una sonrisa irónica cargada de amargura, despacio, muy despacio abrió los ojos y luego los llevó a un limite poco concurrido.

Miel agradable frente a los sentido en contra de un gris cubierto de un hielo impenetrable, un hielo que más bien parecía acero inoxidable, acero que en ese segundo en el que los ojos de uno se fijaron en los del otro pareció empezar a desear miel en sus sentidos, comenzó a derretirse haciendo que sus pupilas temblasen al ritmo de las de la castaña.

Era una locura. Había estado toda la semana ido, fuera de lugar, cavilando, pensando, cuadrando el momento más oportuno para darle un comentario hiriente a Granger, iniciar una riña y luego salir con una sonrisa plasmada en el alma- no podía darse el lujo de sonreír como baboso trastornado por ahí, tenía una reputación que cuidar frente a todos los demás- porque no importaba si la ultima palabra hubiese rosado los labios de la sabelotodo, solo importaba que había tenido su hipnotizante olor cerca de su nariz, porque toda su razón se rehusaba a negar y a darle mil explicaciones a la incapacidad de componer oraciones aquel sábado de regreso al castillo, había pensado aún luchando contra sí mismo, que todo lo que dijera sería estúpido, estúpido porque no había reaccionado como hubiera deseado, se había dejado llevar incluso pensando en hundir la nariz en la mata de cabello castaño y perfumado de la castaña, solo por aspirar algo que era nocivamente saludable, pero que odiaba, que detestaba y que había logrado ponerlo de malas cada tarde.

Aún recordaba el placentero crack que soltó la posiblemente adolorida escoba que había roto una tarde y si fuera animada hubiera soltado un gemido de dolor agradable a los oídos del rubio. Zabinni había intentado matarle con la mirada y tras levantarle la voz y él ponerlo en su sitio le había salido con que el modelo era demasiado anticuado y solo tendría que hacer un gasto más en la semana ya que la escoba que se trago el calamar gigante y sobre la que había volado Granger había sido de Blaise. Solo eso y gritar al moreno chico había logrado restarle algo de tensión, Pansy por su parte luego de darle mensajes subliminales había salido con el ceño fruncido al recibir un rechazo monumental por parte del rubio que ella consideraba su propiedad ¿ Acaso esa morocha creía que con una noche o dos le otorgaba la plena disposición de su vida? Estaba muy equivocada, él en esos momentos no temía cabeza para pensar en ninguna tipa, estaba muy ocupado odiando a la sabelotodo como para ocuparse de las niñitas que de tercero a séptimo lo seguían con suspiros y sonrisas embobadas. 

Había pasado la noche del lunes sin pegar el ojo, la noche del martes solo había logrado dormir como mucho dos horas y para el miércoles no se quitaba la imagen de una castaña durmiendo sobre un pergamino y una varita, en la última carpeta, cubierta por Potter y Weasley, pero aquel día había estado más furioso que nunca pues aquella madrugada resolvió que se estaba interesando demasiado por la Gryffindor sin motivo alguno, solo compartían un castigo, _no algo más_ y llego a la conclusión de que era una mera atracción física que le desconcertó el sábado al frustrar con éxito la volcadura de sus instintos sobre la santurrona Granger.

Después de todo si es que ignorábamos todo su expediente la chica no estaba nada, pero nada mal, si nos poníamos en esas hasta podría incluirla en su larga lista, sin embargo no era posible y cuando las noticias a las que no había atendido aquel día que vio salir de malas maneras a Hermione del comedor, llegaron a sus oídos y se depositaron en su cerebro, la bomba atómica-aún más fuerte que la de Nagasaki o Hiroshima- estalló en el sentido común y racionalidad del Slytherin. Granger y Smith. Es que no le bastaba con el gorila uni-ceja de Krum y el idiota sin cerebro de McLagen que ahora iba a por un apestoso zorrillo de Hufflepuff. 

Es que esa chica tenía una contusión cerebral o algún trastorno hormonal o tal vez uno de esos síndromes como el que había leído en algún lugar sobre infantes que nacían con un gen que creaba un envejecimiento prematuro causando no solo arrugas y perdidas de cabello si no que además causaba severos daños en las arterias, pero obviamente Granger no sufría de eso si no más bien de envejecimiento neuronal prematuro porque no podía pensar en salir con ese estúpido que encima ni servía como cazador en Hufflepuff. Vale, tal vez hubiera hecho una que otra buena jugada pero nada admirable o digno de aprecio.

Cortó el contacto visual levantando el rostro en una muestra de soberbia. La indiferencia le había ayudado y hasta cierta parte le había servido para descargarse mientras empujaba a la castaña para que se despatarrara frente a Smith, cosa que no logró. Su mirada se volvió a ira sólida y ella recobró su porte devolviéndole la mirada con indiferencia y poco interés dibujado en sus parpados levemente caídos. Frunció apenas el cejo. El no iba a permitirle menospreciarlo y mucho menos salir con ese idiota cuando él no podía ni acostarse con una Slytherin porque no tenía cabeza para pensar en tales trivialidades.

No quería quedarse más tiempo frente a un oxigenado que se creía más que ella solo por levantar el rostro y tener sangre mugrosamente pura en sus venas. Alargó las piernas nuevamente en pasos, no tenía fijo su destino pero cualquier lugar era mejor que estar ahí con ese tipo. Pasó por su lado con la barbilla apuntando al cielo y se tuvo que detener al sentir tal fuerza en su brazo que le causaba dolor.

-¿A dónde vas?

_Esto tiene que ser una broma_-pensó- Estaba tratando de intimidarla acercándola a su cuerpo. Comenzaban a picarle las manos, tenía grandes deseos de machacar a Malfoy ahí mismo.

-¡Quieres soltarme! Me estas lastimando-el rubio no aflojo ni un poco el apretón de su pálida mano sobre el brazo de la castaña.

-Responde-ordenó y a la castaña comenzó a picarle esta vez la garganta.

-No lo sé.

-¿Además de sagresucia eres sorda? Responde como se debe, Granger.

Aún conservaba el recuerdo del agradable silencio en el que se mantuvo aquel día con él antes de despedirse para ir cada uno a su Sala Común, pero el parecía haberse empeñado en arruinar esos instantes, no podía evitar y tampoco quería, a decir verdades, odiarlo. Nunca había sido agradable con ella, nunca, pero en ese momento se veía tan diferente, en ese silencio al que había precedido una broma, en ese instante en el que sonrió con sinceridad-según su punto de vista- a ella, no se había ido, había quedado allí, grabado pero ahora borroneado por su misma mano.

-¡Ya te dije que no sabía a donde iba y ahora suéltame!-forcejeó un poco y al escuchar la subida de tono que aclaraba era una oración imperativa, Draco la soltó, pero no como ella hubiera querido, la empujó y estuvo a punto de caer si es que la misma mano que la arrojó no la hubiera sostenido por la espalda.

Ella se tensó por completo al sentir por primera vez esa mano ahí y estar plenamente conciente, lo tenía bastante cerca y esos ojos grises que la miraban desde arriba no ayudaban para nada, vio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro pálido del Malfoy y frunció el ceño y lo empujó por el pecho para alejarse de su alcance.

-¡Primero me empujas y luego me ayudas¿Cualquiera se decidiría un poco antes de hacer algo no?-se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-No te ayudo, Granger, no te emociones. Lo hice porque no quería que te dieras un mal golpe

Ella elevó las cejas y lo miró confundida.

Draco se maldijo internamente.

-Después quien sería la sabelotodo que buscaría sobre la Dispositus

-Pues así no me haya abierto la cabeza creo que el que tendrá que empezar a pasarse más horas en la biblioteca serás tú porque yo no he conseguido nada más que datos que ya conocía así que tus esfuerzos fueron en vano, Malfoy

Él tensó los músculos de la quijada al verla girarse con elegancia y retomar el paso.

Caminaba sin mirar atrás, apretando los puños y con ceño fruncido hasta un lugar alejado de él. Dobló por esa otra esquina y reparó que no había estado ahí nunca antes en toda su vida en el colegio, bueno, aquello no era demasiado, unos minutos caminando y daría con algún pasadizo o camino conocido, pero se llevó el susto de su vida al sentir pasos tras de ella, pasos que cada vez sentía más cerca. Giró el rostro y vio a un Malfoy siguiéndola con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Volvió la vista al frente y vio los principios de unos escalones al fondo, apretó más sus pasos y cuando pisó el primer escalón se hecho con toda velocidad hasta el ultimo.

_Huf-Huf-Huf…._

Respiraba agitadamente, se llevo una mano hacia el rostro para apartarse el cabello y cuando miro de reojo hacia el escalón que rodeaba al muro de la escalera en forma de caracol, se asustó aún más. Un zapato negro que daba hasta la pierna y parte del tórax y cabeza de Malfoy se asomaba con rapidez. Volvió el rostro hasta el frente y abrió con brusquedad la puerta que tenía frente a sí misma, corrió por la habitación y comprobó que era la torre de astronomía, que además se había poblado de mullidos trocitos de muérdago, lo que llevo a recordar a Hermione que la navidad estaba cerca, faltaba menos de tres semanas.

Miró a todos lados y para cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía lugar en donde esconderse o pasar desapercibida escuchó el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose a espaldas de un Malfoy con su clásico porte elegante.

Ella se volvió hacia él. No lo entendía, porque ese afán de seguirla y caminar hasta ella para acortar distancia. No le gustaba la situación pero se esforzaba sobrehumanamente por mostrase indiferente ante él. Ante todo era una Gryffindor y no se dejaría intimidar por una serpiente rastrera.

Al diablo con todo, quería doblegarla, quería lastimarla, causarle dolor, no físico pero si aquel dolor que el sintió atrapado y rasguñándole el pecho cuando se enteró de ella involucrada con Zacharias Smith.

-¿Qué pasa, Granger¿Me tienes miedo¿Porqué tan tensa?-acortaba con cada zancada la distancia y la castaña la prolongaba con cada paso en retroceso.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy, es solo que no entiendo que es lo que buscas

-Y yo que creía que eras inteligente, te busco a ti…

-Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus bromitas carentes de tacto y racionalidad tengo mejores cosas que hacer en estos momentos-Malfoy recordó lo de la cita y acortó al completo las distancias kilométricas (según él) para instalarse a menos de dos metro de la chica.

-Dime, Granger¿Qué es mejor?

-Absolutamente todo, Malfoy-escupió esas palabras con odio, odio por estar nerviosa, odio que sentía latirle en las sienes, odio que sentía por él.

Odio

-¿Granger, sabes que es malo decir aquello que no piensas¿Eh?-dio medio paso más.

-Pero si te estoy siendo franca, cualquier cosa es preferible a respirar el mismo aire de alguien como tú, así que si me permites...-intentó caminar y él le bloqueo el paso. 

No es que Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y la mejor alumna de su clase fuera cobarde, para nada, pero valiente no era quedarse a una muerta segura, valiente era ser precavido para luchar con condiciones racionalmente a su favor y no en una desventaja total. Él le estaba impidiendo huir y esos solo creaba más convulsiones frenéticas al corazón de la castaña que con cada inspiración de aire se revolvía en su pecho.

Se encontraba a un paso de su cuerpo.

-¿Ya te vas¿Porqué tan pronto?-preguntó con fingida inocencia- Tú no te mueves de aquí, Granger-escupió con prepotencia.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes y si no fuera tan degradante como en realidad es te pediría de favor que acortes tus aires de autosuficiencia conmigo porque la verdad me estresan-agregó venenosamente con una mueca de orgullo que dejaría estupefacto en cualquier otro momento a Draco pero que en ese instante solo lograba avivar su llama.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en posición de decirme aquello

-Y tú no estas ni en el contexto ni con la persona adecuada para lanzar amenazas

-No te amenazo, te advierto-agregó curvando sus labios en algo que pudo haber sido una sonrisa pero que ahora se veía totalmente distorsionada por el brillo asesino en sus ojos.

-¿Advertirme¿Sobre qué o quien?-le miró desconcertada e inconcientemente se inclino para adelante quedando menos de 45 centímetros de distancia con el rubio- Mira, Malfoy, creo que debes aprender a expresarte correctamente porque no te entiendo ni un…

No concretó la frase porque las palabras se escaparon de su imaginación ,de los parámetros de la cordura, porque sus sentidos se nublaron el sentir como dos frías manos, sí era increíble que pudiera sentir la temperatura bajo el jersey azul que llevaba- se colocaron con rudeza en la curva de su espalda y la atrajeron apegándola por completo al cuerpo del rubio, sus narices estaban juntas, sintiendo la una la textura de la otra y el par de ojos bien abiertos de Hermione se cerraron rendidos cuando sintió los finos labios de Malfoy apropiándose de los suyos propios, invadiendo su boca, embriagándola, llevándola lejos de la razón, a un mundo que no conocía, uno totalmente distinto, uno que su corazón desenfrenado se moría por conocer.

Profundizó

Se aferró a la camiseta del Slytherin pues sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento la traicionarían, se sentía mareada, totalmente ebria, ebria hasta el colmo de que la violencia con la que la besaba Draco parecía endulzar su boca, porque él la besaba con desenfado, con amargura, con desenfreno, como un desquite, como una venganza, como una venganza excesivamente dulce pero incapaz de hastiarle nunca, le besaba con violenta pasión que frente a la timidez y suavidad con la que respondía débilmente la castaña se volvió a un ritmo pausado, lento, sin velocidad, sin tiempo, sin gravedad, sin peso, sin leyes físicas, porque ellos estaban estancados en un tiempo distinto, en un tiempo en el Draco besaba suave y hasta dulcemente a Hermione, un tiempo que la chica no pensaba romper, pero que…cuando menos se lo esperaba, recordó, avivó y reaccionó.

Él era Malfoy. Ella era Granger, la _sangresucia_ y él la había besado.

Presionó con suavidad las manos sobre el pecho del chico alejándolo así, deteniendo el beso y creando una terrible amargura y piconería en el pálido joven de ojos grises fundidos.

-Malfoy esto est…-no terminó la frase pues el chico, que nunca dejo de sujetarla de forma posesiva por la espalda, volvió a juntar sus labios, besándola con la suavidad que había aprendido de ella, que nunca había experimentado y que a Hermione, pensó en ese instante, destruía los sentidos.

-Malf…-lo intentó una tercera vez. Por Merlín, ella trataba pero él le ponía muy ardua la tarea.

-¿Nnnhh?-"interrogó" el chico sobre sus labios, causando una oleada de temblores en el frágil cuerpo de la prefecta perfecta.

-Que…es lo...que…es que…ahora-el chico la silenció con un beso y sintieron la puerta del recinto crujir a sus espaldas e inmediatamente aguzaron el oído, separaron sus rostros, él pálido como la lapiti y ella sonrojada hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Se apartaron un paso de distancia y vieron el rostro de la profesora Sinistra Aurora asomarse.

-Niños ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?-preguntó la profesora adentrándose en la estancia y caminando hacia una repisa abarrotada de cajas con, al aparecer, papeles sobre mapas estelares e instrumentos de medición que servían para el curso que impartía la profesora de cabello oscuro y piel insanamente blanca. Ignoraba el estado del par, el estado de agitación que ambos vivían- No deberían estar por…ahí-agregó, al aparecer no había notado que eran de casas contrarias.

-Si, ehm, ya nos vamos, permiso profesora-apuntó Hermione con la mejor voz que pudo y salio de la estancia para comenzar a bajar escalones dejando a Malfoy algo atrás.

Él no iba a llamarla, eso Hermione lo sabía pero cuando oyó los pasos presurosos tras ella el corazón se le agito y no pudo dejar de sentirse extrañamente emocionada, iba llegando a un pasadizo concurrido, Hermione lo supo porque sintió unas voces cercanas.

-Para-escuchó la orden y se quedo petrificada a mitad del largo corredor.

Ella no sabía que decir y tampoco se sentía a gusto como para decir algo, sentía que se le había olvidado como hablar, se sentía nerviosa, roja, temerosa, ansiosa y a Hermione Granger no le gustaba sentirse así, por que la hacia lucir débil e insegura y eso es algo que la castaña prefería no mostrar al mundo.

Cuando sus oídos percibieron los pasos bastante cercanos y cuando su, ahora, desarrollado olfato detecto el aroma a menta fresca que el chico desprendía comenzó a sudar.

_-Granger_-la llamó, la castaña no respondió. La rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella- Ni vayas a meter la pata abriendo la boca sobre esto, nadie debe saberlo, me basta con tenerlo como cargo de conciencia, es una suerte que la profesora entrometida esa no nos haya visto-comprobó que ante cada palabra los ojos miel de la castaña perdían brillo y se encogía, volviéndose pequeña, chiquita- Esto fue un **simple error.**

Hermione sintió una horrible opresión en el pecho, le comenzaban a picar los ojos y sospechaba que no era por la gripe, le comenzaba a faltar el aire, le comenzaba a faltar algo que destrozar porque aunque nunca hubiese estado a favor de la violencia se sentía furiosa y cuando sintió las lagrimas acudir a sus ojos bajo la mirada hasta fijar sus ojos en las rajaduras del piso de piedra, comprobó que una arañita caminaba por allí, ajena a todo, ajena a su vergüenza, ajena a su dolor y la envidió y la odio.

Y cuando lo hizo, un leve temblor, un imperceptible sollozo, un cristal estrellándose en el suelo ahogando a la arañita, un empujón de brazos y echo a correr lejos, lejos de la materialización de su error, lejos de él, lejos de Malfoy que se quedó helado irremediablemente, helado con un nudo amargo y pastoso en la garganta, sintiendo mil y un punzadas en un órgano que había ignorado hasta le momento-salvo cuando tenía taquicardia por los partidos de quidditch- y cuando se relamió los labios se estremeció inconcientemente al recordar el sabor de los labios suaves y delicados de Granger. El sabor de su error, el sabor de su pecado, ese sabor que no había conocido no en sus más horribles pesadillas y mucho menos…

…en sus más placenteros sueños.

* * *

Hola! Sé que el mañana se prolongo muuuuchoooo tiempo peor estuve hasta el cuello de cosas por hacer y el martes me di cuenta de como había dejado el capítulo y que no me gustaba así que lo cambié por completo, no estoy muy segura de que tan bien está pero espero que lo disfruten y les mando saludos a todas por estos días y que pasen una feliz semana santa, refelixionando, umhu u.u aunque allá ustedes porque no se que tanto reflexione yo xD, en fin, cuídense y gracias por todo. Gracias _Edna.Blak, Miss. Malfoy, Vaklat _y a todas... Disculpen la brevedad pero es que si no me apuro me cortan el pescuezo..


	8. Antigripal o Mariposas

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben, nada mío, todo de J.K Rowling.

_Capitulo 8: Antigripal o Mariposas_

Cuando el último mechón de cabello castaño dobló por la esquina, se dio media vuelta y añoró con todas su fuerzas esa cama que le esperaba en su habitación, eso sí, esperaba que Zabinni y Nott se encontraran dentro de la habitación húmeda que compartían porque, si era así, estarían discutiendo y discusión equivalía a bullicio que era igual, al mismo tiempo, a nada de silencio y eso era lo que él quería alcanzar, nada de silencio ya que no tenía ánimos como para que ideas contrariadas libraran la Guerra de Vietnam en su cerebro.

Tragó saliva con dificultad y pasó de largo dejando desencajada a una Astoria Greengrass que acaba de hacer demostración de la risita más ensordecedora del universo acompañada de un movimiento de caderas que hacía ondear su microscópica-incluso para una bacteria-falda negra. Era su primera insinuación del día considerando que había dejado en ese asunto de las demostraciones de interés, muy atrás a varias brujas.

Se plantó frente a la entrada de su recinto verde botella escasamente iluminado. Acababa de reparar en Smith. No se le ocurría una forma en la que Granger pudiera salir a divertirse con él teniendo en cuenta de que había disfrutado del privilegio celestial de probar sus labios, sin embargo la prefecta perfecta haría muestra de su bondad y se rehusaría a dejar plantado al idiota-_sabelotodo insufrible hacedora del bienestar de la humanidad y dotada de misericordia para caras rajadas y comadrejas, deberían canonizarla_-pensó. Chasqueó la lengua y se encaminó a hall.

Se aseguraría de que Granger no satisficiera la reducida capacidad mental y psicomotora del zorrillo de Smith.

Cuando vio a Padma Patil alejarse comentando sobre una tal Selia Pearson-cosas sobre revolcarse que no logró, ni se interesó por escuchar más- con una desconocida Ravenclaw hacia el lado derecho ella siguió caminando pero hacia el izquierdo, no tenía ánimos de nada y solo esperaba tener su blanda, suave y calientita cama para llevarse las mantas hasta el cuello y no separarse de las mismas nudca, nudca. Se sorbió la nariz y una rebelde lágrima rodó al tiempo que pensaba con amargura en lo tupida y tonta que se encontraba a sí misma.

-Hermione…-se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y tras parpadear unos nanosegundos se giró para reconocer al ser que acababa de pronunciar su nombre. Le lanzó una mirada vacía, carente de todo lo que alguna vez en el día tuvo.

-¿Smith?-logro componer con voz bastante cercana a la normalidad pero que costaba horrores a la Gryffindor. Se sentía desorientada, pero un breve recuerdo del mago proponiéndole salir la hizo reaccionar.

-Nada de Smith-cortó el chico poniendo su mejor cara de seriedad, la cual era muy convincente por cierto- Soy Zacharias para ti, Hermione, o como prefieras-si a Hermione no hubiera bajado la mirada hubiese visto el breve sonrojo del mago.

-Bien, Zacharias-la castaña regreso sobre sus pasos y se quedo a un escalón por sobre el Hufflepuff. Plegó los labios volviéndolos a una pequeña sonrisa y se sorprendió a sí misma descubriendo que aún podía hacerlo sintiéndose como se sentía. Desorientada, amargada, impotente, sucia y sobre todo decepcionada.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó el chico brindándole su brazo- Me gustaría hablar mucho contigo, nunca he tenido como…es decir, la oportunidad y bueno, Justin me sugirió que debería invitarte a salir pero yo no sabía si tu, ya sabes…-comenzó a tener sudores. Hermione no lo notó, sin embargo el solo hecho de oírle decir eso logro hacerla sentir peor.

-Zacharias, yo…lo lamento mucho pero no me encuentro demasiado bien-el rubio levantó la vista tratando de verla a los ojos y cuando lo logró, vio algo distinto, un brillo grisáceo en el iris miel, una _marca_ que la hacía lucir triste y apagada - Discúlpame, la verdad es que me gustaría salir pero solo conseguiré aburrirte y lo más probable es que salgas huyendo, por eso…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, bueno, creo que debe ser la gripa que tengo, llevo un dolor de cabeza hace un rato-se disculpó una vez más, no quería un mini-interrogatorio ahora, pero tampoco mentía, sentía todos los síntomas de la gripe taladrando su cuerpo, aunque tal vez fuera culpa del veneno letal que se había instalado en su cuerpo.

-Ya veo-el mago bajo la mirada y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos.

-¡De verdad, discúlpame!-se sentía terrible de verlo así, comenzaban a entrarle ganas de golpearse con algo para remediarlo, como lo haría Dobby-pero podríamos salir cualquier día de estos, no habría ningún problema, tú solo tienes que darme la fecha y yo aceptaré encantada-movía las manos frente a su cuerpo tratando de darse credibilidad, cosa que para sí misma no conseguía mucho.

-¿En serio?-levantó tímidamente su rubia cabeza y al verla sonreír suavemente comprendió que hablaba con sinceridad, frenó sus deseos de palmearle la espalda con rudeza como hacía con sus amigos y sonrió- Genial, es decir yo… ¡Genial!-exclamó, cosa que hizo sonrosar apenas a Hermione- Entonces nos vemos el lunes en Transfiguraciones-Hermione asintió enérgicamente aunque eso le costase, para esas horas, casi la vida.

-Por supuesto-dijo con su último esfuerzo para la pronta noche.

-…y cuídate mucho Hermione, sana de esa gripe, conozco varias personas a las que no les gustará verte así y yo soy una de ellas-agregó retrocediendo unos pasos y dirigiéndole a una de sus mejores sonrisas a la castaña, ese chico si que a pesar de todo sabía ser dulce y agradable, pensó ella.

Acto seguido el chico se fue dando saltos al más mero estilo Candy Candy. Mostrándole los dientes a las paredes del castillo, porque aunque no había salido con ella hoy, lo haría pronto, muy pronto y él se encargaría de borrar ese brillo tétrico en los ojos de la Gryffindor, porque le había extrañado verla así cuando nunca en el tiempo que llevaba tras de ella había visto tal cosa, siempre sonriendo y dando una respuesta correcta a todo, radiante en las clases, enérgica, dulce e inteligente a la vez y no olvidemos guapa.

Levantó la mirada que había bajado mientras caminaba por un pasadizo que lo llevaría cerca de las cocinas, frunció apenas el cejo y se acarició la barbilla ¿Cómo podían decir que esa mujer iba tras él? Era racionalmente ilógico, él había estado años tras ella y recién ahora la bruja perfecta se enteraba y además le hacía caso, era una locura que algunas chicas chismorrearan que se había pasado un miércoles en la enfemería espiándole por su estado cuando nunca había ocurrido algo similar ¡Con que cosas salían las niñas por algo de atención!

-Gracias, Hermione-soltó con una última sonrisa sin escuchar el golpe dado a una inocente e inanimada pared de un rincón cercano al hall.

Volvió su mirada del lugar por el que había salido saltando Smith como si fuera a cortar margaritas en un verde prado, licor de margaritas es lo que ese tipo necesitaba, así de repente se le quitaba lo tarado, gruñó no sin antes lanzar una furtiva mirada al lugar en el que Hermione se había quedado unos minutos para luego subir los escalones restantes a grandes zancadas.

Draco echaba chispas y lo peor era que sabía que las echaba, le metió una patada a la pared reprimiendo su ira y se mordió la lengua conteniendo un montón de palabras malsonantes.

Maldición

Zacharias Smith estaba demente si creía que iba a ir por ahí del brazo con Granger-esperaba soberanamente que ella no estuviera lo suficientemente loca o fuera lo suficientemente mártir como para aceptar tal cosa- ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ella era una _sabelotodo insufrible_? ¡Que la dejara en paz! Si quería un reto él se podía encargar de ponerle en bandeja a Lovegood-con convencerla de que le daría uno de sus monstruos como premio aceptaría- o a Millicent-eso sí que era un reto-pero que no pusiera la mira sobre Granger, que se aguantara así tuviera que encerrarse unas buenas horas en el baño. Menudo imbécil.

Bufó

Disfrutaría el último partido de la temporada contra Hufflepuff, ese rubito poca cosa tenía una semana y se estaba pasando de buena gente, tal vez la navidad estuviera causando estragos en su racionalidad y forma de ver las cosas. Lanzó otra miradita a las escaleras y comprobó el poco sentido de existencia que tenía el hall vacío, sin ella.

Sin ella… ¿Qué sería estar sin ella?

-¿Qué hacen chicos?-preguntó una pelirroja y algo pecosa Gryffindor al ver a un par de chicos a los que conocía bien, parados frente a la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones para féminas- ¿No deberían estar trabajando en su redacción para Snape…?

-Estábamos en eso, pero fue cuando Ron cometió su decimonovena falta ortográfica en dos párrafos que nos dimos cuenta de que Hermione no había bajado para nada…

-Si, son más de las tres de la tarde y no se aparece por ningún lado, ya buscamos en la biblioteca, en el baño de Myrtle, en la Sala de los Menesteres, en el comedor, en los jardines, en la cabaña de Hagrid, en todos lados y no está en ninguno de ellos…pero no hemos comprobado si esta en ahí ya sabes…esas malditas cosas no nos dejan subir…pensamos que estaría contigo y…

Ginny arrugó el entrecejo y frunció los labios hacia un lado en un gesto pensativo, que recordó a Ron, de una manera escalofriante, a su madre y de alguna forma a Fleur.

-Eso es raro en ella…y ahora que lo dicen yo tampoco la he visto, justamente venía a hablar con ella porque…-hablaba más consigo misma mientras dejaba a los chicos mirándola con las cabezas algo juntas. Subió las escaleras aprisa, dando grandes zancadas y para cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio se hubiera dado media vuelta si no hubiese visto a una castaña sentada en medio de…

…un revuelto de sábanas y edredones, varias motitas de papel toalla regados por el suelo y varias hojas sueltas con apuntes por todos lados, además de unos ocho libros con portadas de colores extravagantes.

-¿Hermione?-una mota de pelo naranja surgió de entre la bola de sábanas mirando escépticamente a la Weasley. Crockshanks parecía en su gloria, no siempre tenía a su ama en el cuarto dispuesta a rascarle la panza todo el día.

-¡Hermione!-repitió y la castaña levantó el rostro viéndola claramente sorprendida y algo fastidiada, tal vez-…

Pero Ginevra Weasley no pasaba los detalles por alto y la roja nariz de la castaña, posiblemente gracias a la irritación, captaba toda su atención junto a los hinchados que se le veían los ojos además de que Hermione llevaba puesto el camisón con el que dormía, sin contar de que un hilito de sustancia babosa colgaba de su nariz y que la perfeccionista Hermione Granger nunca podría concebir tal desorden frente a ella. Eso estaba fuera de lugar.

-¡Hermione ya te dije yo que…

-No te molestes, Ginny, ya tome una poción antigripal además de una para la fiebre-cortó bruscamente a su amiga y regresó su vista los apuntes antes de sorberse la nariz.

-¿Te pasa algo?-esa pregunta ya comenzaba a hostigar a Hermione, la había escuchado en boca de varias personas en el día, personas que la habían visto caminar con ropa ajada y muy mal aspecto por los corredores en el día, personas a las que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que ella llevase arrugando cuatro traducciones de Runas hasta ahora.

-No, en lo absoluto-las palabras se oían desgastadas en su boca, en esa boca que había lavado exactamente veintiséis veces y que le quemaba por haberse casi tragado seis litro de Listerine.

-¿Hermione, paso algo con Zacharias?-comenzó a acercarse a su amiga, no podía negar que sentía mucho más aliviada al saber que la castaña se había tomado algo, pero le resultaba extraño que se encontrara de en ese plan tan arisco.

-No paso nada, Ginny, gracias por interesarte pero tengo unas traducciones que hacer y unos libros que devolver, así que si me permites-fijo sus, ahora, fríos ojos en los verdes de su compañera y esta la miro cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces se puede saber que rayos te pasa?

-Nada, Ginny, N-A-D-A – ella solo la estaba haciendo sentir peor, había logrado su gran hazaña de no llorar por más de cinco minutos y su amiga venía a arruinarlo todo. Lo peor era que sabía que estaba actuando incorrectamente, pero necesitaba desquitarse con alguien y Ginny vino corriendo hacia ella vociferando a kilómetros de distancia: grítame.

-¡Pues aprende a cargarte los problemas sola, Hermione! Porque ¿sabes? Nadie va a aguantar que lo trates como mierda cuando vienen a ver como estas o porque no te apareces frente a TUS AMIGOS todo el día...

-Ginny, yo…no estoy con ganas de discutir, ya te dije, tengo cosas que hacer y otras en las cuales pensar. Aprecio tus intenciones-puntualizó regresando a su traducción.

-No sé en que estés metida, Hemione Jane Granger, pero espero que salgas pronto de ello por que de un día para otro pareces una gente de la mafia, arregla tu vida un poco antes ¿No?-_ claro que tienes mucho que pensar…_puntualizó mentalmente

Acto seguido se dio media vuelta cerrando con un portazo la puerta. Escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Ron preguntando por ella y dejo caer otro par de lágrimas pero que esta vez fueron detenidas por las manos que presionó sobre su rostro. Quería hacerle caso a Ginny, lo intentaba, por era muy difícil teniendo ganas de "vomitar" a cada hora al recordar como había casi disfrutado ese beso, como había correspondido y como había se había traicionado a sí misma y a sus amigos, como había dejado que Draco Malfoy se burlase de ella, ahora entendía como se sentía ser arrojada de una patada en el… del paraíso, aunque claro, todo era metafórico.

De una mal articulada patada logró arrojar al suelo varios libros y su carpeta con la traducción hecha con excelente caligrafía, además de unos cuantos frasquitos que no se quebraron gracias a que un bulto de sábanas amortiguo su caída.

Crokshanks maulló indignado y logró esconderse del coraje de su ama, metiéndose debajo de la cama y acurrucándose al ladito de la bola de colchas y sábanas para darse calor.

Escondió el rostro en la almohada y coincidió con Malfoy. Eso no tendría que salir nunca de su boca, prefería andar con un cartel colgado a la espalda que diga: "McGonagall, suspendo en todo" antes que aceptar frente a SUS AMIGOS que se había besado con el chico que por seis largos años se tomó el trabajo de amargarle cada día de su existencia con insultos y palabras que raramente se utilizaban en conversaciones civilizadas, pero que no solo a ella atormentaba en cada día, si no también a quienes la defendían y apoyaban, a sus amigos, a Harry y a Ron, las dos mejores personas que había conocido y por quienes era capaz de dar la vida y a quienes no podía contar nada pues, como era obvio, no la perdonarían.

Porque eso era pecado para ellos y ella lo comprendía a la perfección, porque sería mejor enterrar y olvidar tal suceso, porque en la naturaleza de los dos no era concebible tal hecho, porque algo se agitaba con desesperación en el abigarrado corazón de Hermione al recordar los suaves y fríos labios del Slytherin en contacto con los suyos, algo que la razón de la castaña se empeñaba por ocultar y que sus lágrimas lograban adormilar.

Sollozó con más fuerza y aspiró tal cantidad de aire que por un segundo pensó que moriría asfixiada y que, a decir verdades, la idea no le había desagradado en lo más mínimo.

Se froto los ojos en un vano intento de limpiarse las lágrimas y lanzó un gritito de frustración al sentir su rostro cargado de cristales nuevamente, se refregó la cara por la blanca almohada testigo de su penuria, testigo del maldito dolor que le cortaba la respiración, ese dolor que había golpeado duramente su cuerpo, su alma y su dignidad.

…Y ya era tarde y basto con que cerrara los ojos un segundo para que con un leve suspiro el sueño la alejara de todo, porque el mar en el que pronto se encontraría era solo para ella, estaría flotando en el, lejos de todo pensamiento o razón, falsamente sola, en blanco, flotando en las lágrimas que ya no saldrían más.

Era solo un beso, un mugroso y asqueroso beso dado a Draco Malfoy: oxigenado y declarado grandísimo estúpido, pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dolido tanto? Se había dado muchos otros besos con Viktor y otros mucho menos santos con Cormac- era lo más saludable para ella mantenerse lejos de ese chico-, entonces no habría nada de extraño salvo que no fue algo que ella quisiera hacer ¿verdad?...¿verdad?...

-_Fabuloso_- la voz de su conciencia había decidido reservarse el derecho de responder a esa pregunto por miedo, quizá, a equivocarse.

No lo entendía, no es que no le faltaran motivos, pero esa agitación que sentía al recordar el momento, ese calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, el escalofrío que sintió cuando las manos de él se posaron en la curva de su espalda, la furiosa y luego hasta dulce forma en la que la besó, esa pregunta sobre sus labios. Tembló. La expresión de su rostro y la frialdad con la que le dijo que tendría ese beso como un _cargo de conciencia_…

…ese beso en el que ella se había perdido, por el que había dejado de pensar…ese beso por el que se olvido de normas, de reglas, de prefectos, de pudor, de amigos e insultos, ese beso que casi la hizo llevar los brazos hacia el cuello de Malfoy.

Paró y se quedo de pie en medio de un pasadizo bastante lleno de gente que surfeaba encima de otra.

_¿Qué habían sido esos pensamientos?_

De acuerdo, lo aceptaba, ella había colaborado activamente en el beso pero había sido una reacción meramente espontánea, rayos, ¡Ella era un ser humano!, se había dejado de llevar como cualquier otra persona haría, pero eso no significaba que estuviera absuelta de culpas, de cualquier forma-se frotó los ojos más por costumbre que por otra cosa- lo dejaría atrás, haría caso a la milagrosamente racional propuesta de la cucaracha rubio-narcisista – su nuevo apodo- y callaría, por su bien mental y físico, por el bien de sus amigos y porque no deseba volver a sentir esa opresión que…

-¿Sabes algo Bulstrode? Los Slytherin empiezan a caerme bien-a Hermione le sorprendió lo conocida que le sonó esa voz.

Acto seguido Hermione se vio apachurrada por Millicent Bulstrode, quién cayo sobre la castaña al ser empujada de una forma bastante poco bondadosa por Hanah Abbot, de Hufflepuff.

¿Q-Qué?

-Uops-rió y siguió caminando con dos o tres chicas detrás de ella- lo siento, Granger.

Arqueó una ceja. Eso no había sido para nada normal, ese comportamiento era más bien digno de la pava de Pansy Parkinson pero no de una Hufflepuff y menos de Hanah. Agitó la cabeza y se concentró en su estado.

-Ehhmm, Bulstrode…me estas aplastando-comentó con voz ahogada Hermione debajo de una bastante conmocionada Slytherin de quijada cuadrada y espaldas anchas.

-Cállate- la escuchó Hermione, la vio ponerse de pie y pudo recuperar todo el aire perdido en pocos segundos, no le sorprendió que la joven se sacudiera y comenzara a caminar hasta fuera de su alcance, pero lo que si le sorprendió fue ver que no había ya nadie en el pasadizo.

-Por Merlín, voy a llegar tarde…-murmuro, se puso de pie y sacudió, levantó su morral y se dispuso a andar.

-Muy tarde, Granger, muy tarde…-la voz sonaba descaradamente burlona a su espalda- Pero deberías agradecer no haber quedado como calcomanía…

Se erizó por completo.

-¿Qué pasa, es que no piensas hablarme? No recuerdo haber visto que Millicent te comiera la lengua…

Escuchó unos cuantos pasos dirigidos hacia su posición, pero se mantuvo firme, parada ahí donde estaba, no pensaba darle el gusto a Malfoy. No sería vista por él con la cara tan contrariada que tenía en ese instante.

-¿Es eso?-se detuvo un segundo-Uyy, no…que me voy a volver un mar de lágrimas-no hubo necesidad de voltear, ella sabía de sobra que él estaba sonriendo en ese segundo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Pero que maleducados somos Granger, me ofendes…

-¡Me importa un pimiento si te ofendo o no!-apretó los puños escondidos por las mangas de la túnica-¡Habla de una vez, que no pienso llegar tarde a Transformaciones por tu mal nacida culpa!

-Granger-Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir el cuerpo de él detrás, bastante cerca, casi pegado a ella y el sugestivo silbido de su respiración detrás de su oreja derecha, él se había inclinado para hablarle al oído y eso solo generaba calores en el cuerpo de la castaña- Solo vengo a advertirte

¿Es que ese tipo no podía resultar más descarado?

La besaba y luego, lo más campantemente posible, le decía que se olvidara de eso y que ni lo pregonara-cosa que ni vesánica pensaba hacer-, lo más seguro es que la amenazara con entregarla a su Lord si es que se negaba a guardar silencio, ergo ahora tenía la desfachatez de aparecerse par restregarle en la cara lo de ayer.

-¿Advertirme?-le seguiría el juego lo suficiente y prudente, sin embargo avanzó un paso alejándose de él y el calor que le transmitía su cuerpo.

-Exacto, yo sé que para ti ese beso fue el único y potencialmente digno que hayas recibido en tu vida, pero…tendrás que contenerte porque no pienso tolerar que abras la boca frente a Lunática Lovegood o la zanahoria pobretona- no logró evitar fruncir el ceño al notar el alejamiento de la castaña.

No. Es que ser más descarado que él no existía sobre la faz de la tierra, sobre la faz de Júpiter o Plutón, ni en cualquier otra galaxia existía alguien como él, cosa que él sabía de sobre, pero que Hermione acababa de comprender.

-¿Me entiendes?

_Un rotundo y sonoro ¡¡PAF!!_

-Si, te entiendo a la perfección Malfoy-se dio media vuelta y aún conteniendo las lágrimas avanzó rápida y furiosamente deseando alejarse lo humanamente posible de él.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y de soslayo vio a un Draco Malfoy alargando las piernas en su máximo posible hasta ella, con una mano pálida presionada sobre la enrojecida mejilla, con los ojos grises reducidos a dos líneas casi inexistentes y con un aura más oscura que la propia noche.

Se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza al sentir el frío tacto de una de las manos de Malfoy sobre su muñeca, intento escapar, pero todo esfuerzo se vio reducido una vez que él la estrelló contra la pared de piedra desnuda. Dejo caer una lágrima que Draco no pasó desapercibida, pero que se contuvo por detener, quizá, con un beso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con la mirada rojiza de Malfoy, él tenía los ojos fijos en ella, con todo el rostro endurecido por la ira, con el cuerpo más tenso que en cualquier otro momento y una mueca de digna cólera se dibujo en su perfecto y albino rostro. Hizo un movimiento de cabeza apartando un mechón de cabello rubio y se acercó a Hermione sujetando fuertemente su muñeca por sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Hermione intentó huir por segunda vez, porque se sintió perdida en medio de la ira que había generado en el Slytherin, pero al sentirse aprisionada teniendo el cuerpo del rubio pegado por completo al de ella causando que Hermione casi se hundiera en la pared, comprendió que no podría escapar y afrontaría la situación como Gryffindor que era, pues no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de su acción. Lo odiaba, lo repudiaba y esa cachetada solo había materializado todo eso con violencia en él.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Granger? Acabas de firmar tu sentencia a muerte-susurró acercando su rostro bastante al de la chica.

Nadie tan poco digno como ella lo había tocado de esa manera nunca en su vida. Nadie lo había golpeado dejándolo pasmado y con un amargor perenne en la boca, un amargor que sabía podía desaparecer con el sabor y el olor a caramelo que ahora respiraba combinado con su aire, pero tampoco nunca antes había estado tan cerca de rezar a un Dios del que no estaba seguro para que no apareciera un cristal más rodando por cierta mejilla.

_¿Esa poción tendría efectos secundarios relacionados actitudes y pensamientos?_

-¿Lo sabes, verdad?-la chica solo permaneció mirándolo con odio dibujado en sus ojos color miel- ¡Responde!

-No seas idiota-bufó- Lamento decepcionarte, pero no me causas ni una pizca de miedo, hasta una cabra con meningitis puede ser más atemorizante que tú-giró el rostro hacia un lado esquivando la penetrante mirada el rubio que parecía querer leer su pensamiento para descubrir lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, cosa que ella no permitiría nunca.

-Cállate-la castaña obedeció sin queja alguna, obviamente mentalmente tenía bastantes objeciones al caso, quería irse, pero sentía que algo en su estomago no se lo permitía y estaba sufriendo por ignorar eso que parecían mariposas.

Draco dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, quería vengarse de la sabelotodo de Granger que lo había abofeteado, quería hacerle pagar por haberlo golpeado, quería desaparecer el rastro húmedo de esa lágrima, pero la cercanía y el olor que desprendía su perfumado cabello castaño lo estaban desviando de su objetivo, lo estaban tentando y él podía resistir todo, menos la tentación. ((N/A: Lancen legumbres a mi hermano, él y su bendita frase taladraron mi cerebro))

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione y la obligó a besarlo, se acercó y frotó su nariz contra la de ella, la castaña cerró los ojos sintiéndose perdida y en blanco. Ninguno sonrió o pudo hacer algo cuando se sumergieron en ese beso, no hiriente, pero si violento, no lastimaba, pero si era adictivo y era propicio para disfrutarlo lentamente, dejando espacios para respirar sin alejarse.

Draco no se maldijo al soltar la muñeca que había estado sujetando de malas maneras hasta unos segundos y se sintió en una extraña gloria al erizársele todo el vello del cuerpo, un brazo de Hermione había subido hasta su cuello.

No se sentía capaz de pensar en esos instantes, sin embargo una pizca de un sentimiento que se inflaba en su pecho se hacía notar a cada segundo, recordaba el nombre de aquello, como era… ¿Gratitud? Pero ¿Por qué?

Ambos se separaron impulsados por el mismo pensamiento. Había pasado de nuevo.

Hermione lo miró como queriendo leer en su rostro alguna explicación, como queriendo comprender un difícil libro de la biblioteca, intentando descifrara porque había ocurrido de nuevo aquello que la había destrozado un día antes.

-No soy uno de los libros que lees, Granger-soltó de muy mal humor Draco llevándose una mano al pelo y alejándose unos centímetros de ella.

-Lo sé-respondió con voz queda, bajo la mirada durante un momento y aprovechó la distancia para zafarse de esa incomoda situación.

-¿No crees que ya no es momento de hacerte la sufrida? Yo sé que tu también lo disfrut-chasqueó la lengua y acentuó una ceja-yo sé que tu lo disfrutaste…

-Mentira-soltó y el rubio elevó ambas cejas- Ibas a decir "también lo disfrutaste"…-corrigió al instante sintiendo como algo seguía zumbándole en el estomago, algo que predomina en ese instante.

-No seas tonta, obviamente no iba a decir eso, yo…- estúpida lengua que se le venía a enredar en tremendo momento.

-Acéptalo-ordenó la chica escépticamente.

-Ah, no tú no…lo aceptó….lo disfruté- gruñó y Hermione sonrió como no pensó que lo haría al hinchársele el pecho de orgullo y él se mordió la lengua maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

-¿A dónde vas?-le dedicó una arqueada de ceja y unos labios fruncidos, comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

-A Transformaciones-dijo con voz inexpresiva y vio de soslayo como Draco se quedaba parado unos metros más atrás.

-Mierda, olvidé Historia de la Magia…-Hermione contuvo la contorción de sus labios para no formar una sonrisa al ver como Malfoy salía corriendo al lado contrario.

Sintió como los colores seguían latiéndole en el rostro.

Siguió caminando y para cuando vio la puerta del aula cercana fijó su vista en el suelo mordiéndose el labio inferior, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se preguntó nuevamente que había sido eso.

Había decidido en la noche no darle más vueltas al asunto y acababa besándose con él de nuevo y lo peor es que seguía con vida porque ni suicidarse había podido.

No le estaba gustando eso. Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza despeinándose aún más. Respiró exageradamente fuerte por los nervios. Necesitaba alejarse de Hogwarts cuanto antes, un poco de Londres Muggle no le vendría mal, de esa forma las roñosas ideas que se formaban cuando estaba cerca de Malfoy desaparecerían y volverían a tratarse como en antaño.

Si la había ignorado hasta ahora, que siguiera haciéndolo. Entre ellos no había ni una relación, solo dos besos que serían borrados con el paso del tiempo, dos besos que después de las vacaciones no recordarían. Bajó la mirada y empujó suavemente la puerta. Entre ellos dos no había, no habría y no podía haber ningún tipo de relación. Eso había sido un adiós a un nada .Faltaba ya muy poco para que ella saliera de Hogwarts y él se convirtiera en mortígafo, entonces es cuando se perseguirían como cazador y caza, porque ese era el destino que se les estaba escrito…

…y no podía, no debía y se esforzaba ya por no querer cambiarlo.

Aunque no entendiese porque ahora todo se veía tan diferente, tal vez solo fuera un mal ángulo, ese asunto no trascendería en su tiempo y en su espacio, no podía.

* * *

Hola!!

Aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo, esta vez un poco más largo que los anteriores, las disculpas tal vez lleguen pronto y bueno, en cuanto a las vacaciones no estoy segura de que tanto descanse Hermione porque como creo que va ir el asunto no tendrá mucho tiempo para pensar en nada. Aquí se demuestra ya cierto interés de parte de Draco hacia la Gryffindor y conforme avance la historia supongo que él irá aceptando eso, en fin…

Gracias por todo a todas o todos, gracias _EdnaBlack, Jackie-RiverPlate y ChinitaMalfoy_ por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior. Me motivan xD.

Mell.Russell


	9. Mescalina

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.

_Capitulo 9: Mescalina_

Pudo suponer, dada la cantidad de ruido y que sus compañeros hubieran cesado su trascendental charla sobre el partido del sábado, que habían cruzado las puertas del Gran Comedor y que sus pies se movían con vida propia hacia el acostumbrado lugar junto a Neville casi al centro de la larga mesa de madera. Lanzó una desesperada mirada hacia la mesa buscando por todos lados una utópica taza de café. Lo necesitaba. El café siempre apartaba todas sus dudas, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones brindándole calma y paz y en ese momento las necesitaba más que nunca. No tenía paz en su cerebro, era imposible conseguirla con enormes cantidades de irracionalidades brincando libremente por allí, claro que también podría sumarle el bendito ardor que no la dejaba vivir, ardor que vibraba en sus labios y ardor que mutaba a escalofríos cuando se recordaba aprisionada entre un Malfoy y la pared.

¿Tenía sentido plantearse de una y mil maneras distintas el porqué de sus reacciones sumisas y débiles frente a él? ¿Era natural que tuviera un par de trabajos dejados de lado por los últimos sucesos? Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, como tratando de comprender el otro lado de la existencia pollil que tenía la pierna de pollo frente a ella. Era simplemente una locura, una locura de la que debía apartarse porque tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de una _próxima vez._

…_y lo odiaba por que sabía que el deber era diferente del querer…_

-¡Jerrmoine!...vaos, raciona…olo ue uan taraaanza, McGongarr lo owidarra-la animó el pelirrojo que ya se encontraba devorando todo a su paso.

-Ron, no hables con la boca llena y no es solo una tardanza, llegué veinticinco minutos más tarde y ahora mi futuro laboral corre peligro de muerte-respondió la castaña mirando severamente a Ronald que acababa de abrir la boca para decir algo en alguna otra lengua que los presentes no conocían- y cierra la boca, no necesito que me muestres lo bien digieres el puré de papas…

-Cierto, pero Ron tiene razón, no desaprobarás porque te tardaste veinticinco minutos en el lavabo -agregó Harry mientras daba un sonoro sorbo de zumo de calabaza y le lanzaba una mirada a Ginny, quien estaba muy ocupada conversando con Neville sobre alguna clase. Suspiró- oye, Hermione, ¿no piensas comer algo? Digo…a esa pierna no le saldrán alas y muy a mi pesar no se estrellará contra la cara de Malfoy…

Hermione tembló inconcientemente captando la atención de una pelirroja que acababa de terminar su ración.

-Cooeción-tosió Ron y se limpio la boca con una servilleta- Maravilloso hurón botador, Harry…

El morocho sonrió y rió un momento junto con su pelirrojo mejor amigo.

-Ehh…s-si claro-respondió en seguida embutiéndose el Himalaya de puré en una cuchara. Era simplemente vergonzoso. El miedo al nombre engrandece al hombre. Ella lo había dicho y ahora temblaba como una niña de nueve años frente a su ídolo de rock.

Definitivamente estaba en medio de una crisis. Cogió otra cucharada de puré del plato de Ron, quien le reprochó su actitud malvada para con él- digamos que había desarrollado cierta fijación sobre el puré, en realidad sobre toda comida-le sonrió como pudo e inconcientemente levanto la mirada y fijó sus acaramelados ojos hacia el frente. Se estremeció de sobre manera al contemplar la sugestiva mirada que le dedicaba el dueño actual de sus pensamientos-_pero nunca de mis suspiros_, se prometió a si misma- además de un movimiento de cejas bastante seductor a pesar de lo burlón que ahora se veía.

Bajó la mirada al segundo y la clavó violentamente sobre el pollo de nuevo. Necesitaba su café cuanto antes, sobre todo cuando Parkinson, "la cerebro de troll conmocionado", se le acercaba tanto a ese rubio. Se mordió la lengua. A ella no le importaba y ahora menos que nunca. Los ojos le comenzaron a picar por la presión que a sí misma ejercía. Era imposible.

-Hermione, ¿estas bien? no te ves muy…bien que digamos-agregó Harry y Neville asintió al instante.

-No, es solo que olvidé consultar algo con McGonagall-sonrió contrayendo algo las cejas- es mejor que vaya ahora, no me tardo-entendió las miradas que sus amigos le dirigían- los veo en la sala común-agregó sonriéndole al par y se levantó para salir por donde no hace mucho había entrado.

-¿Hermione está bien?-pregunto delatadoramente Neville Longbottom una vez que la castaña se hubo ido- se veía algo...triste, diferente…

-No, no es eso, Neville, seguro solo estas confundiendo las cosas-Ginny habló por primera vez y con una punzada similar a lo que uno diría una corazonada giró el rostro para encontrarse con un puesto vacío en la mesa de Slytherin, además de la mirada lúgubre que poseía Pansy Parkinson.

_--_

En realidad no sabía muy bien el motivo por el cual había salido del comedor poco tiempo después de ver salir a Granger tan apresurada. Tampoco es que quisiera saberlo. Lo único que sabía era que su cuerpo había reaccionado y una vez hubieron transcurrido menos de tres minutos salió alegando que estaba cansado, fingiendo lo mejor posible para no verse involucrado con la chica que acababa de abandonar el comedor. Se reprochó mentalmente el haber aguantado por un minuto y medio el lloriqueo y sermoneo de Pansy.

Simplemente todo era razonable para sí mismo, él era un hombre con clase, elegancia, pureza, pero muy débil ante las necesidades carnales ¿No podía hacer nada? No, no podía. No le habían enseñado a ir en contra de sus deseos personales.

_Y porque todo era un capricho._

_Uno más, una más._

Rodó los ojos tras sonreír con satisfacción. Se estaba cansando de caminar sin encontrar lo que buscaba. Él no era del tipo paciente en realidad y mucho menos toleraba la frustración de sus planes. Lanzó un bufido y alargó sus pasos de tal manera que en menos de tres zancadas ya había cruzado por completo el corredor.

-¿Qué es lo que...?-comenzó a oír pasos presurosos. Era ella no había duda. La cantidad de pasos por milésima de segundo los tenía contados. No recordaba cual fue el momento exacto en el cual los contó por primera vez, pero recordaba el último. Sonrió de lado maliciosamente e inmediatamente se dirigió a donde sabía la Gryffindor estaba.

Empujó suavemente la puerta y espero verla sentada en su acostumbrada mesa, rodeada de libros, inmaculada con la nariz hundida en algún tomo lleno de polvo.

Tensó las mandíbulas al no verla por ningún lado. Avanzó dando pasos largos y dirigiendo miradas discretas a todos lados hasta que decidió, para su mala suerte, dar pasos introduciéndose a una sección por la que, inmediatamente, sobresalió la delgada y tétrica figura de la bibliotecaria. Irma Pince.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte, chico?-preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza como si fuera por naturaleza una amenaza para todos los libros que ella cuidaba con esmero.

-No busco nada en especial, señora-agregó en un tono bastante despreciativo- solo quiero un libro y sé en donde esta.

-Entonces apresúrate-sugirió e inmediatamente continuó su camino hacia su estancia como bibliotecaria.

-Viejo buitre-refunfuñó entre dientes Draco antes de retomar su camino con ambas manos en los bolsillos, ondeando elegantemente su túnica negra.

No sabía donde empezar a buscar, pero ya era suficientemente evidente que la chica nada había encontrado absolutamente nada en la sección normal de pociones, sin embargo no le parecía creíble que la castaña hubiese conseguido ya el permiso considerando que había llegado fuera de hora a su primera clase de la semana con McGonagall. Ahora entendía por que el baño se había inundado por cuarta vez en dos días, siendo la alumna perfecta tanto la maestra como la alumna deberían estar en muy mal estado moral.

Siguió caminando con el ceño levemente fruncido y las quijadas bien marcadas hasta el inicio de la sección prohibida, cuya puerta estaba abierta…

_--_

Sonrió con sincera alegría. Lo había conseguido por centésima vez en su vida estudiantil, pero claro nunca salvo en sus dos primeros años escolares había necesitado esconderse, como en este caso, bajo la capa de invisibilidad que Harry tenía.

Caminó a lo largo de un corredor entre dos enormes y sobre-pobladas estanterías. Paso un dedo por cada libro leyendo el título de cada uno para seleccionar el que más la convenciese. Para cuando llegó al décimo quinto libro algo la distrajo. Un ruido.

Cogió la capa que había dejado a un lado y se la puso por sobre los hombros, dejando descubierta solo su cabeza. Se asomó y entrecerró los ojos tratando de encontrar a alguien.

-Tranquilízate, Hermione-sonrió dejando caer la capa y haciendo un movimiento con la mano que representaba la poca importancia que eso tenía- es solo tu imaginación…

-Entonces tienes de que preocuparte-reconoció al instante esa voz a su espalda. No había necesidad de girarse para saber que Draco Malfoy era el que estaba junto a ella en la Sección Prohibida y que además mantenía su tono hastiado.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué es lo que tú estas haciendo aquí?-empleó un prepotente tono de voz. Era el colmo, ahora se proponía tratarlo como si fuera cualquier cosa. ¿Con quién se creía que hablaba esa marisabidilla? ¿Con Longbottom?

-¿No es bastante obvio? vengo a buscar información sobre la Dispositus-agregó y cogió un ejemplar bastante maltrecho de páginas amarillentas y en su máximo agujereadas- ya ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que haga algo y no pienso tolerar más esta absurda situación

-Y por eso te has metido ilegalmente a esta sección yendo en contra de tu expediente de alumna modelo y arriesgando tu futuro junto al imbécil de Smith-escupió ácidamente cada palabra y le dirigió una mirada congelante.

-¿De que hablas, Malfoy?-No entendía esa actitud tan repentina, al chico le había hecho daño la clase Historia de la Magia, se le había adormecido el cerebro- Y Zacharias no es ningún imbécil, Malfoy, te sugiero que te auto critiques antes de comentar algo sobre otra persona.

-¿Dices que ese zorrillo mal teñido es mejor que yo?-arqueó una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella.

-No le insultes de esa forma, ni siquiera lo conoces -se cruzó de brazos- Y si crees eso pues por mí no hay ningún problema, es más, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Zacharás es mil veces mejor chico que tú.

Al diablo con ser buen chico, eso a él no le había interesado nunca y menos lo haría ahora. No logro evitar que la mueca de definitivo asco se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Porqué lo llamas por su nombre de pila? ¿A caso ya se andan besuqueando detrás de las armaduras del colegio o que?

-¡Me puedes explicar que demonios te pasa! No, espera, no tengo tiempo para entender porque de pronto resultas tan susceptible y además tampoco me importa saber si estas en tus días rojos o no-agregó con ironía y comprendiendo que no podría leer los libros que quisiera teniendo semejante presencia cerca, cogió la capa y se encaminó con cada cosa a un lado del cintura.

-¿A donde vas ahora?-preguntó autoritariamente colocándose frente a ella y mirándola con una ceja arqueada.

-A suicidarme que de plano ya no aguanto el olor a podredumbre que desprende tu cerebro-mintió. Ese olor lo había sentido desde el primer instante, la menta colándose por entre sus perjuicios había amenazado con derribar a su razón, pero ella había ganado esta vez y así debería ser siempre.

-Lo del olor a podredumbre podríamos discutirlo un rato ¿no te parece? además tengo variantes sobre homicidio perfecto…

-Si te soy franca no pero, agradezco tu amabilidad-lo esquivó y continuó su camino, agitando su cabello al ritmo de sus armoniosos pasos, mordiéndose el labio inferior por sentirse temerosa frente a él.

Se pasó la capa de invisibilidad por lo hombros para cuando llegó cerca del lugar en el cual Madame Pince se encontraba y caminó en puntillas, contrayendo las cejas por cada paso que daba. Ignorando soberanamente el motivo por el cual no oía los pasos de Malfoy hacia la puerta.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, cerró suave y silenciosamente la puerta tras de ella, se tomo la molestia de dar un largo y profundo respiro. Si, lo aceptaba había tenido miedo de ser pillada. Sabía que el libro que había tomado no había salido de la sección más pura de la biblioteca precisamente y su aspecto de por sí ya lo decía todo. Un viejo libro de pasta bastante maltrecha y mugrienta color negro- comenzó a caminar, dando largos pasos mientras la capa se le caía por los hombros y la sostenía con un brazo- Cuyo título era…

- Que mal juegas a las escondidas, Granger

Hermione no se tomo la molestia de girarse y mucho menos de atender a sus palabras. Siguió caminando con su enorme orgullo a cuestas, ignorándolo en contra de su propio cuerpo, porque algo batallaba en el interior de la gryffindoriana chica. La voz de la rázon y un desconocido cosquilleo insano que quería obligarla a correr hacia Malfoy, abrazarlo y besarlo, como si no existiera nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra, como si fuera esa su única razón de ser, como si no sirviera para otra cosa…

-¿Qué pasa, Granger?-agregó con tono falsamente burlón. Sentía su sangre hervir, burbujear de ira. Ella tratando de dejarlo de lado. Todo para que se encontraran ella y Smith antes de la cena el martes, si, los había oído cruzar palabras breves y ligeramente incomodas ante las miradas hostigantes del zanahorio y Potter. Se pensaría eso de agradecerles indirectamente- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de volver a besarme?

-¿Miedo?-abrió los ojos abruptamente y la boca un par de veces más. Se giró- ¿Besarte? ¿YO?

-Ja. Deberías aceptarlo, no serías la primera ni la última, ninguna es inmune a esta enfermedad. Todas son exactamente iguales ¿No crees?

Todas las tipas con las que él se metía podrían ser iguales. Ella era totalmente diferente a ellas. Se mordió con mayor fuerza el labio. Quería despellejarlo vivo y luego hervirlo en aceite hirviendo. Se lo serviría como postre a algún hipogrifo. Apretó los puños y optó por serenarse. De nada valdría irse a los golpes. Llamaría la atención del conserje y de algún profesor y ella estaba en total desventaja considerando que traía consigo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y un libro de la sección prohibida que no tenía título por cierto.

-Mira Malfoy, creo que estas confundiendo los hechos o simplemente has desarrollado esquizofrenia porque el que me besó fuiste tú-hizo una breve pausa tratando de contener las enormes ganas de correr hacia él y lanzarle un patada ahí donde se acalambran los viejos- Yo no fui la que te acorraló en un pasadizo desierto y te hizo llegar tarde a la primera clase de la mañana, ¿captas?- Y además no deseaba una prolongada, cómoda y alegremente desesperante estadía en el hotel favorito de la familia de ese rubio: Azkaban.

-No recuerdo haber presenciado algún acto de resistencia-la miró formando una sonrisa ladeada y cruel en su pálido rostro-Eso es exactamente igual a besarme.

-Muy Bien-inspiró y expiró violentamente. Frunció el ceño como cuando trataba de pronunciar algún encantamiento muy complicado y frunció los labios- En ese caso, no pienso volver a…

-¿Porqué, Hermione?

Sin previo aviso el rubio ya había llegado hasta ella, ya había presionado con cierta rudeza una mano contra su nuca obligándola a prestar total atención a su rostro, ya se encontraba disfrutando el contacto visual y por sobre todo ya percibía de nuevo el aroma a caramelo que desprendía el cabello perfumado de la Gryffindor.

Draco disfrutaba observándola nerviosa, tratando de vocalizar alguna objeción. Disfrutaba con tener su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, tan tibio, tan único. Con sentir los apresurados latidos de su corazón golpeando su propio pecho. Extrañamente alegre de respirar lo mismo que ella respiraba y pronto a sentir esos suaves, tibios y adictivos labios contra los suyos. Labios que él solo quería para sí.

-¿Por qué?-repitió- Ibas a decir que no pensabas volver a besarme…bien, quiero una explicación racional…-sonrió divertido.

Hermione se sentía perdida en más de un sentido de la palabra. Se sentía horriblemente atrapada y confusa. No lograba entender el comportamiento de Malfoy, la trataba mal, la ignoraba, le gritaba y luego intentaba besarla con total desfachatez. Ese tipo estaba definitivamente loco y ella aún más que él. Era obvio. Solo un disminuido mental podría disfrutar de tener esa presencia tan cerca, solo un demente no se sentiría infeliz al querer morirse de la vergüenza y es que ella deseaba desaparecer, no precisamente para alejarse de él si no para calmarse, para exigirle a ese músculo que latía furiosamente que parara ya, que dejara de amenazarla con salírsele del pecho, que dejara de ir tan rápido porque Hermione tenía la ligera sospecha de que Malfoy sabía de todo eso.

Y aún así era pequeña la parte que se rehusaba a perderlo todo-todo lo relacionado a la cordura- se rehusaba la conciencia, esa que cada vez se le nublaba más al notar como Draco miraba atentamente a sus labios por los que ella acaba de pasarse suave e inocentemente la lengua por los nervios.

Abrió los ojos un poco más e intentó de cualquier forma alejarse de él. Presionó fuertemente sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio. Intentó darle patadas y puñetazos que obviamente fallaron. Intento correr y por un segundo pensó que ya lo había logrado, empero él ya la había vuelto a coger, esta vez, por las caderas, de una forma absolutista. Draco había vuelto a tensar los músculos, no iba a permitir que Granger se fuese.

-La primera pregunta sin respuesta para Hermione.

Dejó caer el libro. Dejó caer la capa.

_-Y la última-_pensó Hermione.

Él ya había vuelto a invadir de su boca, ya estaba incitándola a profundizar de una forma tan embriagante. Le presionaba suavemente la nuca con una pálida y alargada mano que acababa de subir. Sonreían entre las caricias que él uno le proporcionaba al otro. Hermione lo abrazaba por el cuello y él empezaba a despeinarla. Sin ofensas, sin insultos, con pasión, con placer, con dulzura e inocencia, con avidez y propia violencia. Ella le correspondía una vez más, porque ya se había rendido a la verdad que su corazón supo desde el primer momento. Él la besaba sin intenciones de parar, porque no quería pensar en el por que, o en el más tarde, no concebía tiempo sin estar pegado a ella, sin estar luchando por absorberse el alma.

¿Estaba viva o muerta? Sinceramente la respuesta no le interesaba, se sentía ambigua en los brazos de Malfoy, de Draco Malfoy, se sentía necesitada, se sentía creada única y especialmente para besarlo y de alguna forma u otra quería creerse querida.

_-Auch-_resonó la queja en mitad del silencio que hasta el momento solo había sido interrumpido por respiraciones aceleradas_- Maldito juguetito, le diré a mi madre sobre esto…_

Un repentino rayo de luz iluminó el oscurecido y aletargado cerebro de Hermione. Zacharias. El nombre hacía eco en su cabeza. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él. En algún punto intermedio del sueño y la realidad había deseado enamorarse de él. Había aceptado tal vez inconscientemente el verlo más seguido porque la ayudaría, porque era diferente, porque lo prefería mil veces a él antes que a Malfoy, pero ese insignificante y poco útil músculo encargado de bombear la sangre no pensaba igual, de hecho no pensaba, pero la obligaba e experimentar guerras interiores, guerras que no podía luchar y que ya había dejado en los labios de Draco.

_-Ese par se va a enterar-__chilló probablemente indignada__._

Ese timbre de voz tan agudo no pertenecía a Zacharias. Esa voz y esa vocalización eran clásicas de Ginny Weasley. Se acercaba. Todas las ideas se asentaron con tal violencia en el cerebro de la prefecta que esta creyó haberse hundido varios metros por la tierra. Abrió los ojos suavemente y se sonrojó al ver las rubias y largas pestañas de Draco cubriéndole el rostro. Se veía tan inocente y dulce. Tan distinto. Tan único. Posó casi imperceptiblemente las pequeñas manos en el pecho del rubio y no pudo controlar su odio e irracionalidad al obligarlo suavemente a separarse de ella. Él no iba a acceder tan fácilmente. No y por eso frunció visiblemente fastidiado el ceño al comprobar las intenciones de Hermione.

-Malfoy-articuló rápidamente-Hay...-él volvió a besarla y ella se rindió ante las caricias que él le proporcionaba hábil y aditivamente. Todo resultaba como la mescalina para ella, solo le faltaban los ojos dilatados. Tras unos segundos que a Hermione le parecieron fracciones de milésima de la milésima de la centésima de segundo, reaccionó-escucha…

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó en un susurro separando por escasos centímetros su boca de la de ella

-Hay algu..._-_Hermione no tuvo necesidad de continuar y tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo. Él la silenció colocando un alargado y pálido dedo sobre sus labios ahora rojizos. Hermione levantó la vista hasta los ojos grises del rubio y este se alejó de ella un poco. Se sentía débil ante su mirada, se perdía en el miel de esos ojos, se perdía y los prejuicios regresaban presurosos queriendo romper aquello que latía con fuerza hiriente en su garganta. Eso que él desconocía, pero que definitivamente le gustaba si se trataba de tenerla como hace unos instantes en sus brazos-Vete. Resultará bastante sospechoso que tú andes a estas horas por aquí

-Mañana. Antes de la cena-su voz era ronca, parecía costarle el sacarla de la garganta. Con todo su esfuerzo humano y sobre-humano resolvió darse media vuelta e irse, pero algo lo detuvo.

-No puedo

¿Granger lo estaba rechazando o era cuestión de su imaginación?

No podía y si lo hacía, él se lo exigiría.

-Pero, después de la cena-agregó visiblemente contrariada. Él decidió ignorarlo por más aberrante que resultase aguantar ver a ese Hufflepuff cerca de Hermione ¿Hermione?, de Granger. Sonrió sin poder eludir el movimiento inconsciente de sus músculos faciales y volvió a caminar rápidamente obviando que los pasos hubiesen cesado.

Hermione miró al suelo y notó la presencia de la capa y el libro. Los cogió mientras trataba de entender porque había accedido a verlo mañana. Tal vez y era porque sabía que un día sin él ya era naturalmente distinto. Lo había aceptado, estaba interesada en más de un aspecto por él, el por que era un misterio...o tal vez no lo era. Se dio media vuelta y no terminó de dar un paso. Dejó caer el par de cosas de nuevo y sus labios temblaron.

-Ginny...

* * *

_Buenas!! Creo que el fin de semana se alargó un poquititito, no traigo una excusa creíble. Simplemente les digo que he tenido muchos problemas en la semana excluyendo las actividades escolares, en fin…aquí se puede decir que el tormento psicológico de Hermione ha terminado, pero ha comenzado a la vez la tortura de lidiar con un Malfoy, ataques, luchas de sumo, gallinas gigantes y tortas hechizadas dispuestas a devorarla xD. Malfoy por su parte tendrá que comenzar a madurar porque esa actitud no es precisamente la más razonable…bueno naaa es razonable con él ((cosa que simplemente lo hace imperfectamente genial))_

_Edna Black: Te asimilo y te comprendo xD. No tienes que disculparte y muchas gracias por tu review en cada capítulo T.T, muchas gracias y lamento no haber escrito tan pronto pero ya tengo ideas claras para el siguiente capítulo._

_Jackie-RiverPlate: Garfield!! Como no conocer a esa bola tan pachonchita y anaranjadita, es un mate ver a ese gato es uno de mis ídolos. Solo Hermione se resiste a sus encantos-lo que respecta a mi ya estaría hecha gelatina a sus pies, soy sincera- vamos, es por eso que Draco pone todo su empeño y más de una vez sale airado. Siempre me causo especial curiosidad Smith y por eso lo metí a este barco, sobre todo porque se mostrará bastante menos… que en el libro, claro respetando su personalidad… y de Ginny yo no hablo por que la respeto por Harry y no me cae especialmente mal, solo que no estoy muy unida a ella. No tengo ningún consejo que darte ya que no se como salió tan largo xD y creo que tampoco lo necesitarás, peeero agradezco tu consejo y no me molesta para nada, es más son este tipo de críticas las que me ayudan y agradeceré sieeeeeempe. Gracias._

_Cuídense y pásenla __cool__…_


	10. Penúltima Palabra

Disclaimer: Creo que ya saben que todo lo relacionado a este esplendoroso mundo le pertenece a J.K Rowling.

_Capitulo 10: Penúltima Palabra_

Ingresó a su sala común meneando la capa al compás del vaivén de sus hombros, sus pasos hacían un ruidito extremadamente estruendoso en la húmeda estancia que era hogar y nido de serpientes venenosas. Se detuvo un segundo y al instante se apoderó al completo del cómodo y aparentemente único refugio calido en todo el lugar. Cruzo elegantemente una pierna y arqueó una ceja. El silencio que mantenía el par de chicos que se encontraban sentados frente a él-dos muebles similares a SU sillón- era magistral. Casi increíble.

Zabinni arqueó una ceja especialmente dedicada a Malfoy. Mostró sus blanquecinos dientes y habló.

-Vaya, Malfoy-empezó-Hasta que nos concedes el honor de ver tu cara adornada con la estúpida sonrisa de Lunática-Draco creyó notar una mirada de soslayo dirigida al silencioso Slytherin e inmediatamente intento ignorar el cosquilleo incesante en la yema de sus dedos. Cosquilleo que solo paraba cuando sentía la piel de cierta castaña rozando la suya. Maldición. ¿En que pensaba?

Theodore se estremeció, apretó los dedos sobre la pasta amarillenta del libro que leía, el rubio creyó oír un crujir de dientes que mataría de un infarto hasta al mismísimo Godric Gryffindor, lastima que ahora se tratase de un montón de huesos roídos o, en el mejor de los casos, polvo.

-Me parece que tendrás que moderar tus necesidades, Malfoy, si seguimos así Snape dejará de ignorar la mística costumbre de los polvos flu-agregó el moreno.

-Cállate, Zabinni-exigió Draco lanzándole una mirada gélida

A Malfoy últimamente no le gustaban las miradas analíticas en el rostro del moreno y mucho menos sus preguntas camufladas e indirectas. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para decir que algo no marchaba del todo bien o en todo caso no marcharía del todo bien.

Blaise apretó la mandíbula. Draco podría ser muy inteligente, pero él no era un idiota más. Ya tenía casi todo bien centrado respecto a sus dudas para con Nott y la verdad es que el trabajo le había resultado mucho más interesante que el par de centímetros que había dejado la profesora Vector para la semana entrante.

La actitud ya le resultaba bastante sospechosa. No escuchaba desde hace varios días insultos dirigidos a Potter, Weasley o Granger. Tampoco comentarios malintencionados o indirectas, mucho menos lo había visto torturar a más de cuatro niños por día. En las clases resultaba menos participativo que Neville Longbottom y tenía la expresión clásica de Lovegood. Parecía fuera de lugar, de onda, no tenía la cabeza sobre los hombros.

No ignoraba, además, los cambios súbitos de ánimo, las sonrisas de idiota bien disimuladas que solo él mismo y Theodore reconocían y mucho menos ignoraría su salida repentina del comedor. Aquello había sido muy extraño. Si no conociera a Malfoy podría haber jurado que salía para ir a besuquearse con Granger. Ja. Que estúpidas ideas podía tener a veces.

Draco arqueó una ceja restándole importancia por el momento al rostro pensativo del moreno que se encontraba frente a él. Theo estaba más callado que de costumbre. Su silencio, si bien no era raro, era demasiado extenso considerando la presencia de Zabinni allí.

-Déjalo-oyó Draco de la boca de Blaise, tenía cara de haberse tragado una torta de hipogrifo/si saben a lo que se refiere/- Es normal. Luego de casi haber muerto en el mar de lagrimas de Pansy, viejo, creo que exageraste….si sigue así me veré obligado a consolarla…

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Le importaba poco o nada, la segunda opción era la más inteligente, que Pansy hubiera inundado el baño junto con Myrtle por vigésimo novena vez en el mes. No entendía muy bien que era eso que pasaba por la nebulosa mente de la morocha, tampoco entendía como si él tenía todo claro, ella se empeñaba en colgársele del cuello las veinticuatro horas del día. Bufó. Era horrible. Triste era, además, que sus apellidos sonasen bien juntos y que la cuenta de los Parkinson en Gringgots no fuera nada despreciable. Estúpida costumbre de familias.

…

Costumbre de familias ¿Sería eso posible? Qué diría su padre si lo viera en la situación en la que estaba ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le quitaría? La libertad. Todo. Ella…ella, ya no estaría más. Llegado el momento, sabía que iba a llegar de todas formas, esa especie de juego tendría que acabar… ¿Le importaba?...No…no le importaba, no debía, no podía…pero ¿Porqué sentía que ya era tarde?

_Maldita Granger._

Si no encontraban una forma de contrarrestar la poción…si no encontraba una forma de dejar de pensar en ella en todo momento…no quería pensar en las consecuencias…no quería pensar en no jugar con ella por miedo a lastimarla, no quería querer…

_Jugar con Hermione. No. Eso ya lo veía fuera de su alcance._

-Haz lo que quieras…

-Debiste decirnos eso antes-la voz de Nott inundó la estancia- Fue por la gracia de Dios que esa mujer se calló-ambos ignoraron los murmullos de Zabinni en los cuales preguntaba sobre ese tal "fios"-ya todo Slytherin agradeció la inteligente acción de Millicent….

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-Desmaius-acertó al unísono con Zabinni. Por ambos rostros apareció la sombra de una sonrisa.

-¿Hoy no hay luna llena, Nott?-agregó con tono de voz burlón luego de uno o dos minutos.

-Blaise-una empalagosamente aguda voz recorrió el más frío de lo acostumbrado lugar al instante.

-Lárgate-articuló Theodore sin despegar la vista de las páginas de aquel libro que tenía entre las manos.

Blaise sonrió a la chica de melena dorada y esta pareció derretirse ante el gesto. Draco la miró rápidamente. Creía reconocerla, era muy popular en la casa de Salazar Slytherin por su excelente habilidad con los hechizos anticonceptivos, además de otras habilidades que no resultaban para nada ingratas de recordar. Felicitaría a Blaise por su buen gusto algún otro día.

El golpe seco que hizo la puerta al cerrarse hizo eco en el silencio que Nott y Malfoy mantenían.

-¿Cómo va todo, Malfoy?

-Como siempre

-¿Seguro?-levantó la mirada y clavó sus oscuros ojos en los grises de Malfoy. Era el tipo de situaciones que el chico dominaba. Draco se encogió de hombros.

Se puso de pie y metió ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada una fracción de segundo, Malfoy conocía a Nott-tal vez no tanto como a Blaise- y aquello ya lo había confirmado todo, pero fue cuando reconoció el título del libro de pasta amarilla y letras plateadas que una loca, disparatada pero extrañamente lógica idea colmó su cerebro. Tal vez Blaise tenía algo de razón esta vez.

" _suirivauqA stoggam: Blibbering Humdinger, Reflejo Abismal"_

Ingresó a su habitación. La imagen de un somnoliento rostro enmarcado por cabello rubio algo desaliñado que dejaba ver dos rábanos adornando cada oreja daba vueltas por el revoltijo del ideas que era el cerebro de Malfoy y a la vez no dejaba de girar en la órbita del chico que comenzaba entender que de interesante tenían los Nargles y Plimpies.

_**--**_

-Ginny…

Sus ojos color miel temblaron estando fijos en los verdes de la pelirroja. Intentó articular alguna palabra pero no encontraba nada adecuado que proferir, para el cuarto intento desistió. No tenía nada que decir. Las posibilidades de que aquello no hubiese sido visto eran nulas. Las probabilidades de que Ginny le contara a Harry y a Ron y que a conjunto no le hablaran por el resto de su vida eran verdaderamente altas y atemorizantes. Se pegó una patada mental. Debía despejar la mente de esas ideas.

Ginny tenía deseos de irse pero sus pies no se movían ni obedecían a las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba en forma de impulsos eléctricos. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar, tal vez cuando la idea se hubiese tornado del todo clara en su mente, un poco más tarde cuando aunque sea pudiese decir que entendía un poquito a Hermione. Mentira-se dijo- no la iba a entender. Aquello era cosa de otro mundo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si la chica no estaba ebria, incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de que se hubiera emborrachado con sumo de calabaza.

La expresión de ambas era seria, determinada, segura. Hermione recogió la capa y el libro, levanto el rostro con orgullo y dignidad bien marcados en cada movimiento y dio unos cuantos pasos, suficientes para quedar un poco más adelante, de espaldas, de la Weasley.

-Sé que no me corresponde una explicación, no soy nadie para ello-comenzó Ginevra. Respiró hondo. Hermione estrujo violentamente la manga de su túnica.

Tratarían, ambas podrían tratar.

Estaba nerviosa, lo aceptaba, pero no tenía miedo. No había por que tenerlo. No sabía exactamente que era lo pasaba. No tenía idea de que tipo de relación era aquella y como de la nada había dejado de insultarlo para rendirse sumisamente a sus besos y de hecho tampoco sabía que pasaría mañana, pasado o de aquí a un mes. Se podía decir que de aquello si tenía miedo.

Aspiró tanto aire que se imaginó de color azul. Estaba nerviosa, porque aunque no tenía miedo, no sabía que decir…aquello no era una relación, no era nada, eran besos…esporádicos y con un ente oscuro para colmo. Expiró todo el aire y terminó por decidirse a encarar a la pelirroja pero…

-Pero esta no ha sido una de tus más brillantes ideas, el solo hecho de no contarme te expone al peligro si consideramos el factor Ron y Harry con un instinto maternal agudo y muertos de preocupación en la sala común-se giró y relajó el rostro notoriamente, logró formar una sonrisa sincera en el rostro no sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa por la punzada de miedo en el pecho. Temía por su amiga.

Hermione en realidad no estaba del todo segura de lo que oía. Ginny acababa de decirle lo que había creído escuchar. Sabía que era una chica radical, pero…aquello era demasiado, si hasta a ella le había costado plantearse mentalmente la situación. Se giró y la miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos.

Ginny acentuó su sonrisa y Hermione esbozó una. La pelirroja avanzó unos pasos y abrazó efusivamente a su amiga, de una forma que transmitía comprensión, apoyo y sobretodo cariño. Hermione le correspondió el abrazo y al momento ambas se separaron. Tal vez extrañase la comprensión silenciosa de Luna, pero se sentía maravillosamente bien frente a su amiga, porque aunque había pensando en millones de reproches ella se los tragaba todos, por entenderla, por comprenderla, por cumplir el papel de amiga y hermana que la castaña había asumido varias noches atrás, cuando la Weasley lloraba ajena al sufrimiento del niño-que vivió.

-Gracias-murmuró- _por tratar de entenderme en tremenda locura….-_agregó mentalmente tratando de abandonar el estupor. Cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró aliviada.

-Tienes que contármelo todo, todo-añadió jalándola de un brazo. Con una mueca que daba a entender lo confundida, ansiosa y curiosa que estaba. Hermione rió y asintió. Quería contarlo, necesitaba contarlo, porque creía que sola no lograba a abarcar todo, porque en realidad poco a poco todo se le comenzaba a salir de las manos.

_**--**_

-Es increíble-ingresó a su boca un gran pedazo de torta de chocolate transportado en una cuchara-Es que…-suspiró- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

-No lo sé-dejo su café a un lado, sobre la mesita en la que estaban sentadas-Es decir…no sé que pensar yo…no estoy segura de nada y él...Digo, solo fueron tres besos…estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y su promiscuidad ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, por gusto no comparto clases con Slytherin-esta vez asesinó cruelmente a una dulce y exquisitamente inocente cereza- Pero…ninguno de los tres besos dejaste de disfrutarlos…¿te gustaron, a que sí?-sonrió pícaramente chupando uno de sus dedos en un intento de terminar con la última gota de chocolate derretido.

-Pues…no es precisamente que me hayan gustado, me cogieron por sorpresa…yo…

-¡Hermione! ¡Por Merlín deja de balbucear mentiras!...si no hubiesen significado algo para ti, no estaríamos aquí…y mucho menos esperarías el día de mañana ansiosa por algo humanamente comprensible…pero…soy tu amiga y como mi principal deber es decirte lo que pienso, yo creo que…

-Lo sé, Ginny-cogió la taza de café y vio un turbio reflejo de ella en el líquido negrusco, aspiró el aroma y sintió su cuerpo envolverse en un calor reconfortante-Esto no tiene sentido. No tiene razón de ser…

-¿Tú crees que él…

La castaña sonrió con pesadez. Negó al instante.

-Creo que para él esto es un juego más y para mí no tiene sentido continuarlo-dio un sorbo de café y bajo sin siquiera pensarlo la cabeza, encogiéndose.

-Hermione ¿No crees que podría…no sé, cambiar algo?

-No bromees, por favor, estamos hablando de la misma persona, él no va a cambiar y tampoco me interesa que lo haga, simplemente estaba intentando salir de lo común, mañana mismo corto esto…no quiero más interrupciones en mis estudios ni disturbios en mi vida…lo quiero lejos, Ginny.

-¿Y que hay si él no piensa igual?-agregó

-Tengo la poción a mi favor, podría obligarlo a crusiarse si sobrepasa los dos kilómetros de distancia…no es una mala idea-sonrió maliciosamente para dar otro sorbo de café. Como le gustaba el café. Los elfos domésticos lo preparaban muy bien, harían un excelente trabajo en el Starbucks.

-…hablando de pociones…. ¿es verdad?...digo, eso de que haces todo lo que se te ordena…

-Por supuesto que es verdad… ¿Crees que faltaría un día a clases si no fuera por una causa mayor? La poción fue la causante. Ginny esto no es juego…y la verdad ya comienza a asustarme…quiero librarme de esto ya…

El rostro de Ginny se ensombreció y una cruenta sonrisa se asomó por el mismo, desfigurándolo y causando una sensación de temor palpitante en Hermione. La castaña se hizo para tras con su taza en mano y los ojos bien abiertos. Intentó disimular su breve susto fingiendo seriedad cosa que hizo reír a la ojiverde.

-Está bien, está bien…si eso significa venir a las cocinas luego de las expediciones a la sección prohibida no me opongo, pero la próxima también quiero helado…

-Es tardísimo y pretendes que Dobby y los otros nos preparen un banquete, esto sí que es de familia-chilló exasperada Hermione. Ginny sonrió.

Suspiraron al mismo tiempo y rieron divertidas. Ginny se puso de pie y Hermione hizo lo propio al terminar su gran taza de café. Cogió el libro y la capa que se encontraban sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta. Apretó fuerte el libro contra su pecho y encontrándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad deseó que la cena de mañana nunca llegara, que el tiempo se detuviese como lo hacía cuando estaba entre los brazos de Draco….de Draco….

_Hermione ¿No has pensando en jugar un poco?_

Los colores se le subieron al rostro. Sintió la boca del estomago arderle y un repentino cosquilleo en la palma de las manos y en la planta de los pies. Se cubrió la cabeza con el cobertor dejando solo unos cuantos mechones castaños visibles, se movió inquieta y nerviosa.

Desde que Ginny había mencionado aquellas palabras una vez que ingresaron a la deshabitada sala común no había parado de pensar en ellas y en todo lo que significaban. Jugar. Jugar con él y a la vez con sus sentimientos, con los suyos propios, con sus ideas y con la realidad.

…_no lo veas como algo negativo, diviértete, demuéstrale que no solo él puede jugar con las personas, enséñale que tú no eres como cualquier otra…que contigo nadie se mete…_

No podía dejar de verlo como algo negativo. Era hacer lo mismo que él y eso no estaba dentro de sus principios, además ella era tan mala mintiendo como jugando quidditch, por dar un ejemplo real. Ella se sabía y valoraba por eso mismo es que planeaba ponerle fin a todo de la forma que fuese…porque ahora si estaba poniendo en duda su sano juicio.

Temer por él, añorarlo, ya casi necesitarlo, imaginarlo y querer besarlo no eran reacciones comunes en ella, pero debía admitir que la forma en la besaba era hipnotizante, tanto como su mirada, era cautivador sentirse acorralada por su perfume, por su aliento y por su cuerpo.

Había llegado al extremo de creerse y desearse querida, había pensado ser más de un capricho o deseo. Había dejado de lado su dignidad ya algo pisoteada, había ignorado todo, pero-como había pensado- el café había ayudado, la había regresado a la realidad, la había bajado de esa nube y si esto no tenía un rumbo, si él no deseaba darle un sentido…ella no se lo daría, no era propio, no era simplemente.

Se acurrucó más. Crockshanks ronroneó desde donde se encontraba, en la curva de su espalda.

_O en el mejor de los casos frústrale el sueño a Lucius Malfoy. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Así ya no necesitara ese feo tatuaje en el brazo, cada cuando vaya al urinario se acordará de ti...bonita marca…haber si con eso invoca a ya tu sabes quién…_

Imaginarse a Draco Malfoy impotente era casi tan gracioso como la tira de Garfield que había leído por última vez hace unos meses en sus vacaciones de verano. Cerró lo ojos recordando cada ambiente de su casa, desde los muebles color champagne de su sala hasta su biblioteca personal en su habitación. Persistía en la idea de que unas relajantes fiestas navideñas volverían todo a su lugar, ya solo faltaban dos semanas. Dos semanas.

_Sin él…_

_¿No has pensando en jugar un poco?_

No. No había pensado en eso y se repitió que solo Ginevra podría engendrar ideas como esa. Eso no iba con ella. No iba poder, esa no era ella.

Porque jugar con Draco Malfoy era como jugar con fuego y no deseaba quemarse las manos. Complicado era, difícil mentir sin creerse la mentira. Ya lo había comprobado, ya se lo había aceptado en ese tercer beso. Lo odiaba sí, pero no tanto como antes, era insensato, pero no lo quería…tal vez y solo tal vez…ya era algo más, un no sé que bautizado por el órgano que le rasguñaba el pecho frenéticamente.

Tal vez y hubiese aprendido a mentir ya, tal vez y ya estuviese _enamorada_ de él.

Cerró los ojos y se abandonó por completo. Cansada. Temblando por el frío que entraba por la ventana semiabierta, degollaría gustosa a Padma si la gripe de nuevo le apaleaba el cuerpo.

* * *

_Holaaaa…_

_Me disculpo primero que nada por no haber colgado nada en varios días. Les diría mucho más pero entre simulacros de admisión, puestos de exámenes y fábricas de plástico me enredo. Cuando tuve el capítulo 10 bastante avanzado y lo leí no me gustó en lo absoluto así que lo borré y decidí hacer otro, pero me tomo mucho tiempo…lo aplacé demasiado teniendo en cuenta de que quería avanzar con unos textos que acabo de plasmar por ahí. Lo siento de verdad. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ya se ha visto la reacción de Ginny y su intención de comprender a Hermione. Me parece que haré sufrir un poco a los protagonistas de aquí en adelante y les digo que hubiese colgado dos capítulos hoy si no me hubiese pegado a una película xD. Ahora…_

_Gracias Jackie-RiverPlate por tu review en cada capítulo y muchas gracias por el consejo como ya te dije. De verdad gracias. Por cierto te lanzaría un Everte Statum si estuvieras aquí, escribes muy bien chica…_

_Edna.Black, gracias y si no te preocupes claro que no me ofendo porque tienes razón y con respecto a Malfoy no me atrevería a lastimarlo….mucho xD._

_Plateau, gracias por review de verdad, me ayudas mucho!!_

_Cuídense…_


	11. Nariz Roja

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo con lo que soñamos y a lo que aspiramos en esta sección es gracias a J.K Rowling._

_Capítulo 11: Nariz Roja_

Oscuro. El día estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Hermione bostezó repentinamente sobresaltando a Harry quien se había dormido hace apenas unos minutos atrás. Apartó el mechón de cabello castaño que caía por su rostro y que le impedía continuar con su supuesta lectura, volvió a concentrarse en el libro. Frunció el ceño y resoplo estresada. De conocimiento mundial era que en medio de la clase de Historia de la Magia concentrarse en algo tan insignificante como en un libro vacío era imposible.

Puso los ojos en blanco y regresó la vista al profesor. Apuntó algo en el trozo de pergamino que descansaba a un lado del libro que tenía abierto frente a sí.

_En 1598 una de las batallas más cruenta se llevo a cabo, acabando con la vida de más de 500 personas, entre magos, brujas e incluso gnomos-_repitió mentalmente tomando nota-_ En el 2008 se llevará acabo la más grande masacre si Hermione Jane Granger no logra encontrar ni una mísera sílaba significativa en el tomo que robo de la biblioteca…_

Tachó lo escrito y lanzó un gritito mental desesperado. La clase en realidad nunca le había provocado algo diferente a un claro sabor a monotonía perenne en la boca a lo largo y ancho del día, pero en esta ocasión resultaba tan desesperante como los ronquidos rítmicos que Ron soltaba al lado suyo y lo peor es que no solo era él, si no unas veinte personas más a la redonda. Frustrante, verdaderamente frustrante. Sobre todo cuando tienes un libro prehistórico frente a tus narices.

-¡Ron!-chilló en un murmuro en medio de los suspiros adormilados del pelirrojo. Él dio un salto- ¡Para ya!- le regalo una imperdonable camuflada en una mirada asesina.

El pelirrojo pestañeo varias veces sin lograr enfocar mucho más que figuras distorsionadas de un ceño fruncido y un par de gafas con un rayo dibujado en una frente. Abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces tratando de librarse de la pastosidad y esta vez logro visualizar completamente a su castaña mejor amiga.

-¿Qué…suc…eoooooooawde…?-preguntó en medio de un bostezo bastante prolongado que dejo con ansias homicidas a Hermione. Acababa de ver su estómago, hígado y páncreas.

-Sucede que no dejas concentrar a nadie con el ruido que haces, consideraré la propuesta de encerrarte en alguna torre del castillo, haces más ruido que el Hébrido Negro del que nos hablo Hagrid

-Hermione, nadie está concentrado, que tú seas la única que no pueda llenar veinticinco mil millones de centímetros de apuntes no quiere decir que todos los demás no podamos dormir ¿cierto, Harry?-achatándose con una mano el pelo que tenía revuelto.

Hermione giró el rostro hacia un lado para observar a Harry, quien continuaba sobándose un ojo por debajo de las gafas. El morocho sonrió y se encogió de hombros, Ron le frunció el ceño disgustado por su falta de apoyo y Hermione sonrió más calmada. Harry siempre lograba tranquilizarla aun cuando medio mundo se le caía a pedazos.

Respiró hondo y notó como el-niño-que-vivió acentuaba su sonrisa. Se reacomodó en su asiento y suspiro intentando sentirse lo más aliviada posible. Se rehusaba a pensar en un más tarde y era impulsada por el deseo de vivir lo más alegre posible hasta antes de llegar el final de la cena. Sonreiría, no temblaría como una adolescente asustadiza. Eso no iba con ella.

-Al fin…-suspiro algo más calmado el pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado.

-Alumnos he de decirles que la clase de hoy a finalizado y además les informo sobre la cercanía de los éxtasis, es imperial la necesidad de dar su máximo rendimiento en estos meses-inmediatamente el profesor desapareció atravesando una de las robustas paredes del aula.

Hermione tiritó. No por el frío, no por alguna enfermedad, si por los nervios. EXTASIS, para los cuales no había estudiado casi nada-2 horas diarias luego de la cena dedicadas a estudios y repasos no eran nada para ella ni para cualquier ser con una pizca de responsabilidad- y hacia los cuales reflejaba uno de sus más grandes miedos.

Harry y Ron compartieron una veloz y nerviosa mirada, temiéndose lo peor. Conocían a su castaña amiga y sabían de antemano que clase de actitud tomaría de ahora en adelante, la conocían lo suficiente como para decir que si no le daba un paro cardiaco era por pura misericordia del señor y los pantalones de Merlín.

-Hermione, venga vamos…todavía tenemos clase de Adivinación y Pociones dobles-la animó el chico de ojos color jade. Cogió su maleta y la de ella. Vio como la castaña se puso de pie con pesadez y tomo el morral de manos de su mejor amigo.

-Gracias, Harry…-murmuró. El chico de gafas la miró preocupado y se prometió a sí mismo hablar con ella, en algún momento-claro- que Ron no estuviera con ellos. El pelirrojo solo la miraba preocupado, resuelto a no meter la pata hablando.

Los tres salieron del salón y caminaron juntos hacia el punto en el que el camino se bifurcaba para que cada uno fuera sus respectivas clases. Hermione se mantenía sonriéndoles ante cada pregunta e interviniendo brevemente en la conversación, vale estaba nerviosa. Había olvidado la prueba que definiría su vida de aquí para adelante por andar siguiéndole el jueguito a una serpiente y hundida hasta el cuello en un problema al que pensaba poner solución así tuviera que lanzarse un Avada Kedavra dadas las consecuencias.

-¿Entonces nos vemos en Pociones?-preguntó separándose de los no tan chicos unos cuantos pasos.

Ron asintió efusivamente y Hermione le sonrió. El rostro del pelirrojo pronto se torno rojo, azul, verde, verde vómito. Morado, Lavender. Rodó los ojos y reprimió las ganas de vomitar que de pronto habían inundado su ser. Se despidió de Harry con un leve ademán, lamentándose por no poder salvar del suplicio a Harry, tendría- se odiaba por eso- que pasar unas productivas horas escuchando los disparates de Trelawney, observando las diversas tonalidades de verde que adquiría el rostro de Ronald y escuchando los comentarios de Lavender acerca de las túnicas de raso que se podían encontrar en el Callejón Diagon mientras asfixiaba al pelirrojo.

Apretó el libro de pasta negra contra su pecho, crujiendo los dientes al recordar la poca ayuda que aportaba el mismo y, en cambio, la sandía de curiosidad que había dado fruto en ella.

Tras doblar una esquina y sortear a los estudiantes con avidez cruzó el umbral del aula de la profesora Vector, el aula de Aritmancia. ¡Ah, como amaba la Aritmancia! Era simplemente para ella algo en lo que podía zambullirse sin miedo a nada, las cifras no la atormentaban y las horas en esa clase la relajaban, por lo menos más de lo que podría relajarse estando en la clase de Adivinación que muy por el contrario era horriblemente hostigante.

Se sentó en su acostumbrada carpeta, por el medio de la habitación, y depositó su maleta sobre el pupitre. Alumnos, solo unos cuatro contándose a sí misma, una Ravenclaw, dos Slytherins a los que conocía, por suerte, de vista. Zabinni y Parkinson. Esa era la insignificante mancha en el salón. Se encogió de hombros como quien no le da muchas vueltas al asunto y regresó su mirada al libro al mismo tiempo que una oleada de alumnos ingresaba violentamente a la estancia y en seguida, hacía su aparición Séptima Vector.

Había pasado, por lo menos, casi toda la clase. Sus ojos no dejaban de moverse frenéticamente de un lugar a otro.

Por un lado mantenía la vista fija en la profesora, escuchando atentamente sus consejos para realizar un ensayo presentable y las instrucciones sobre las cartas numéricas que a muchos parecían atormentar y que a ella solo causaban mayor diversión. Por el otro no sabía cuanto más podría reprimir sus ansias de lanzarle un _Incendio_ al bendito libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

Se había pasado todas las horas que tenía ahí sentada intentando descifrar el significado de una tonta gota de tinta en la última de las páginas de aquel vejestorio. Sus labios estaban arrugados por la cólera de haberse concentrado en buscar todo tipo de hechizos y encantamientos no verbales para encontrar aunque sea un minúsculo garabato, pero nada…se había perdido más de la mitad de la clase en balde.

Por un segundo había deseado que Tom Riddle hubiese dejado otro diario por allí para que ella pudiese librarse de aquel encadenamiento tan atroz, obviamente a las pocas milésimas de segundo se había rectificado diciéndose a sí misma que no necesitaban otro Basilisco, Quimera, Centauro o cualquier otra criatura que signifique el trauma permanente de una o más personas…

Suspiro cansinamente y terminó por tomar nota acerca del grosor del ensayo que deberían realizar para la próxima clase y una que otra nota personal.

Zabinni se removió inquieto en su asiento. Hace un buen rato llevaba observando a la sabelotodo Granger y hasta ahora, por más estúpido-se repetía- que sonase, había encontrado la misma expresión de lunatismo que Draco traía desde hace unos días.

¿Coincidencia?

No, él no era de la clase de tipos que creía en tontería semejante. Las cosas eran porque eran, se daban por que se daban y hasta ahora una vocecita chirriante y seductora venía diciéndole que sacara a relucir su lado más Sherlock Holmes, si, si…se había leído una o dos novelas de aquel hombre muggle, debía admitir que no era tan malo como en un principio pensó- solo para sí mismo, claro esta- Convirtió sus ojos negros en dos rendijas mientras observaba aún a la castaña.

…y si…

No. Estaba sacando conclusiones muy rápido y erróneamente. Esa posibilidad era inaccesible. Sonrió. Ja ¡Que tonto! Pensar en una posible relación entre esos dos era inaudito…y en el remoto caso de que existiera alguna sería para estrangularse, machacarse y lanzarse maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

-¿Blaise? ¿Te sucede algo?-interrumpió Pansy, intentado ver aquello que el moreno veía- Llevas más de medio siglo en la misma posición…

-No, no pasa nada. Solo pensaba…ya sabes, como torturar a alguien ahora que Draco no hace nada al respecto…para no aburrirme-respondió con naturalidad, volviendo el rostro hacia la profesora. Debió haberse pensado antes lo de la tortícolis.

La joven pálida de cabellos negros se quedo muda. El nombre del rubio había logrado entumecer todo su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba más que nunca. Hace muchas lunas que no se despertaba junto a él. Hace incontables horas que no sentía sus labios contra los suyos. Lo quería y no podía tenerlo. Endureció la mirada. Sabía y odiaba la idea de alguna mujer, eso lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Fuera quien fuera, no era digna de él y mucho menos significaba peligro alguno para ella, eso era pasajero, pronto Draco volvería a llamarla, a besarla, a _quererla_.

-Hey, oye…Pansy...puedes pisar Hogwarts de una jodida vez-habló exasperado Blaise.

-… ¿Qué quieres?-respondió con mala cara. Recordó las últimas palabras del moreno y la idea de fregarle la vida a Granger no parecía tan insípida. De hecho…parecía exquisita.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pegunta?

-Pues, pregunta de una vez-se acomodó el cabello y tomó nota de lo último que consideró importante.

-¿Qué piensas de Draco?

¿Qué pensaba de él? De él pensaba muchas cosas que no pensaba decirle, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas y mucho menos de tan buenas maneras, a Blaise.

Frunció el entrecejo suavemente, con la elegancia que la caracterizaba. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y mantuvo el rostro impasible. Le había sembrado la semilla de la curiosidad. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso él sabría algo que ella ignoraba? O tal vez… ¿Le pasaría algo a Draco?...algo por lo que ella debería preocuparse…

-Explícate bien….-arqueó una ceja y fulminó con la mirada a Zabinni quien solo sonrió satisfecho.

_**--**_

Llevaba cinco minutos allí sentado, tal vez uno que otro más o unos cuantos menos, no sabía ni le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era la llegada de un trío cubierto por túnicas con la insignia color oro y rubí. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la madera gastada del pupitre, ya estaba aburrido y las miradas penetrantes de su padrino cada cuando en sí no ayudaban. Lo hacían sentirse estúpido, lo hacían sentirse un blandengue, lo hacían sentirse un traidor.

Se reacomodó en su asiento cuando Blaise y Theodore se sentaron en la misma carpeta que él. De soslayo pudo ver a una cabizbaja pelinegra ingresando al aula acompañada por Daphne y Millicent. Bufó. Nada interesante. Resopló. Comenzaba a hartarse.

La puerta se abrió al mismo tiempo que Neville daba un salto al lado de Dean Thomas. Tres figuran ingresaron al aula. Dos de ellas conversando en murmullos una vez sintieron la injuriosa mirada del profesor Snape sobre ellos. La del centro, la más pequeña y castaña, simplemente se encogió levemente cosa que paso desapercibida por muchos pero no por el dueño de cierto par de ojos negros. Era la oportunidad que había estado buscando.

Draco la vio entrar y una extraña emoción se apoderó de sus dedos, que golpearon el pupitre con mayor fuerza y velocidad. La observó sentarse entre el cabeza rajada y la comadreja como siempre hacía. Analizó a través de miradas de reojo como sacaba su libro de pociones y lo colocaba sobre la madera de la carpeta, mientras pasaba las páginas rápidamente buscando la poción de la que en esa clase hablarían.

El más mínimo movimiento resultaba habitual. La forma de pasear los ojos rápidamente por los textos y el pasar las páginas con los dedos velozmente eran conocidos. La manera en la que abría y cerraba la boca formando palabras obviamente dirigidas al par de chicos que se encontraban a cada uno de sus lados y el como se sujetaba el cabello eran cosas que Draco había visto muchas otras veces y en las que solo ahora reparaba verdaderamente.

Se sabía de memoria sus acciones, conocía sus movimientos, la forma frenética de escribir apuntes y la perfección en cada uno de sus movimientos al revolver la poción de forma anti-horaria, las había visto por primera vez hace varios años atrás y había seguido el ritual de observarlas en cada clase ¿Por qué? Curiosidad. Simple y llana curiosidad.

Después de todo observar a una impura no era romper una regla y aunque lo fuera, él amaba romperlas y en caso de cualquier perjuicio le importaban un reverendo rábano las reglas y sus derivados.

Sin embargo había algo notoriamente distinto en esta ocasión. Estaban situados a una prudencial distancia, corta y larga, lo suficiente como para que ella levantase la cabeza y lo mirara altiva y orgullosamente- como solía hacer siempre que él lo hacía-, pero… ella no la levantaba. Ella no lo miraba. No se dignaba a hacerlo.

Crispó los dedos en torno a la varilla con la que revolvía el líquido espeso color granate que poco a poco se tintaba de guinda a morado y de lila a verde. ¿Por qué? Ignoraba el motivo y poco a poco se expandía por su ser el deseo de querer averiguarlo junto con otros deseos que ya había comenzado a apartar mediante patadas mentales.

-Draco ¡Quieres dejar de revolver eso! El objetivo era un color morado verdusco no verde bumdimun…

Theodore Nott mostró un atisbo de sonrisa y volvió a leer el fragmento del libro de pociones. ¿Frente a Snape, él equivocándose? Eso debería ser grave.

-¡Y tu quieres callarte!-respondió molesto elevándose frente al moreno- además…siempre puedes hacerlo de nuevo…si tanto te molesta…-mostró su acostumbrada mueca a la que él mismo bautizaba como sonrisa ignorando que una persona acababa de posar sus acaramelados ojos en él.

_**--**_

Las clases se habían pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto, aunque Ron se esforzara en decir que el paso de las horas había sido tan lento como el aprendizaje de Bulstrode sobre la poción aletargante que habían elaborado en clase del grasiento Snape. Hermione sabía que solo lo decía porque gracias a Harry habían logrado una poción con el color y espesor ideal.

No le molestó en absoluto la broma que hizo, a un lado de ellos, Seamus a Parvati sobre el enorme-en realidad no era tan grande- grano que le había salido en la nariz- según palabras textuales del tamaño de una uva- y la casi embolia que sufre la pobre Gryffindor.

No huiría. No. No tenía porque hacerlo y a decir verdad tampoco tenía forma de. Sonrió suavemente cuando Ginny le dedicó una mirada de cómplice preocupado, después de todo sabía por lo que ella pasaba. Zacharias se asomaba por una esquina. Suspiró y agradeció a todos los santos la existencia del rubio Hufflepuff. Él con su sonrisa había logrado un apaciguamiento grande en la castaña corazón de león.

-Genial-bufó visiblemente enojado Ron-no pensarás irte con él… ¿verdad?

-¡Y que si lo hace!-exclamó su hermana adoptando una posición desafiante al lado de Harry- Yo no veo ningún problema…

-Chicos…-empezó la prefecta

-Tu hermana tiene razón, Ron, es decir…si Hermione quiere ir con él…-le lanzó una mirada a su casi hermana y comprobó lo alegre que esta se sentía. Cosa que lo dejo más tranquilo.

-Ya que…-formuló entre dientes el Weasley, al parecer contrariado gracias a la mirada de Hermione.

La gryffindoriana castaña se dio media vuelta y caminó un poco, dándole el alcance al chico que se acercaba con el rostro colorado y los ojos paseando a lo largo del hall. Visiblemente por muchos-menos por Hermione-nervioso. Zacharias respiró hondo y abrió la boca varias veces a lo largo de dos segundos, cosa que pareció preocuparle a la prefecta.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó rendido a cuestionar pobremente. Mirando solo a Hermione por debajo del flequillo que le caía al rostro casi cubriéndole los ojos.

-Bien-respondió ella y en seguida sonrió, a pesar de sentirse mucho más tranquila no conseguía esa sensación de bienestar que pensó encontrar con él. Eso le preocupaba.

-Me alegro mucho-tragó aire- oye…tú sabes, nosotros llevamos Runas juntos y bueno…yo me preguntaba si…-ante la mirada expectante que le dedicaba Hermione trago saliva estruendosamente y su rostro se tiñó aún más de rojo-…ya sabes…quisieraspracticarconmigoenlasclases…

Hermione estuvo a punto de introducirse un dedo al oído y retirar la posible cerilla que suponía en él. O se estaba volviendo sorda-agradecería a Ron el gesto- o él chico había hablado a la velocidad de la luz. Rebobinó su casetera personal y creyó entender lo que la boca del Hufflepuff había formulado.

-Si, claro…por mí no hay problemas-sonrió algo forzada.

-Fabuloso, Hermione eres lo máximo-resurgió el chico aparentemente mucho más sereno. El rubor de sus mejillas comenzó a desaparecer al mimo tiempo que una sonrisa de bobo se formaba en su cara. Hermione comenzaba a preguntarse si no estaría enfermo, aunque claro las palabras del chico habían logrado ruborizarla y para mayor gozo de Smith le habían hecho formar una bonita sonrisa.

-No digas esas cosas, no es para tanto

-Oh, claro que sí lo es-asintió tratando de darle mayor peso a sus palabras- Será mejor que vayamos a cenar- Hermione asintió y comenzó a caminar- oye, muchas gracias por todo…y...bueno ¿vendrás al partido del sábado cierto?

La castaña lo suponía. De hecho ya se había hecho a la idea de asistir, gracias a sus compañeras de habitación claro esta, pero en realidad tampoco tenía mucho que hacer y resultaba mucho más satisfactorio animar a un chico como Zacharias que a cierto Slytherin. ¿Verdad?

-Claro que iré…-alargó la mano para empujar la puerta del comedor al que hace unos minutos sus compañeros habían ingresado y se vio prácticamente lanzada hacia atrás. Fue una suerte que el chico estuviera allí para sostenerla por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó notoriamente preocupado

-Si, no fue nada-elevó el rostro y vio a Hannah mirarla con cierto aire de superioridad lo que no logró ponerla de mejor humor, si no por el contrario aumentarle las ganas de lanzarle uno de los hechizos moco-murciélago, que tan bien sabía hacer Ginny, a alguien.

Zacharias frunció el ceño y casi estranguló con la mirada a la rubia, la cual se encogió allí parada donde estaba, bajo el rostro y murmuró un lo siento que Hermione apenas oyó para luego correr hacia su mesa con un leve temblor de hombros.

-Discúlpala, últimamente anda muy rara con todos

-No, no hay problema, de verdad-intento sonreír y desistió cuando notó que no le salía muy bien la mueca. Se sentía más tranquila, pero no lo feliz que en algún momento pensó que llegaría a estar.

-En la próxima salida a Hogsmeade… ¿vendrías?-preguntó de pronto causando un atragantamiento a Hermione, la cual se giró para verle ya que había empezado su camino hacia el comedor de nuevo.

-Si…

Su respuesta fue más que inmediata. Se cuestionó mentalmente un segundo y paró al recordar que no tenía porque hacerlo. Ella era una chica sola y él también. Él era un apuesto Hufflepuff que la invitaba a salir, por segunda vez por si fuera poco, y ella no pensaba negarse. Ella no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y por más _preocupada_ por Hannah y por la poción que estuviera, tenía derecho a un relajo además esperaba que para ese entonces ya hubiera logrado algo productivo.

-Genial-celebró el rubio y en seguida retomaron el camino hacia el comedor.

Ambos entraron juntos al Gran Comedor para luego separarse hacia sus respectivas mesas. Hermione creyó oír su nombre y el de Zacharias en alguna que otra boca de su mesa, pero no le importo. Se sentó junto a Neville quien se mostró alegre por su presencia y comenzó a devorar el pastel que Harry le pasó. Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, pensado en el sábado, en el próximo sábado, en la noche, en de aquí a dos semanas, en más tarde, en el final de la cena. Giró el rostro levemente y observó a Draco fulminarla con esos ojos color gris que tanto recordaba al día. Volvió su vista al pastel bastante azorada.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Harry luego de terminar beber un vaso repleto de sumo de calabaza.

-Nñom…nñafa…-respondió cubriéndose la boca, pues la tenía llena. El chico de gafas sonrió divertido.

-¡Hey, Hermione! Únete a nosotros, cantémosle a Parvati su canción-rió Seamus a coro con Dean.

…

Risas. Todo en Gryffindor era risas. Ginny comenzó a hipar, reírse mientras bebes no da otro resultado que todo un uniforme bañado en sumo. Harry y Ron se carcajeaban a un lado con Neville que a pesar de convulsionar de la risa se veía algo nervioso. Dean arqueaba las cejas sorprendido. Seamus no salía del estupor y a Hermione le ardían las mejillas mientras estrujaba su túnica frenéticamente por debajo de la mesa, cantar un solo de _Rudolph de Nariz Roja_ a Parvati-con su monumental voz, alias Pavaroti- resultaba tan o más denigrante que su accidente en los alrededores de Hogwarts o su chapuzón en el lago. Esta vez si habría uno menos en su casa, de eso se encargaría ella, porque Seamus Finnigan era historia. Comenzaría a odiar los muérdagos y la decoración navideña.

"_Rudolph__, the red-nosed reindeer had a very shiny nose, and if you ever saw him you would even say it glows…"_

_Hola!!_

_Otro capítulo menos para la historia xD. Estoy un poquito apresurada por un trabajo que debo presentar (en plenos examenes) y en fin, n cosas. Disculpen el final xD pero no sé que se me dio por agregar a Rodolfo, es que me cae tan bien, bueno, gracias Jackie por tu infaltable comentario, de verdad muchísimas gracias T.T y bueno cuídense mucho y no anden enfermándose como yo._

_Saludos_

_**M**__ell__**.R**__ussell_


	12. Túnicas de Gryffindor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes, escenarios, hechizos y todo lo demás pertenece a J.K Rowling y su maravillosa imaginación, la dis que trama solo es mía._

_Capítulo 12: Túnicas de Gryffindor_

_¡Tergeo!_

Apenas sonrió mientras contemplaba como la marrón-amarillenta mancha de zumo se desvanecía al tiempo que agitaba la varita en un movimiento rápido. Le causaba envidia. Si los problemas que causaban dolor a una persona pudieran desvanecerse con un encantamiento limpiador todo sería mucho más fácil y además lograría sacarla de quicio, pensó.

Lo fácil le resultaba aberrante y extremadamente aburrido, pero cuando pones el corazón rebosante de orgullo magullado en juego, no sabes que pensar. Cuando sientes que solo eres capaz de respirar cerca de ese aroma a menta y que tus piernas no son capaces de resistir tu peso si el no te ciñe por la espalda, todo se cae a pedazos. Todo se cae a pedazos cuando te das cuenta de que solo eres un par de labios enfundados en una falda para alguien a quien jamás debiste ver con otros ojos que no estuvieran repletos de indiferencia.

Cuando piensas que solo eres una más y eso te causa angustia.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Ginny logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

Pero eso no era todo. La angustia termina de devorarte cuando recuerdas lo egoísta que puedes resultar. Pero sigue causándote envidia. Irónico .En la vida de sus grandes amigos también le gustaría aplicar un Tergeo.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansada...nada por lo cual debas preocuparte-su voz sonó queda y por más que con su actitud rozaba el realismo, para la pelirroja resultaba difícil de creer.

-Ya-surgió cruzándose de brazos-Y yo me chupo el dedo ¿No?-arqueó una ceja y fijo sus ojos en los miel de su amiga.

-Bien, si lo quieres ver así... si es que Seamus no te resulta similar a un Inferí todavía es porque estoy tratando de calmarme y si es que aún mi expediente educativo no está siendo destruido por McGonagall con diversos comentarios sobre mi actuación superflua es un milagro y si además no estoy muerta de indigestión todavía...es porque...-suspiró- olvídalo Ginny, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

-Lo sé-sonrió infundiéndole la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba - Es por eso que tienes que pensar muy bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante, sabes que te apoyaré, queriéndolo o no, pero prométeme que lo dejarás bajo amenaza de abstinencia eterna... ¿Por favor?-junto las manos en señal de oración y la castaña sonrió antes de dar un bote por el susto. Pasos.

- Ginny ve yendo, yo te alcanzo en un rato- Hermione se alertó, apretando la varita con la mano derecha, pero su corazón dio un salto y sin necesidad de verlo u olerlo guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Ginevra Weasley frunció el ceño. Asintió y se dirigió a su torre mediante un leve trote. Hermione sabía cuidarse, por algo era la mejor en el curso de Harry Potter y además eso explicaba la mirada maternal y la forma en que se le hinchaba el pecho a la Subdirectora cada cuando veía a su magnífica alumna realizar alguna proeza materializa en una floritura de la varita. No pudo evitar girarse para comprobar como su amiga levantaba el rostro con orgullo y decisión bien marcados en cada movimiento. Volvió la vista al pasillo precariamente iluminado por los haces de luz que las antorchas otorgaban y con forme llegaba al cuadro de la Dama Gorda deseaba en la medida de lo posible el bienestar psicológico y físico de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione se inclinó hacia un lado, intentando ver quien era el dueño de aquellos pasos y sintiendo su estomago vacío de pronto. Se erizó de pies a cabeza cuando, tras haberse distraído de su espionaje, se giro para ver a un niño de primero Hufflepuff correr como un relámpago hacia su sala común a través del pasillo, suspiró pesadamente y su alma estuvo a punto de abandonar el cuerpo cuando sintió ambos brazos congelados por el contacto con aquella piel, por el fuerte apretón con que ambas manos agredían a sus delgados brazos.

-¿Qué te dijo?-oyó el susurro que rozó aquellos pálidos labios y levantó la vista visiblemente enfurecida por la brusquedad del rubio quien simplemente la miraba con una ceja arqueada, esperando el más mínimo detalle para romperle algo más que la cara al Hufflepuff ese.

Tendría que cambiar de túnicas, aquellas no le servían para protegerse del mar de sensaciones que con un simple, pero no por eso menos desagradable, apretón de brazos ese rubio ocasionaba. Ardía allí donde se iniciaba el contacto y para llegar al auge de sus desgracias el calor se expandía hacia todas las direcciones posibles en su cuerpo. Clavó sus ojos en los grises de él, quemándolo con aquella miel fundida en enojo.

-¿Se puede saber porque tienes que resultar tan desagradable? Y ¿De qué estás hablando?-intentó zafarse, pero la misión se veía imposibilitada por la fuerza con la que Draco apretaba en un intento de mantenerla cerca y por más contraproducente que resultara, enojarla.

-No te hagas la tonta, Granger-frunció el ceño apenas- ¿Qué te dijo el idiota de Smith?

¿Celos? Ay, por favor. El acto resultaba realmente adulador, pero soberanamente estúpido y además surrealista. Que Malfoy la celara le causaba además de cosquillas en la palma de los manos y en el pecho, mucho coraje. Ella había imaginado un encuentro más calmado y un final traumatizante-para ambos, obviamente- pero a sus jóvenes oídos eso sonaba demasiado rebuscado, sencillamente imposible.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia y podemos dejar las ofensas de un lado, huroncito, no tengo ánimos como para andar discutiendo contigo, así que habla de una vez, que es lo que quieres exactamente…

-Para ello no necesitamos hablar-sonrió de una forma que a Hermione se le subieron los colores al rostro- ¿Nerviosa? O quizá… ¿Ansiosa?

-Quizá pronta a morir, el aroma a egocentrismo que desprende tu cuerpo comienza a asfixiarme, creo que podríamos mantener las distancias-intentó alejarse nuevamente pero el se lo impidió.

Abrió la boca. Era hora de empezar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, al parecer Draco Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a charlar o ha realizar cualquier otra actividad que involucre a su lengua lejana a la de ella. Los brazos le dolían, la cabeza la zumbaba y su estomago vibraba. Era imposible. Lo separó de sí, causando más de un disgusto al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, con el ceño fruncido en su habitual actitud. Con las manos para nada dispuestas a dejarla escapar. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por el miedo a ser descubierto. Con los labios ardiendo, deseosos de probar más miel.

-¿Que significa esto?

-Por Merlín, no jodas el momento con preguntas sin respuesta, Granger-la soltó y alzo una mano en señal de disgusto- Creí que te había quedado claro…

-¿Quedarme claro? ¡Por favor! Si ni siquiera hemos hablado, pareciera que Dios no te ha dado la lengua para otro cosa que recorrer las bocas de las más insensatas y regularmente poco inteligente mujeres de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico.

-¿No lo ves? No hay nada que merezca ser conversado entre nosotros Granger, tu yo no somos nada y si te paras a pensarlo conviene que se mantenga así…

-¿Algo que da por que sí y nada más? ¿Es que eso significa todo para ti? ¡No tiene ni una pizca de racionalidad!-comenzaba a ponerse roja y no era por la vergüenza.

-¿Siempre tienes que actuar como una sabelotodo insufrible?

-¡Y tú siempre necesitas ser tan…tan…tú!

Eso era todo. Sin suaves palabras. Sin caricias calidas. Con coraje. Con tensión palpante en el aire del ambiente ¿Con odio o con amor? No había una explicación, todas las posibles palabras murieron en el intento de ser proferidas. Hermione no sabía que más decir, él era él, él era Malfoy. Ella era Granger. Grandes y profundas diferencias sociales creaban un abismo entre ambos. Hirientes y poco sensibles sentimientos ardían en el pecho de una serpiente.

Él era cabezota. Orgulloso. Poco paciente y regularmente racional. Él era un Malfoy, hecho y derecho, él quería muchas cosas en la vida y, por lo menos hasta ahora, estaba al borde de la locura por querer tenerla a ella. La quería un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Se sentía un estúpido blandengue, le quemaba el orgullo querer abrazarla y decirle cuantas preguntas sin respuestas y respuestas originadas del vacío palpitaban en su pecho. La razón era un lejano y frío murmullo que mucho antes había habitado aquel cuerpo. La razón era ella y la quería de vuelta.

-Esto… no tiene sentido. Tiene que terminar aquí y ahora, es lo más conveniente-su voz era lejana y le costaba horrores sacarla de la garganta. El plan estaba consumado. Los ojos le ardían, tenía ligeras sospechas del porque, pero su cerebro armaba mil y un ideas para evitar pensar en ello.

Evitó su mirada. Metió ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y en un movimiento rápido se dio media vuelta no sin antes observar el hipnotizante brillo en el iris gris. Sabía que lo quería y también sabía que ignorarlo sería aún más difícil que un pasado repleto de insultos y combates verbales.

Draco abrió la boca un par de veces hasta que se decidió a mantenerla cerrada. Negarse aquello-así fuera lo más ilógico que hubiera escuchado en su vida- era, además de una perdida de tiempo, imposible. Que joda, él no era ni Smith ni Potter. No iría tras ella y ahora estaba en medio de la tarea de tratar de convencer a sus piernas de ello. Detenerla a través de una orden sería lo mismo que una súplica. No. La dejaría, total creía conocer a la prefecta perfecta.

- ¿Y sabes? No me considero una túnica que puedes tomar y dejar en un rincón del armario. Madura un poco, Draco.

Los pasos de la castaña hicieron eco en su cabeza. La voz de la chica recorría su cuerpo y no lo dejaba ni respirar.

No la conocía. Ella tampoco a él, pero lo poco que Draco sabía de ella lograba cautivarlo. El capricho quedaba corto. El deseo era muy pequeño. El interés. Interesado, era obvio que estaba. ¿El cariño? ¿Qué era el cariño? El añorar tenerla cerca, el querer sentir su suave piel a cada segundo. El necesitar sentirse como ella lograba hacerlo sentir.

¿Qué era? Lo sabía, era absurdo, pero le gustaba. La tendría. La quería.

…Y una túnica nunca antes había sido tan terca y hermosa a la vez. Nunca había sido tan preciada, ni el más fino terciopelo.

…y su nombre nunca antes había sonado tan suave, fuerte y elegante a la vez. Nunca antes había _**necesitado**_ miel.

_**--**_

Que carente de sentido sonaba a sus oídos el verbo infinitivo "madurar" ¿Quién era ella para sugerirlo? Si ahora precisamente resultaba tan o más inmadura que un recién nacido. Se rehusaba a llorar, pero era un hecho que pensar en ese tipo solo lograba llenarla de una efímera alegría y un dolor palpitante. Amar sin siquiera ser querida. Lo amaba y lo olvidaría. ¿Cómo sería posible?...Ni idea.

¿Desde cuando los insultos resultaban cautivantes? ¿A caso el ser considerada un trapo era halagador? ¿Era cariñoso ser llamada sangre sucia?

No le importaba

Lo había logrado aunque claro deshacerse de su recuerdo sería tarea difícil y lograr no saltar de los nervios cada clase que en un futuro compartieran sería un milagro. Bufó mentalmente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para enamorarse de un ser como él? Nada, pero el amor seguía siendo algo potencialmente irracional para ella, aunque coincidía en que una vida sin amor, era una vida sin ideales, sin motivos, sin razones.

Miró el tablero de ajedrez. Suspiro logrando disipar la concentración del pelirrojo y el morocho. Ambos levantaron la mirada y posaron sus ojos, azulinos y jade, en ella.

-¿Cansada?-preguntó suavemente Harry con una sonrisa- ¿Porqué no vas a descansar? A Ron y a mí todavía nos quedan varios kilómetros de pergamino que hacer.

-Si, ve a descansar pero antes ¿Nos prestarías tu redacción para McGonagall?-resurgió con una brillante sonrisa el pecoso Weasley.

Sus amigos, siempre pendientes de ella. Preocupados a su manera, deseosos de ayudarla. Algo despistados eran, pero así los quería ella. Con sus defectos y con sus innumerables virtudes. Ella los amaba y agradecía a Dios o a quien fuera que siempre estuvieran allí para ella.

Agradecía, que nunca hubieran escuchado ni un murmullo de lo que en su vida personal acontecía.

-¡Oh, Ron!-rió ella- Permítanme ayudarles ¿si?

Ambos abrieron enormemente los ojos. Se miraron un momento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro asintieron. Guardaron las piezas del ajedrez mágico y con renovadas energías regaron los libros por la mesa más cercana de la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor. Ya no habría necesidad de jugar un "Ave María dame tu puntería" para presentar ante McGonagall la asignación.

Querían a su castaña amiga. La querían y la necesitaban. La protegerían siempre. La ayudarían y la apoyarían. Ron la haría reír y Harry trataría de entenderla.

_**--**_

Nunca media semana se la había hecho tan corta. Los días y las noches cada vez tenían menos horas según la percepción de la castaña y eso no solo significaba menos horas pera estudiar, si no menos horas para pensar en lo vacío que podía resultar un día.

Cruzó el umbral de la biblioteca. Una sonrisa suave y cordial fue recibida por Madame Pince quien, bajando su libro apenas, le devolvió el gesto. Caminó un poco y no le hizo falta buscar demasiado. En la mesa más lejana se encontraba sentado Zacharias, con un libro frente a él y aparentemente bastante concentrado en su lectura, cosa que le arrancó una dulce sonrisa a Hermione.

Dio unos pasos más y retirando suavemente una silla para sentarse en ella, sonrió.

-Buenas Tardes

-H-hola Hermione-carraspeó un poco- Me asustaste-el chico maldijo interiormente el inicial tartamudeo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó- ¿Qué es lo que lees?

-Oh, solo es un libro de Encantamientos, las últimas clases se están poniendo bastante complicadas y no me gustaría desaprobar…por lo menos no ahora.

-¿Tienes problemas con el encantamiento irrompible o con el de congelación de llama?-preguntó visiblemente interesada mientras depositaba a un lado su morral.

-Es precisamente el último que no logro realizar bien, pero no importa…

-¡Claro que importa! Si tienes dudas o dificultades tan solo dímelo, estoy dispuesta a ayudar en todo lo que me sea posible, de verdad.

-Pero, no quiero ser molesto o hacerte perder el tiempo

-Pero claro que no haces ninguna de esas atrocidades, yo estaré encantada de ayudarte-le sonrió sinceramente y el rubio no pudo evitar babear más de la cuenta, cosa que intento disimular no del todo bien.

-Gra-gracias…eres fantástica, Hermione. Potter y Weasley deben estar orgullosos de tenerte como amiga-comentó bastante sonrojado.

-Tampoco es para tanto, pero empecemos ya…hummm ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por Runas?-sacó un libro ligeramente grueso de su maleta y el chico curvó un tanto sus cejas, ella rió- Es un libro bastante práctico, ya lo verás…

….

La luna se dejo ver entre las espesas nubes del invierno, la nieve cubría el techo y las afueras del colegio, el frío abordaba a todo aquel que no estuviera dentro de las termorreguladoras paredes de Hogwarts y las ventanas que ahora eran tan interesantes como el Taj Mahal para Hermione lucían totalmente empañadas.

-Ya entiendo, entonces el movimiento debe ser en doble espiral hacia la izquierda superior e inmediatamente al lado contrario, lo sabía…Justin decía que era al revés-la voz del Hufflepuff logró raptarla de la distracción que para ella tenía sangre real.

-Ah…si, exacto-recordaba a Finch-Fletchley, el chico de cabello rizado del E.D y quien fue petrificado en su segundo año.

Zacharias desvió su atención hasta Hermione. El entrenamiento lo había dejado de lado por la asesoría que ella le daría y no estaba nada arrepentido, así medio equipo se le fuera encima. Para él era más que suficiente haber compartido unas para nada aburridas horas con ella. Daría ese y mil y un entrenamientos más por una tarde más con ella. Frunció apenas el ceño. Ella no parecía estar tan emocionada, no parecía estar tan feliz y eso le consternaba.

Hermione se sintió incomoda. Zacharias había permanecido mirándola a los ojos por más minutos de lo que ella consideraba agradable y no quería lucir más tensa de lo que ya estaba. Recordó su reloj y centró toda su atención en ver la hora. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba segura de que las dudas que el muchacho hubiera podido tener ya deberían haberse desvanecido.

-Parece que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, será mejor que salgamos ya, además le prometí a Ginny que le ayudaría hoy con su informe para la profesora Sinistra

El chico de pronto pareció bastante desanimado. Hermione pudo jurar haber visto esa actitud en uno de esos perritos callejeros que a veces veía en las calles del Londres muggle. El rubio vaciló un poco antes de sonreírle no del todo convencido.

-Vale y muchas gracias Hermione, ya entiendo porque eres la mejor en todo lo que haces-sonrió tomando sus cosas al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba con la maleta a la castaña.

-No, gracias a ti por haberme alegrado tanto la tarde-la incomodidad de hace un momento comenzaba a desaparecer y pasando por debajo de un muérdago que el rubio no ignoro y miro con tristeza, salieron de la biblioteca.

Su tarde había resultado entretenida, algo más lenta y amable con ella. Diferente a algunas otras. Él Hufflepuff era en definitiva un gran chico y ella comenzaba a preguntarse el porque de no haber puesto sus ojos sobre él antes de haberlos puesto sobre un rubio platinado. Todo sería más saludable y divertido.

Nada sería maravillosamente gris. Ella no necesitaría hacer tripas corazón cada mañana al abrir los ojos y él- Draco- no necesitaría pedir túnicas nuevas, además de prolongar sus pensamientos hasta el rojo y el dorado.

No habría más segundos de aire amargo. No existirían sonrisas disimuladamente dedicadas en medio de los sueños y extrañamente inspiradas en _Dispositus_ _Neamphymico._

_Hola!!_

_Lo sé, lo sé y si es que alguien aún pasa por aquí estoy dispuesta a recibir todo tipo de verduras, incluso arbolitos-brócolis- y lo peor es que solo puedo decir en mi favor que no tuve ni tiempo, ni inspiración. Sé que muchas (os) me entenderán cuando digo que sentarse frente a la PC y no escribir ni una línea es frustrante. Me pegue de golpes contra el monitor, pero naaada T.T, lo siento…ciertas cosas me abstrajeron por completo._

_Debo darle las gracias a Edna Black por su review, muchas gracias de verdacita no sabes lo feliz que me haces con uno más xD, a Yequita a la que agradezco la emoción que me dejo ((Graaaaciaaaaasss!! /)), a GHiki…u.u seguiré tu orden…¡lo juro! Y a vrydeus, gracias por siempre y claro a todo aquel que lee esto._

_Y buehhh, este es un nuevo capítulo que no es precisamente muy largo, pero si algo relevante. Ahora, no sé que decir con respecto al tiempo que me tomaré para actualizar, probablemente me tarde más días, pero no serán ni 3 ni 4 semanas, lo juro y claro que lo terminaré si alguien tiene alguna duda._

_Sin más que decir me despido. Cuídense mucho y suerte!_


	13. Garabatos

**Disclaimer: **_Ya lo saben y "porsiaca" todo es sin fines de lucro, lo demás me lo ahorro x)._

_Capitulo 13: Garabatos _

En contra de todo lo pronosticado el paso de los días comenzaba a causarle ciertos problemas lumbares a Ginny. Sentía un gran peso sofocándola y eso, agregándole las tensiones con Harry, solo lograba malhumorarla un poco más de los parámetros que representaban salud física y/o mental para quienes en derredor estuvieran y si quedaban dudas, Lavender podía dar un clarísimo testimonio sobre su fea experiencia auditiva con la pelirroja. "_Nunca superaré el trauma, odio a esa fresa enana_".

No entendía, ni entendería, como Hermione podía pasarse horas, encerrada en la biblioteca con un libro, pegado a la nariz, que olía al armario de su tía Muriel. Era frustrante. Aunque luego de unos cuantos minutos de auto-convencimiento lograba volver sus ojos al punto o la coma en la que se había detenido. _Dispositus Neamphymico. _Los libros de la sección prohibida lo mencionaban un par de veces como máximo en sus páginas, era el segundo tomo de pociones que se leía en el día y junto con la capa del moreno chico-que-vivió solo lograba tener más comezón en la, ya roja, nariz.

Suspiró

Era viernes por la noche y el frío se colaba por entre las rendijas en esa vieja y para nada acogedora sección de la biblioteca. Había logrado convencer a su castaña amiga de que ella la ayudaría en su búsqueda de un antídoto o cura temporal, tarea que había resultada para nada fácil y entretenida siendo francos.

Continuó su lectura rápida unos segundos más en silencio y al cabo de unos dos nanosegundos más cerró el libro y llenó el espacio restante en la estantería.

Caminó un poco leyendo cada título de los ejemplares, cada uno más aterrador que el anterior. Recordaba haber leído en la preparación de una cierta poción llamada " Mutofilia" que los ingredientes principales e indispensables eran vísceras humanas fresquitas, _uhg. _Prolongó su caminata y al tiempo que la capa de invisibilidad se resbalaba por sus hombros alcanzo a tomar un polvoriento libro de tapa color avellana, con ayuda de la manga de su yérsey retiró el polvo y repitió en murmullos lo que en letras plateadas escrito estaba…

"_La cadena del silencio"_

Abrió el libro, marcó con un dedo cierto conjunto de letras en el índice, volteó páginas velozmente y al llegar al capítulo 23.9 una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su pecoso rostro. Recogió la capa del suelo, se la paso por sobre la cabeza y corrió hacia la salida mientras miraba a todas partes, no estaba Filch, pero la señora Norris maullaba frustrada en dirección al umbral de la biblioteca, el cual hace unos segundos antes una pelirroja Weasley había cruzado.

_**--**_

Nott arrugó la nariz y sintiendo un frío calarle los huesos estornudo estruendosamente. Miró hacia cada lado y se reacomodo la bufanda de la casa de la serpiente alrededor del cuello. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y con cansina actitud continuó su camino.

Era una de aquellas noches oscuras en Hogwarts. La hermosa luz de luna no se filtraba por entre las rendijas y solo las aburridas y tétricas antorchas iluminaban su camino de regreso a las mazmorras. Suspiró. Pronto los prefectos de turno saldrían a patrullar y él se vería en graves problemas si es que lo llegaban a pillar, sobretodo con su adorado profesor Snape…posiblemente lograra vivir para contar el delicioso sabor de las pociones de Longbottom que extrañamente siempre tenían una viscosa y negrusca apariencia.

Continuó caminando ignorando el escozor de sus ojos y mirando divertido los muérdagos que colgaban del techo, sonrió. La navidad nunca le había gustado más allá del chocolate caliente y las historias sobre un cariñoso panzoncito de barba aún más blanca que la nieve y ojos pequeños como dos uvas en una rosada y abombada cara, pero ahora le gustaban cada uno de los aspectos de la misma y el muérdago había dejado de parecer un juego de niñitas para volverse una completa dicha.

Se detuvo de pronto y aguzó el oído, se oía un tap tap tap bastante gracioso y rítmico, parecía una danza, una alegre y risueña danza. Dio unos cuantos pasos más y al minuto se encontró abstraído observando la luz que emanaba un pálido rostro con su rubia y bastante desordenada cabellera. Era luz de luna, lo sentía, aquella extraña sensación de infinito bienestar que cautiva a la primera mirada y te infunde ondas de suave y extrañamente dulce melancolía. El frío ya parecía lejano y la luz de las antorchas se iba quedando chiquita al tiempo que ella avanzaba.

Sonrió al ver un corcho saltando al cuello de una menuda niña. Sintió la calidez a kilómetros que ese cuerpo desprendía y cuando los ojos de color ópalo se encontraron con los suyos propios percibió sus labios sisear el nombre de la susodicha. Los rábanos colgaban como siempre de las orejas de la Ravenclaw y sus pasos, o más bien saltos, emitían un hermoso y armónico sonido a oídos del Slytherin.

-Hola, Nott- sonrió al tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un inocente brillo carmesí.

-Hola, Luna-murmuró apenas a la principal responsable de su catarro temporal.

...

-¿Estás bien Lunática?

-Lo estoy-sonrió mientras abría uno de sus libros para echarle un vistazo- ¿Es que acaso tengo algún pimply en la cara?-preguntó mientras entrecruzaba los ojos, mirando a su nariz.

-Ya-se estremeció a causa de un forzado escalofrío- Es solo que la cara de tonta que traes no se te quita desde hace buen rato y…créeme, de por sí ya le has dado bastante mal aspecto a la casa…

-Te pido que me disculpes-agregó radiante. Regresó la mirada a su libro con su habitual actitud mientras lamía su labio inferior, en un mal intento de librarse de la perpetua hinchazón.

Le gustaba la navidad y sus muérdagos, le gustaban los pimplyes y los knipillys, pero por sobre todo le gustaba un Slytherin.

_**--**_

Gruñó suavemente.

Llevaba varias horas sentada en la misma posición y al querer ponerse de pie para tomar la pluma descubrió que ambas piernas se le habían adormecido y que los ojos le picaban por el sueño. Se sobó uno con una de sus manos y con la otra cogió la pluma y escribió algunas palabras sueltas en un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó inclinando la cabeza un poco para ver mejor a su pelirroja compañera.

-¡Ah! ¡Salchichas!-dio un salto y el libro que había descansado por sobre su cara saltó cayendo al suelo-…uff…-se frotó con ambas manos los ojos- Me asustaste, Hermione…andaba soñando con…-de la nada su cara adquirió un verdor bastante insano- mejor olvidémoslo…

La castaña rió divertida, ahora entendía la extraña posición contorsionada de la chica y además comprendía porque el libro subía y bajaba a un ritmo bastante-mejor dicho- extremadamente soporífero. Se estiró e intentó sonreír mientras bostezaba, pero solo logró mostrar una mueca bastante parecida a la de Ron cada mañana de lunes a viernes.

Ginny estalló en risas.

-¡Oh, Gin! No te rías…ya es bastante tarde y no he pegado un ojo desde que llegaste y arrojamos a patadas a Ron y a Harry-sonrió ahora sí como cualquier humano haría- En cambio tú…hiciste lo propio ¿No?

-¡Hermione!-sonrió- Tuve que tomarme mi siestecita, hemos estado mucho tiempo leyendo estos viejos libros, que por cierto huelen igual que las medias de Fred, cerca de cuatro horas a más…-suspiró- esto es un record para mi…

-Lo sé, Gin…lo sé, pero te agradezc…

-No empieces de nuevo ¿si?...ya lo oí muchas veces a lo largo de la noche, te dije que te ayudaría incluso si no me gustara para nada lo que tuviera que hacer…y hasta ahora no ha sido tan mala la experiencia, con esto espero que Snape no logré desaprobarme más de lo humanamente normal.

Hermione bajo la mirada al libro abierto y sonrió de una forma muy especial, aquella sonrisa causada por una gran sensación de satisfacción. Parpadeó un minuto. Se había pasado cuatro horas a más leyendo y releyendo el libro y solo en ese momento había reparado en los dibujos que se encontraban en el reverso de la única página- por lo menos completa- que hablaba sobre la Dispositus Neamphymico.

-Estos libros…no me gustan-agregó observando cuidadosamente el montón de dibujitos extraños y arrumaditos formando hileras e hileras interminables.

-Pero debes admitir que han sido mucho más útiles que los últimos veinte volúmenes que leíste en la semana-sonrió la pelirroja- por lo menos ya sabemos que la poción va perdiendo su efecto con forme pasan los siglos y que además hay una forma de bloquearla, si no fuera por esos molestos garabatos…-suspiró con aire resignado.

-Nada de garabatos, Ginny-sus ojos se abrieron tanto que ya ocupaban más de la mitad de su rostro- voy por mi diccionario de runas, tengo una idea-sonrió mientras de un salto abandonaba el mueble tapizado en rojo y subía a grandes zancadas las escaleras que conducían hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

-¿Diccionario? ¡¿Runas?! ¡¡Hermione!!Qué estás pensando?-se puso de pie y el libro que había tomado esa noche a hurtadillas de la biblioteca cayó al suelo abierto por la mitad. No había llegado ni a la mitad cuando comenzó a cabecear. Lo cogió del suelo.

Garabatos, no, sin lugar a dudas esos dibujos arrumaditos hacia un lado que una vez que uno se concentraba comenzaban a danzar dándole a uno un fuerte dolor de cabeza y hasta comienzos de migraña eran- _"Como no lo noté antes"-_ Runas. Sonrió mientras observó el libro abierto frente a ella en el sillón que había ocupado Hermione.

-Esto está comenzando a gustarme-una sonrisa amplia adornó su rostro pálido y algo pecoso, sus ojos azules brillaron.

Levantó la vista.

-Aquí está

Hermione llegó a saltos al sillón y cuando se hubo lanzado sobre el mismo, abrió el diccionario y comenzó a estudiar el libro que aquella noche-hace algunos días ya- había tomado de la sección prohibida. La pelirroja cruzó la corta distancia y se sentó junto a ella con el otro libro sobre sus piernas. Observó con detenimiento las runas a lo largo y ancho de la página amarillenta.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… ¿Tú podrías creer que estos libros…no sé, tengan algo en común más allá de su extraño contenido?

-Explícate-su voz sonaba segura y parecía estar buscando un símbolo en el gran diccionario.

-Bueno…mira esto-la castaña despegó su nariz del diccionario y con cierto deje de fastidio miro el libro de la pelirroja- También tiene runas y es exactamente la misma página, la 212.

Hermione fijó sus acaramelados ojos en la página y durante algunos segundos silenciosos mantuvo esa posición, lo que a Ginny lograba recordarle a Madame Pince, la bibliotecaria. Rió mentalmente, pero al instante recordó que debía mantener la compostura dadas las circunstancias. Hermione sonrió como quien se alegra de haber encontrado la cura de una mortal enfermedad.

-¿Sabes algo, Ginny? ¡Eres fenomenal!-se lanzó sobre su amiga y la abrazó.

-Lo sé-la Weasley sonrió y correspondió el abrazo-, pero, ¿Qué dice?

-Escucha…

_--_

Ron no podía conciliar el sueño aquella noche y eso era algo raro y preocupante a la vez. Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que el pelirrojo y pecoso chico no podía dormir y ninguna de ellas presagiaba algo bueno. La última vez que no pudo dormir – fueron exactamente dos semanas- una bandada de pajaritos al mando de una castaña Gryffindor lo atacaron hasta casi dejarlo en coma y aún no había superado el trauma, estaba seguro que no lo haría muy pronto.

Se reacomodó quedando boca arriba, se apoyó en sus codos y levantó la cabeza. Harry dormía placidamente frente a él y no parecía muy dispuesto a escuchar sus torpes sospechas, porque había caído en cuenta de que eso era lo que le taladraba el cerebro y para ser más claros aún, se trataba de una persona que siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza con patas para ambos chicos. Draco Malfoy.

Estaba seguro de que si le contaba sus preocupaciones a Harry con respecto a Malfoy, él le diría que se estaba poniendo paranoico o que estaba adquiriendo delirium tremens y peor aún si involucraba a cierta persona en asuntos malfóticos.

Rodó los ojos y se cubrió con las colchas hasta el cuello.

No le gustaba la forma en que Malfoy la miraba por sobre las cabezas de los Gryffindors y Slytherins en la cena, no le gustaba como cuchicheaba como vieja chismosa con sus gorilas mientras la observaba caminar por los pasillos. No le gustaba ese tipo, hasta Smith era mejor-cosa que tardaría en aceptar públicamente-que esa serpientucha.

Sentía como burbujeaba y hervía la sangre en sus venas. Le asqueaba la sola idea de que Malfoy tocara a su amiga. Era como su hermana y por nada del mundo permitiría que una sucia serpiente la envenenara con juegos, mentiras y patrañas. No lo permitiría y estaba seguro del apoyo de Harry, por suerte se podía contar con la aversión que la castaña le tenía al Slytherin.

Hermione nunca posaría sus ojos por sobre ese tipo. Estaba seguro.

Ella nunca haría tremenda locura, la conocía _demasiado bien_. Ella era demasiado razonable para caer en ese juego. Era una Gryffindor, era Hermione Granger y él sólo Draco Malfoy.

Con esos pensamientos tatuados en el cerebro, Ron giró hacia la derecha, acomodó su almohada y a los pocos minutos dormía tan tranquilamente que ésta vez fue Harry quien despertó para tirarle un almohadazo.

-¡Para de roncar, Ron!-gritó el moreno, ahora, sin gafas.

_Nunca se dice nunca, Ronald Weasley_.

_**--**_

-…según esto, la única forma de bloquear y/o detener los efectos de la poción es…cambiar-murmuró lo suficientemente alto las últimas palabras.

-¿Cambiar? ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto extrañada la menor…

"_Eso me gustaría saber"_

…

_Hola!_

_Capítulo corto, pero mixto…trae cosas de las que se hablará en el próximo y de las que se hablará en los siguientes, aunque tampoco creo que falte demasiado, en fin no sigo porque después nunca paro._

_Gracias Yequita, por tus ánimos y por tu comprensión y lamento no haberte complacido con Draco a quien solo se le menciona por este capítulo, pero tendrás recompensa, lo aseguro- te apoyo con lo de Zacharias- xD. Mad Aristocrat muchas gracias por tu comentario y te doy toda la razón. Edna Black, gracias linda eres grande! T.T y lamento haber tardado pero para mi pésima suerte se me fue la red por cerca de dos semanas, en fuin. Gracias a todos(as)._

_**Cuídense**_


	14. Al Borde

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es creación de J.K. Rowling, salvo la situación._

**Capitulo 13**_: Al Borde_

Los pasos, fuertes y profundos, del grupo humano que caminaba frente a ella comenzaban a contribuir con su repentina e inextinguible jaqueca, dejándole no sólo el rostro desencajado en una extraña contorción facial si no además los mielinos ojos opacados por enormes ojeras que surcaba su pálido rostro, la nariz irritada, el ceño fruncido, la boca pastosa y, en simultáneo, un peso instalándose en su estomago y… ¿Porqué no, ya que estamos? La jodida sensación de querer reventarle el culo a patadas a alguien, pero claro, la hipocresía disfrazaba soberbiamente su rostro, borrando cualquier signo de malestar y en cambio regalando sonrisas a todo aquel que posara sus ojos en ella.

Dio un par de pasos más y comenzó a aclamar a Dios piedad, las violentas corrientes de viento helado amenazaban con levantarla varios metros por los aires sin necesidad de recurrir a una Saeta de Fuego y sin duda, su humor no era el apropiado para emprender una ruta área cual cometa, es más, comenzaba a encontrar atractiva la idea de largarse de allí cuanto antes, incluso ser tragada por la tierra sería mucho más entretenido que ver a un grupo de bárbaros jugar un deporte hacia el cual su escepticismo se volcaba.

Levanto la mirada al cielo y auto reprochando su cobardía ilógica, frunció el ceño. Exhaló, hastiada de sentirse vulnerable a causa de "asuntos" que le resultaban potencialmente desagradables, suspiro recordando que Zacharias también jugaría aquél partido y a regaña dientes tuvo que desistir de lanzarle discretas, pero no por eso menos despectivas, miradas al campo.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porque estamos aquí?-preguntó con iracunda actitud un pelirrojo a su espalda.

-¡Por quincuagésimo sexta vez, Ron Weasley, estamos aquí por la estúpida apuesta que tú, Dean y Flint-Fletchley hicieron!-chillo hostigada por el reciente mal humor de Ron- ¡Por Merlín!

-Hermione tiene razón Ron-agregó el joven de ojos jade- deja el rollo ya…

Ron le dedico una poco amistosa mirada y resopló indignado mirando a otro sitio, mas fue al segundo que sintió una dorada mirada posarse en él y de reojo descubrió a la dueña de aquella poco amigable expresión, se encogió como acto reflejo, producto del miedo hacia la prefecta e inmediatamente volcó su pensamiento en lo violenta que resultaba últimamente Hermione, peor aún Ginny parecía ni notarlo. Suspiró y regresó su atención a la conversación que Harry y Hannah Abbot habían iniciado, no obstante ésta no duro mucho pues casi de inmediato se hizo escuchar la voz del comentarista entre el bullicioso murmurar de los presentes.

-¡Cuan fantástica llegada la del Equipo de Hufflepuff! ¡Parece que este año están dispuestos a arrasar con todo, cuidado Slytherin, puede que la copa este año adorne la sala común de los tejones!

El equipo de Hufflepuff ingresó cual campeón a la cancha. Sus jugadores, vistiendo el uniforme de la casa, lucían orgullosos, sonrientes, radiantes más no por eso menos humildes. Entre la multitud de gente que se puso de pie para ovacionar al grupo, Hermione pudo distinguir la dorada cabeza de Zacharias, se puso de pie y alargando el cuello logro divisar su enorme sonrisa. Ella sonrió, imaginaba el estado de nervios del chico y con un dulzor jugueteando en su estomago volvió a sentarse al tiempo que el resto hacía lo mismo.

-¡Aquí está el equipo de Slytherin! ¡Pucey, Derrick, Goyle, Bole, Knight y Malfoy! ¡Cuanta seguridad, señores!-agrego el joven narrador, por su tono de voz Hermione imaginó las divertidas muecas que el muchacho debía estar haciendo.

Pero casi de inmediato esos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por la escalofriante sensación que se apoderó de su cervical al escuchar el nombre de aquél al que no deseaba ni recordar. Trago saliva ruidosamente y sus ojos, movidos por la ilógica fuerza que se apoderaba poco a poco de su pensamiento, acabó buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquellos orbes grises que deseaba contemplar, mas cuando distinguió la rubia cabeza girarse hacia la tribuna en la que ella se encontraba y observó aquellos anhelados ojos pasearse buscando algo indiscretamente, deseó desaparecer.

-¡..y esos son diez puntos exactos para Hufflepuff!-el narrador pareció brincar pues una serie de ruidos y gritos de la profesora Sprout evidenciaron la emoción del joven presentador.

Harry y Ron permanecían expectantes. Los ojos bien abiertos. Las bocas rozando el suelo y el grito anterior vibrando en sus gargantas. Tenían un favorito y pese a todas las protestas del pelirrojo, ninguno de los dos deseaba chocarse con la perfilada y muy bien parada nariz de Malfoy en el próximo partido. Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa divertida y volvió la mirada al veloz partido que se realizaba frente a sus ojos.

-¡Ya la vio!-gritó Harry acomodándose las gafas.

-¿El qué?-preguntó la castaña distraída.

-¡Rayos!-soltó Ron de mala gana pateando el suelo.

-¡Excelente golpe Brown, eso te dejará marcas Derrick!...pero… ¿Qué es eso? Malfoy ha comenzado a moverse y no sólo eso, si no que acaba de abandonar nuestro campo visual y si Lindsay no se apresura, Slytherin podría terminar volteándoles el partido, eso es…!-bramó al ver salir a la buscadora de la casa del tejón.

Hermione, como todos, intentó distinguir en el nublado cielo las figuras que volando sobre tan veloces saetas buscaban con afán la snitch dorada, mas sus mielinos ojos no daban con el jugador al que buscaba y presa de la incertidumbre comenzó a estrujar la gruesa tela de su abrigo oscuro e ignorando a la tumultuosa multitud se encontró susurrando su nombre y temerosa buscó algún rastro del slytherin, hallando sólo algodonado espesor.

Le llevó unos escasos segundos extra localizar accidentalmente una cabellera de fulgurante color caoba, la vio flamear en lo alto del cielo a causa del fuerte viento. Entrecerró los ojos forzando su vista al máximo y divisó cómo, en una escasa fracción de segundos, Malfoy caía en picada hacia el suelo del campo. Se le crisparon las manos en torno a la tela de su abrigo y una mueca de terror se apoderó de su rostro.

"!Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

Escuchó. Incapaz de formular ni las más mísera de las exclamaciones. Sus ojos, inconcientes, se nublaron por lágrima de impotencia. Sintió sus hombros temblar y, rápidamente, se sujetó del banco de la tribuna para no tambalearse más y contuvo la oleada de arcadas que amenazó con derrumbarla.

-¡Malfoy se va a estrellar contra el suelo!-bramó Harry, extasiado aunque podía descifrar en su tono de voz cierto deje de consternación.

-¡Merlín quiera escucharnos, si queda paralítico será un bien para la humanidad!-murmuró Ron y Hermione estuvo a punto de patearle la nuca.

Un nuevo "¡Ohhhh!" por parte del público la deslumbró. Observó a la tribuna de Slytherin gritar enardecida y, parándose inmediatamente, contempló al dueño de sus aspiraciones sobrevolar en el cielo con aire glorioso, seguía la ruta de la traviesa- e increíblemente cruel y homicida- Snitch dorada. Suspiró aliviada, miró a su alrededor-todos la observaban- y, repentinamente lívida, recobró su posición en el banco.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó Harry, la suspicacia ardiendo en sus ojos jade.

-Algo me pinchó-mintió mientras adquiría una tonalidad carmín en las mejillas, siendo conciente de su error inconciente- comienza a hacer frío de verdad-se frotó los costados con ambas manos.

-Si, debí traerme la gorra-comentó Ron, enfurruñado por no ver el pálido rostro del rubio resquebrajado por el golpe. Hermione bufó.

-¡Corre, Lindsay, más rápido!-chilló el comentarista-¡Excelente labor, Malfoy!-agregó entre dientes, visiblemente disgustado-¡Éste partido sí que promete!-adicionó, con la emoción vibrando en la garganta.

-Si nuestra Lindsay no se apresura… ¡Oh, cuidado Zac!-chilló Hannah mientras se cubría la boca con las manos.

Hermione inmediatamente desvió la vista de Draco para echar una miradita a Zacharias, una bludger impulsada por la fuerte manaza de Goyle le había dado de lleno en el costado de la escoba. Le vio girar sin control en dirección a Malfoy, que ahora volvía a acercarse peligrosamente al suelo y cuando sus escobas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, a la castaña se le erizaron los vellos del brazo.

-¡Trampa!-rugió media tribuna.

La gryffindor simplemente enmudeció por segunda vez. Observó, una y otra y otra vez en una fracción de segundo, cómo Malfoy derribaba de una patada a Zacharias de la escoba. Le vio contorsionar las comisuras del labio, formando una sonrisa torcida y entornar los ojos grises hacia ella.

Él lo sabía, era una hazaña.

El golpe de gracia.

Zacharias yacía tumbado en el campo.

El pitido del final de partido distrajo a todos. Snitch en mano, Malfoy sonreía a su público, victorioso, con el cabello rubio desordenado y un aura de profunda satisfacción ardiendo en torno a él.

Él había vencido. Ella había causado el reciente accidente. Por dejarle, el chico que dulcemente se mostraba sonriente al recibirla acababa herido.

Gruñó inconcientemente.

Deseó desmembrarlo con tanta fuerza que su abrigo estuvo a punto de sufrir un trágico destino.

Se puso de pie. Ceño fruncido. Mirada altiva. Mandíbula tiesa. Espalda rígida. Ojos vidriosos por la cólera.

-Me largo-anunció.

-Sí, ya sé que el resultado es un asco y que Mal…

-Ron, ahórrate tus resentimientos, no necesito oírlos-se dio media vuelta y buscó la salida por entre la gente que ya se iba de la cancha.

Sus pasos se volvieron suaves cuando el enojo mutó una creciente preocupación. Se detuvo un segundo y contempló las puntas de sus zapatos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un esfuerzo por librarse de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ya tenía suficientes problemas cómo para agregar uno más. La sensación de culpabilidad comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo.

El frío le importó lo mismo que un rábano cuando se giró sobre sus talones y caminó sin rumbo fijo fuera del imponente castillo que era la escuela. Necesitaba darse un respiro antes de conocer el estado de Zacharias, para mantener férrea la máscara de hipocresía. Suspiró abrumada y dejó que el viento guiara sus pasos.

Cerró los ojos y sintiendo la humedad de los copos de nieve en su rostro, los abrió. Esperaba que el estado físico del Hufflepuff no fuera grave, no había sido mucha altura la que había cruzado como rayo hacia el suelo ¿Verdad? Negó apesadumbrada y evitó pensar en el causante.

Llevaba una semana y media de gran autocontrol, se trataba sólo de aguantar media semana más para que pudiera abandonar Hogwarts y la carga de negatividad se esfumaría una vez que se hallará bajo el techo de su casa, ya podía imaginar el rostro de sus padres, rebosantes de alegría por verla. Sonrió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y adquiriendo un leve tono carmín en las mejillas por el fuerte viento que la azotaba.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y los entornó con precaución. Miro hacia el frente con expresión seria y aferró su varita con fuerza. Se hallaba situada muy cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.

_Podría echarme una carrera_-pensó.

Respiró con dificultad a causa del reciente ataque de nervios. Se dio media vuelta y apuntando con la varita al frente casi se cae de costado al observar a la persona que se encontraba ahora frente y a escasos metros de ella.

_¿Desde__** cuándo **__está ahí?-_se preguntó

No bajó la varita en ningún momento. Sabía de sobras que él no la mataría con un Avada Kedavra-aunque no había nada que se lo asegurara, después de todo sólo se trataba de una _sangre sucia _y el un futuro… ¿mortífago?- Intentó no pensar en aquella nueva idea y se concentró en las formas a través de las cuales él podría lastimarla.

_¿Y__** qué**__ es lo que hace aquí?-_volvió a preguntarse.

Se giró sobre si misma una vez más y siguió caminando hacia frente, fingiendo no haber visto nada. Ignoró cuantos pasos dio, pero contó claramente la cantidad que él siguió tras de ella. Se detuvo y lo miro de reojo. Observó sus pálidas facciones inmóviles, pero sus ojos grises destellaban furia.

Algo no encajaba.

-Malfoy, ¿podrías dejar de seguirme?-dio unos cuantos pasos más- Gracias.

Oyó pasos detrás de ella otra vez.

-Creí haberte dicho que…

-¿Enojada, verdad?-sintió su aliento quemarle el cuello, un tambaleó amenazó con tumbarla-¿Es por ése, no?

Ella pilló todo de un tiro.

-Malfoy, de eso no va la cosa. No pienso discutir contigo los puntos por los cuales prefiero que mantengamos una prolongada distancia-su voz sonó inexpresiva, vacía, pero sus piernas se negaban a seguir las ordenes que su cerebro enviaba.

_Muévanse_-rogó la perfecta de Gryffindor.

-Hermione-su voz sonó menos violenta que antes, era apenas un murmullo, ella se crispó al oírle-Hermione, escucha…

-No tengo nada que escuchar, ya que creo no me ofrecerás una explicación racional a tu reciente ataque contra Zacharias, ¿Me equivoco?-lo miro de reojo, sopesando las posibilidades de petrificarlo para salir corriendo-¿No verdad?-rió inexpresivamente, sintiendo la ira agolparse en sus mejillas.

-No tengo porque arrepentirme, si se trata de ese imbécil hasta podría…-tensó la mandíbula y continuó con la vista fija en la nuca de ella, aspiró el aroma que ella emanaba y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no desviarse de su propósito.

Ella bufó indignada, se giró y le encaró, echando chispas por los ojos. Frunció el ceño e intentó concentrarse, regulando su respiración aún cuando le tenía tan cerca. No podía darse el lujo de debilitar su posición o mostrarse vulnerable, no cuando sentía el odio revolverle el estomago y el anhelo coloreándole las mejillas de carmín.

-Prefiero no seguir oyéndote y también prefiero que no andes por allí, haciendo daño a quienes no lastiman a nadie y menos aún cuando son importantes para mi-su voz sonó bastante insegura a causa del tono agudo producido por los nervios.

-¿Te importa ese tipo?-puso los ojos en blanco-Eso es muy propio de ti, Granger.

Hermione sintió un malestar revolverle las tripas. Recordó haberse estremecido de puro placer al escuchar su nombre siendo proferido por aquellos pálidos labios y ahora su apellido sonaba como un cruel insulto y aquellos ojos altivos y voraces sólo contribuían al estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

-Supongo que no viniste aquí para hablar de Zacharías, así que ve directo al grano, Malfoy-soltó, mirándole lo más inexpresivamente posible.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda. Sintió un retorcijón en el abdomen. Su pálido rostro reflejo desinterés. Hermione ladeó el rostro para observarle mejor y percibió cierto brillo en los ojos grises del Slytherin que a escasos metros de ella se mantenía en un debate interno.

-Quiero saber el por qué-dijo de pronto, con la voz ligeramente ronca y una ceja arqueada en su dirección- ¿Por qué, Hermione?

A la castaña la atacó un escalofrío. Sintió un profundo hueco en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar y sus manos temblorosas se escondieron en los bolsillos del abrigo. Tomó, no sin cierta dificultad, una gran bocanada de aire y fingió mantenerse impasible.

-No te sigo, Malfoy. Si pudieras ser un poco más explícito podríamos terminar esto rápido e irnos, tengo un amigo al cual visitar.

-Tú lo pediste-murmuró el rubio.

Giró su cuerpo de tal modo que quedó completamente frente a ella. Ambos ojos grises brillaron de forma inesperada y a la castaña se le aceleró el pulso, casi sentía el corazón latiéndote frenéticamente en la garganta. Draco avanzó hacia ella, con el rostro imperturbable y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué, Hermione?-repitió con voz monocorde, recortando la distancia total a unos escasos centímetros, la sujetó por los hombros, acercándola más a él-¿Qué haz hecho conmigo?

De modo que ahora creía que lo había embrujado_. Esto es el colmo, pedazo de…de... ¡arg!_-pensó la castaña. No satisfecho con cavar un hoyo profundo en su pecho, aún poco complacido con el dolor que ella experimentaba al verle y no besarle, al escucharle y no abrasarle, al esquivarle y no sentirle, él sugería que ella había practicado hechicería con él. Que descaro.

-Yo…-se sintió corta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de tal modo que la cara le ardía.

Él sonrió y ella frunció el ceño. No de nuevo.

-Suéltame-exigió.

Él, sin necesidad de hacer caso al chasquido interno que sintió, la soltó y retrocedió varios pasos al mismo tiempo. Contrajo el rostro y la miro furioso. Avanzó de nuevo en dirección a ella y esta vez la cogió con brusquedad del brazo, ignoró los quejidos de la chica y se sintió glorioso al eludir, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, la orden expresa de alejarse por segunda vez. La tomo de la nuca con la mano libre y sonrió satisfecho.

-Que rayos…

Pero no fue capaz de continuar, pues sus labios quedaron sellados. El pulso se le disparó y cerró los ojos, intentó alejarlo mediante golpes y empujones, pero él no cedía. Sintió su boca ser invadida, con tal fuerza y ferocidad que pensó iba a desmayarse, pero de inmediato sintió su cuerpo tambalearse en los brazos de Malfoy. Él seguía besándola, pero el ritmo era distinto, la violencia y pasión habían derivado a la dulzura y docilidad. Se sentía embriagada por el olor a menta, se sujetó de la túnica de quidditch que él aún tenía puesta y Draco la ciñó de la cintura.

-¿Por qué?-exigió, jadeante, al dejar de besarla.

-No te entiendo-ella negó, sintiendo el dolor aflorar en el pecho y la emoción vibrar en el resto de su cuerpo.

Él volvió a cogerla, con suma delicadeza ésta vez, y resolvió besarla. Hermione casi no podía respirar. Se sentía en las nubes. La forma delicada en la que la boca de Malfoy abrazaba la suya, la ternura con la le sujetaba el rostro, la fuerza con la mantenía casi pegada él, la pasión con la que profundizó el beso llevándola a los confines de su propia imaginación.

Sintió que en cualquier momento caería inconciente, abandonó la seguridad que le proporcionaba el traje de la casa verde y plata. Alzó los brazos y se los pasó alrededor del cuello, disfrutando, sonrojada, de aquél sueño que no quería abandonar. Pensó en la débil barrera que había levantado, pensó en todo lo que deseaba decirle, pero no podía articular movimiento alguno, no con Draco Malfoy besándola como la besaba. No con él actuando de esa forma tan poco…propia.

Se volvieron a separar y Hermione percibió una mohína sensación apoderarse de ella. Respiró con dificultad, sintiéndose débil y agitada. Levantó la mirada y se perdió en los ojos grises de su acompañante. Trago saliva con dificultad. Incapaz de aguantar aquello un segundo más, volvió a abrazarlo y hundió el rostro en su pecho. Sollozó suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Granger?-la voz ronca de Malfoy la hizo sollozar aún más fuerte-¿Acaso yo…?

Draco se pateó mentalmente. Acababa de aceptar aquello, acababa de derribar aquella pared que le impedía disfrutar de ella, disfrutar del sentimiento que le palpitaba con fuerza en el pecho, pero ella estaba llorando, acaso la había lastimado. Claro. Eso era un hecho, él siempre la había lastimado y si no se alejaba de ella, probablemente lo seguiría haciendo, pero era demasiado egoísta para privarse de tal privilegio. Necesitaba sentirla así. Había estado al borde de la locura sin ella.

-Te quiero-murmuró ella entre sollozos-Te quiero y me odio por ello.

Draco la miro perplejo. Algo comenzaba a invadirlo, pero no se sentía seguro. ¿Qué era aquello? Se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso el Señor Oscuro no le parecía tan aterrador y lo consideraba perfectamente omisible en su vida. El aire no era necesario. Urgía en la necesidad de besarla una vez más, para constatar que aquello era real. Las tripas se le removieron y la cabeza le dio vueltas.

_¿Y si aquella sensación era….felicidad?_

Ella alzó la cara y lo miro. Con los ojos nublados por los lágrimas, con las mejillas ardiendo en carmín y una expresión de inimaginable inocencia plasmada en el rostro. Hermione volvió a hundir el rostro en aquel pecho que se amoldaba perfectamente a ella. Sentía la vergüenza y el temor brincar en su estomago.

Él sonrió de lado. Le alzó el rostro con el índice, deposito un beso en su frente y otro, prolongado, en sus labios.

-Me importas…-le susurró al oído y a Hermione le temblaron las piernas, él la sujeto con fuerza-…más de lo que debería ser permisible.

Sabía que eso era lo único que él le diría, pero para ella era suficiente. La castaña, prefecta y Gryffindor, se puso de puntillas y alargó el cuello hasta rozar con sus labios los pálidos de él. Era suficiente por ahora para ella. Se sentía completa y el hueco de su pecho comenzó a importar tan poco como el resto de las cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-No me dejes-susurró ella.

-No lo haré-respondió él, aún con sus labios rozando los de ella. La apretó con mayor fuerza contra él y ella sonrió.

…_No quiero, no puedo, no ahora…_

_**

* * *

**__**Hola!**_

_Lo sé, lo sé, me merezco lo peor, de hecho si alguien lee este capítulo lo consideraría milagro o algo similar. Quiero, antes de que me lancen cualquier tipo de objeto corto-punzante, agradecer a todos los que leyeron y aún leen este fanfiction, me disculpo por mi larga tardanza, sólo les diré que la escuela es tan extenuante que no me permitía ni pensar en otra cosa. Gracias de verdad y bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas, lo que sea…_

_**Saludos!!!**_


End file.
